Crazy Passion, Called Sex
by audrey musaena
Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Sungmin mencintai Siwon. Siwon mencintai Donghae, Kibum mencintai Donghae. donghae mencintai Eunhyuk. Kehadiran Heechul? Mungkin bisa mencerahkan hubungan itu atau mungkin malah merusaknya?
1. Chapter 1

Audrey Musaena come back dari hiatus. Membawakan ff dgn pair terfavoritnya Kyumin dan pair tambahan Kihae. Mohon antisipasi dan partisipasinya readers sekalian.

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Di sebuah apartemen, tepatnya di daerah distrik elite Gangnam. Terlihat keempat orang sedang bersitegang di ruang tamu. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Mata keempatnya menatap tajam masing-masing.

"Kami tak mau!" seru kedua yeoja yang berada di sana sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kalian harus!" kukuh kedua namja dihadapan mereka.

"Semuanya akan berakhir dengan tak enak… khususnya pada kita!" seru yeoja bergigi kelinci.

"Tapi saat proses kalian menyukainya!" seru seorang namja pemilik killer smile.

Blush

Kedua yeoja itu berblushing ria.

"Ka kami ti tidak begitu!" seru yeoja penggila ikan badut.

"Sudahlah mulai saja permainannya" ucap malas namja berambut brunette.

Kedua yeoja yang berada di depannya terlihat sangat kesal. Tangan mereka di silangkan di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut imut dan pipi yang sengaja dikembungkan. Membuat pose sesebal mungkin yang malah membuat mereka kelihatan berlipat-lipat kali lebih imut.

"Kami tak ikut. Ya kan Donghae?"

"Ne, Sungmin unnie. Malam ini aku mau tidur dengan Sungmin unnie~" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Donghae itu sambil memeluk yeoja yang mengambilnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Minnie-ku!/Sungmin tak usah sok memanjakan Hae-ku!" seru kedua namja itu lebay.

Oh ayolah, bahkan mereka para namja cemburu pada sahabat sang yeoja.

"Yak! Kalian apa-apaan! Panggil kami noona!" seru yeoja bergigi kelinci, sangar.

"Noona! Bisakah lepaskan Donghae-ku!" ucap Kibum dengan penekanana pada kata 'noona'.

"Noona! Bisa lepaskan Sungmin-ku!" gentian Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

Keduanya akhirnya terlepas dengan enggan. Kedua namja di depannya menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai permainannya!" seru Kyuhyun dengan riang, yang diamini oleh seruan dari bibir Kibum.

"Baiklah. Kami ganti baju dulu" akhirnya Sungmin merasa benar-benar jengah dan malas.

"Tapi eon "

"Sudahlah, pasti kita bisa. Bukankah kita juga pandai, Hae~" potong Sungmin seraya menenangkan Donghae.

Tak berapa lama kedua yeoja itu kembali dengan pakaian lengkap menutupi tubuhnya.

"Huaaa! Apa-apaan kalian berdua!" seru Kyuhyun, lebay.

"Dengan begini kita akan menang" balas Donghae berbinar senang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu untuk pemenangnya akan di service sampai puas!" terang Kibum bersemangat.

"Dengan 10 pertanyaan saja. Jadi setiap group hanya 5 pertanyaan!" seru Sungmin cepat-cepat.

"DEAL!" teriak mereka bersama.

.

Biar kujelaskan. Mereka sedang bertanya jawab, dimana setiap jawaban yang salah harus melepaskan satu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dan bagi yang menang akan mendapatkan 'service'. Jadi… mengerti bukan?

.

Pertanyaan pertama dilayangkan dari group namja kepada group yeoja. "Ikan bernapas menggunakan?" Tanya group namja yang diwakili oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ingsang!" jawab Donghae bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kalian benar"

"Ikan apa saja yang tidak bernapas menggunakan ingsang?" Tanya Donghae dengan binary-binar kepolosannya.

"Tentu saja paus dan lumba-lumba" jawab Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Yeay! Kibum pintar!" seru Donghae lupa akan permainannya.

"Hae!" seru Minnie sebal.

"Noona! Tak usah membentak Donghae-ku!" protes Kibum tak suka yeojachingunya dibentak.

"Ilmu yang mempelajari tentang bentuk dan keadaan bumi?"

"Emmmhh Geografi!" seru Sungmin.

"Artis yang membintangi film Hannah Montana. Yang menjadi bintang utamanya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo?! Pertanyaan apa itu1' seru kedua namja, tak setuju.

"Kalian tak menentukan pertanyaannya kan" balas Sungmin masih menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Baiklah"

"Itu… siapa itu Bum?"

"Mana ku tahu"

"Ah… baiklah kami menyerah" pasrah Kyuhyun.

"Jawabannya Miley Cyrus"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun melepas kemejanya. Menyisakkan kaos hitam yang membungkus dada bidang mereka.

"Siapa dewa teknologi bangsa yunani?" Tanya Kibum dengan evil smile.

"MWO?!" seru kedua yeoja itu terbelalak.

"Onnie ottokhae? Aku hanya tahu Zeus dan Afrodit saja" panic Donghae.

"Oke. Hae taka pa tennag saja" ucap Sungmin menenangkan Donghae. "Kami tak tahu" pasrah Sungmin akhirnya.

"Yeay! Ayo buka bajumu Minnie-ku!" seru Kyuhyun lebay.

Donghae dan Sungmin pun dengan terpaksa melepaskan kemeja mereka. Menyisakkan tank top hitam mereka yang kontras dengan kulit putih mulus mereka.

Kedua namja itu sedikit terbelalak melihat tubuh yeojachingu masing-masing.

"Teruskan namja yadong!" seru Sungmin yadong.

"Siapa pemeran Hermione Granger dalam film Harry Potter?" Tanya Donghae mantap.

"Siapa itu?"

"Kami tak tahu" sahut Kyuhyun pasrah.

Kedua namja melepas kaos mereka hingga topless. Menampilkan bentuk tubuh mereka yang bisa dibilang bagus.

"Hera. Dewi apanya yunani?" Tanya Kibum.

Tanpa membalas kedua yeoja itu segera melepas rok mereka menyisakkan hot pants mereka. Sungmin berwarna pink sedangkan Donghae berwarna biru.

"A apa-apaan kalian! Kalian curang!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kalian sangat curang! Kenapa memakai baju dobel, eoh!" sambung Kibum masih tak terima.

"Teruskan saja" perintah Donghae senang.

"Apa nama boy band baru dari Inggris?" seru Donghae dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Oke, mereka memang sedang suka dengan boyband ini. Wajar saja kalau mereka bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalian menang. Boy band yang kami tahu hanya SUPER JUNIOR" jawab Kibum pura-pura malas.

"Iya. Kita kalah" kali ini Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah sok paling tersakiti di dunia.

Kedua yeoja itu melompat-lompat sennag sambil berpelukkan. Menyuarakan kegembiraan mereka karena menang jarang-jarang meraka menang, dan pastinya akan selalu berakhir di ranjang.

Tapi… tunggu… hadiahnya…

Sontak kedua yeoja itu terdiam, begitu melihat kedua namja itu sedang terduduk polos dengan hanya menggunakan boxer. Jangan lupakan tatapan polos dengan mata yang menatap kedua yeoja itu penuh napsu.

"Aku lupa hadiahnya, eon" bisik Donghae hati-hati.

"Aku juga, saeng" balas Sungmin hati-hati.

Kedua namja itu menyeringai setan, mengetahui yeojachingunya yang baru sadar akan hadiahnya. "Noona~ kami akan memberikan hadiahnya~" ucap kedua namja itu lembut, yang malah terdengar seperti bisikkan dari neraka bagi kedua yeoja imut itu.

Sreet

Kedua yeoja itu ditarik oleh pasangan masing masing.

.

Kihae Side

Kibum yang sudah terangsang dari tadi segera menarik Donghae ke dalam pangkuannya. Begitu Donghae berada dalam dekapannya, ia langsung menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam tank top Donghae.

"Bum~ahh ahh" desah Donghae say Kibum memelintir nipplenya tanpa melepaskan bra atau tank top Donghae. Membuat pengait branya mendesak punggung yeoja penyuka ikan itu, karena merasakan sesak yang luar biasa.

"Kau sangat sexy, Hae~" bisik Kibum seduktif. Dikulumnya kulit leher Donghae yang terekspos jelas.

"Bumm emmhhh" desah Donghae. Tubuh bagian bawahnya menggesek gelisah karena nikmat yang Kibum berikan. Dan gesekkan itu menimbulkan sesuatu di sana membengkak.

"Kau membangunkannya, baby~" lirih Kibum.

Perlahan tangan Kibum menuruni perut Donghae. Menggoda pusar Donghae dengan telunjuknya. Kemudian turun menuju hot pants Donghae. Dibukanya kancing dan zipper hot pans Donghae.

"Akh! Bum!" pekik Donghae kaget saat jari Kibum mulai masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya.

"Kau menyukainya, baby?" goda Kibum.

"Hmm… ahh ohhh akh" pekik Donghae lagi saat kedua jari lainnya milik Kibum masuk, mengaduk lubangnya.

Tubuh Donghae melengkung, menandakkan kenikmatan yang dia terima. Lehernya yang sedang dikulum Kibum, nipplenya yang sedang dipilin Kibum dan kewanitaannya yang sedang diaduk-aduk oleh ketiga jari Kibum. Yang lebih nikmat adalah posisi Kibum berada di belakang Donghae, membuat selangkangan Kibum mau tak mau menusuk hole butt Donghae.

"Menikmatinya, eoh hhh?" desah Kibum.

"Leb bihh ohhh dalam emmhh ngggh" pinta Donghae yang telah dikuasai napsu.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum melesakkan ketiga jarinya masuk sangat dalam.

"Akh! Yah nyaah yah Kibum mhore ohh" pinta Donghae lagi.

Kibum yang mengerti akan kemauan Donghae segera mempercepat kocokannya. Tak lupa ibu jarinya yang terkadang mengusap klit mungil Donghae. Membuat tonjolan kecil itu membengkak merah, meminta dimanjakkan juga.

"Jan nnghhh gan goda dia hhh" ucap Donghae susah payah.

"Seperti ini?"

"Akh! Ppali!"

Kibum makin gencar menyodok dinding Donghae. Sementara ibu jarinya mengusa kasar klit Donghae. Tangan lainnya menjepit nipple Donghae dan memutarnya. Kulit lehernya sudah penuh bercak merah.

"Akuh oohhh mauhh ooohhh"

"Sebentar sayang" ucap Kibum.

Dan dengan itu Kibum makin menambah kocokannya. Membuat Donghae melayang tinggi. Hingga

"Bummmmm!" teriak Donghae saat orgasme.

Kibum tetap menekan g-spot Donghae, mmebuat Donghae masih bisa merasakan nikmat yang amat dahsyat walau cairan cintanya hampir habis.

Slurp~

Kibum mengulum sendiri ketiga jarinya yang dipenuhi cairan milik Donghae. Sementara Donghae sedang mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal pasca orgasmenya.

"Kita lanjutkan sayang" ucap Kibum menyadarkan Donghae. Kibum segera melepas paksa kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Donghae.

.

Kyumin Side

Bruk

"Aww!" ringis Sungmin saat tubuhnya terjatuh di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Pelan-pelan" protes Sungmin saat hot pantsnya dilepas paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Tank topnya pun dirobek oleh Kyuhyun. Menyisakkan dalaman sungmin.

Cup~

Kyuhyun segera mencium leher Sungmin, kemudian mengulumnya.

Sreet

Posisi mereka segera berubah Sungmin menungging dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya, doggy style. Kyuhyun tak menyia-nyiakannya, langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang senggama Sungmin. Membuat yeoja kelinci itu memekik keras.

"Posisinya hebat" bisik Kyuhyun masih setia mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya.

"Akh!" pekik Sungmin saat satu jari lainnya memasukinya.

"Nikmat, kah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nngghhh kyuh~" panggil Sungmin.

Kepalanya ia torehkan menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera melahap bibir ber-shape M itu. Membawanya dalam ciuman panas penuh gairah. "Kyuh~" desah Sungmin.

"Ohhh" Junior Kyuhyun tak sengaja menekan belahan butt Sungmin. Sementara kocokannya menggila. Tangan lainnya sibuk memelintir nipple Sungmin. Dengan posisi seperti ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat diuntungkan. Beda dengan Sungmin yang harus menahan nikmat dan menahan bobot Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya.

"Kyuh~ ber ahh rat" protes Sungmin.

"Tidak. Seperti ini saja sayang" tolak Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat kocokannya.

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggesekan juniornya yang masih tertutup boxer pada belahan butt Sungmin. Sementara tangannya yang tadi berada di nipple membantu tangan lainnya untuk memelintir klit Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu berteriak karena nikmat yang hampir sampai.

"Kyuh~ kyuh ohh" desah Sungmin tak tahan.

"Hmm Minnie~" balas Kyuhyun sambil menjilati punggung mulus Sungmin.

"Lephas kkhhann brah kyuhhh" pinta Sungmin.

Sreet

Kyuhyun segera membukanya, membuangnya asal. Diremasnya dengan gemas payudara Sungmin yang menggantung dan bergoyang dengan bebas.

"Kyuh~ ohh kyuh~~" desah Sungmin.

"Ah aku lupa"

Jleb

"Akh! Jangan langsung babo!" marah Sungmin saat ketiga jari itu masuk lagi ke dalam lubang senggama Sungmin.

"Mian nnhhee Minnie~"

"Kyuh~ akuhh~ mauhh~~ ohhh" desah Sungmin saat tubuhnya mulai menegang sempurna.

"Sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menambah intensitas kocokan jarinya.

"Kyuuuuu" teriak Sungmin saat orgasmenya keluar membasahi ketiga jari Kyuhyun.

Slurp~

Kyuhyun mengulum ketiga jarinya yang sudah terlumuri cairan milik Sungmin. Tak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum.

"Noona. Lanjutkan" dan dengan itu Kyuhyun mulai melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Sungmin.

.

Sengaja Kibum mendudukan Donghae di Sofa ruang tamu tersebut. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kaki Donghae, menampakkan kewanitaannya yang kemerahan dan masih tertinggal jejak-jejak cairan. Klitnya yang memerah dan membengkak minta dimanjakkan.

Bruk

Disamping mereka, Kyuhyun juga menaruh Sungmin di sofa itu. Sofanya memang panjang, pas untuk dua orang yeoja mungil itu.

"Siapa yang paling duluan membuat yeojanya orgasme, maka akan mendapatkan mobil baru" tantang Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Kibum.

"Kuterima"

"Oh tuhan mereka sudah gila" racau Sungmin yang mendengar pertengkaran Kihyun.

"Mereka memang gila, eon" balas Donghae, sebal.

Cup~

"Akh!" kedua yeoja itu memekik bersamaan kala klitnya dikecup oleh namjachingu mereka.

.

Kyumin Side

Kyuhyun dengan rakus menjilati sisa-sisa cairan Sungmin. Dikulumnya bibir kewanitaan Sungmin tanpa rasa jijik, seakan mencium bibir yeoja itu. Tangannya sibuk meremas kedua gundukan kembar milik Sungmin.

"Ohh Kyuh~" desah Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Dilesakkannya lidah Kyuhyun pada kewanitaan Sungmin. Memang tak seperti jarinya yang panjang yang mampu menumbuk g-spot Sungmin. Tapi lidahnya menbarkan sensasi lebih menggelitik, karena daging lunak itu mengenai dindingnya.

"Kyuh oohhh~"

Kyuhyun terus saja melesakkan lidahnya. Tak mendapatkan reaksi yang begitu cukup, Kyuhyun segera mengigit gemas klit Sungmin. "Kyu!" pekik Sungmin.

Disedotnya kuat-kuat klit Sungmin bak menyedot nipple Sungmin. Memainkan lidahnya di ujung klit Sungmin. Jarinya ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam lubang senggama Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu meremas sendiri payudaranya.

"Kyuh~ ohhh sayang ohhh~" desah Sungmin.

.

Kihae Side

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum melakukan hal yang sama.

Menyibak bibir kewanitaan Donghae dan membelahnya dengan lidah Kibum. Bergerak dari atas ke bawah dengan kasar. Menekan klitnya dengan lidah sesekali mengigit atau menyedotnya dengan ganas.

"Bum~ ohhh" desah Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Akuh ohhh" desahnya lagi.

Tak mau diam Kibum mulai mengintenskan lagi kuluman di klit Donghae. Tangannya memegang kaki Donghae agar tak bergerak.

"Bummm ohhh sayang ohhh" racau Donghae.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat, menikmati service-an yang diberikan oleh Kibum-nya.

.

Kedua namja itu terlihat sangat sibuk mengoral kewanitaan yeojanya. Saling berlomba agar bisa membuat yeojanya lebih dulu berorgasme. Sayangnya sudah lebih dari 10 menit kedua yeoja itu hanya mendesah tanpa ada reaksi untuk mencapai orgasme.

Tanpa kedua namja itu sadari sebenarnya kedua yeoja itu sedang menahan orgasme mereka. Bukan takut kalau namja mereka akan kalah. Tapi mereka tak mau mendengar perdebatan aneh seputar mobil baru itu.

Dan tanpa kedua yeoja sadari juga, kedua namja itu memiliki ide yang sama. Apa itu? Dan…

Jleb

"Akh!" orgasme keduanya keluar bersamaan. Menandakan tak ada yang menang maupun kalah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan kasar Kihyun memasukkan ketiga jari kananya langsung ke lubang senggama Haemin. Klitnya mereka sedot gemas. Sementara satu jari tangan kirinya menusuk hole butt kedua yeoja itu.

"Hahh hahhh slurp~ akhirnya bum slurp~" seru Kyuhyun sambil menyedot cairan yang keluar.

"Iyah… hhh kyu hosh slurp~" balas Kibum yang sibuk menjilati cairan cinta Donghae.

"Kalian curang!" seru kedua yeoja itu yang sudah sadar.

"Kami tahu kalian menahannya! Kalian yang curang!" seru Kibum sebal.

"Habisnya…" protes Donghae

"Apa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Sreet

"Akan kami hukum kalian!" seru kedua namja itu menyeringai evil pada yeojanya masing-masing.

"Ky kyu aku ambil minum sebentar. Aku akan kembali tenang saja" jawab Sungmin santai. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

Sementara Kibum sudah melakukan aksinya.

"Ssshhh kau sssempit jagih~" desah Kibum saat kepala juniornya sudah menyentuh opening Donghae.

"Ennghh arrghh"

Jleb

Dan akhirnya junior Kibum tertanam sempurna. Tak sabar, Kibum langsung menggerakannya. Merasa gairah nya sudah tertahan terlalu lama.

"Shhh pelan ohh pelan nnghhh" pinta Donghae. Walau mereka sering melakukannya, tetap saja akan linu saat tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Innihhh nikmattthhh ahhh" desah Kibum sambil merem melek. Pijatan otot dinding Donghae, selalu membuatnya melayang.

"Cium ahhh akuhh bummm" pinta Donghae.

Cup~

Kibum menurutinya. Membawa Donghae pada ciuman panas mereka. Saling memangut kasar, lidah mereka ikut membelit. Saling ingin mendominasi seiring dengan genjotan di bawah sana.

Seseorang yang melihat pergumulan itu, sedikit panas. Juniornya yang memang sudah menegang makin menegang melihat aksi live dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Lama menunggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendekati pasangan itu perlahan tak mau ketahuan.

Bruk

Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Donghae, hingga Donghae berada di atas Kibum.

"Hyung~ aku ikutan ya?" izin Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Ti tidak! Tidak! Kyu! Tidak sekarang!" tolak Donghae buru-buru.

"Silahkan" balas Kibum seraya melebarkan hole butt Donghae dengan kedua jari tengahnya.

"Gumawo hyung~" balas Donghae.

Jleb

"Akh!" pekik Donghae saat kedua jari Kyuhyun memasuki hole butt milik Donghae.

Kalian pasti berpikir aneh? Tidak, mereka memang biasa seperti itu. Mereka berempat akan menjadi liar, jika gairah mereka belum benar-benar terpuaskan. Wajar bagi mereka melakukan itu, toh itu sex bukan cinta.

Kyuhyun tak pernah sekali pun mengeluarkannya di Donghae. Begitu juga Kibum yang tak pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam Sungmin. Bercinta menurut mereka hanya bersama orang yang mencintai dan dicintai mereka. Seperti halnya Kyuhyun-Sungmin dan Kibum-Donghae. Bukan Kyuhyun-Donghae atau pun Kibum-Donghae.

"Ohhh Kyuh~ Bum~ ohhh" desah Donghae nikmat saat kedua holenya berasa diaduk-aduk oleh kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

Satu info lagi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah saudara kandung. Kibum adalah hyung dari Kyuhyun. Sifat kedua tuan muda Cho itu tak berbeda sedikit pun. Sama-sama pervert, pintar, dingin, memiliki wajah stoic, dan juga evil.

"Sudah siap noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Be oohhh belum kyuhh jangan dulu" tolak Donghae.

"Sayangnya 'adikku' sudah siap noona~" jawab Kyuhyun manja.

Jleb

"ARGH! CHO!" teriak Donghae saat Kyuhyun melesakkan juniornya dalam satu kali hentakkan.

"Kau ssshhh sangat lama kyu ssshh" protes Kibum

Sret

Ketiganya mengubah posisi menjadi berdiri. Membuat kedua junior itu melesak ke dalam dua hole Donghae. "Kumohon jangan berdiri Cho. Inih sesakh akhhh" pinta Donghae yang dihimpit oleh kedua pria itu.

"Ini hukuman noona~" jawab kedua kakak-beradik Cho kompak.

Sreeet

"Akh! Ohhh ohhh Cho" desah Donghae memulai permainan.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu maju mundur dengan waktu yang berbeda. Membuat Donghae sedikit bernapas lega.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggerayangi kedua payuadaranya. Meremasnya dengan gemas. Sementara Kibum sibuk memelintir nipple Donghae. Donghae tak mampu berkata-kata menikmati service nikmat di tubuh bagian bawah maupun atasnya.

"Hyung~ ssshh bolehkah akkk aku mengulumnya?" izin Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kyu!" tolak Kibum cepat.

Ada lagi yang tak boleh. Tidak boleh berciuman dan membuat kissmark. Selebihnya masih dibolehkan saja.

"Ssshh noona kau nikmattt" racau Kyuhyun.

"Donghaeku memang nikmat" balas Kibum.

"Diamalah sssh Cho!" pekik Donghae malas.

"Diamlah noona!" balas kakak-beradik itu kompak.

Sret jleb sreet jleb

Kali ini keduanya maju mundur seirama. Junior keduanya menumbuk g-spot dan prostaa Donghae secara bersamaan.

"Ohhh Cho ohhh Tuhan ohhh ahhh ahhh nngghh" desah Donghae tak kuat. Kakinya seakan lumpuh karena dua tumbukkan sekaligus di titik tersensitifnya.

"Sem mmpitt noona" racau Kyuhyun.

"Baby, ohhh" racau Kibum.

"Ssahhh nngghhh" desah Donghae.

Lehernya dikulum oleh Kibum dengan intens. Kedua nipplenya dipelintir dari belakang oleh Kyuhyun. Kedua holenya digenjot habis-habisan. Sensasi yang selalu Donghae suka kalau melakukan ini.

Memang terakhir kali mereka melakukan 3some itu satu bulan yang lalu. Karena mereka memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Ohhh Cho aakuuhhh ohhh… Chooooooo" teriak Donghae saat orgasme melandanya. Tak mau menunggu, kedua Cho itu tetap meng-in-out-kan milik mereka.

"Ssshhh akuhhh tak kuatt aaahhh" desah Donghae. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh, tapi keburu di tahan oleh Kibum. Kibum membawa kaki Donghae untuk menggantug di pinggulnya, membuat junior Kibum makin tertanam sempurna.

"Kita duduk saja hyung" ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun terduduk di karpet ruang tamu. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memegang kendali. Dilipatnya kaki Donghae, kemudian ia memeluk kedua kaki Donghae, sambil memaju mundurkannya. Sedangkan Kibum masih fokus meng-in-out-kan juniornya.

"Ckck enak sekali Donghae" komentar seorang yeoja dengan tubuh naked sambil melihat pergumulan tiga orang itu.

"Noona!" teriak Kyuhyun bahagia.

Bruk

Sreet

Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae hingga Kibum berada di bawah Donghae. Membuat junior Kyuhyun terlepas dari hole Donghae. "Akh!" pekik Donghae merasa kehilangan junior Kyuhyun di hole satunya.

"Tidak bisakah perlahan!" protes Kibum. Kemudian membalikkan Donghae untuk berada di bawahnya. "Hae~ mendesahlah saja malam ini. Aku akan memuaskanmu baby~" tambah Kibum.

Blush

Pipi Donghae memerah mendengar ucapan Kibum.

.

Kyumin Side

Sreet

"Kau ingin hole butt atau your vagina, baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda sambil menggerling nakal.

Sungmin merunduk hampir berpose seperti ruku. Kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk hole buttnya. "Please in this" jawab Sungmin, menggerling nakal.

"Minnie-ku sudah berani menggoda, eoh. Kalau begitu tanpa memakai pemanasan, eoh" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ja jang Argh! KYU!" teriak Sungmin saat junior Kyuhyun memaksa masuk hole sempit itu. Walau tadi pagi ia baru melakukan anal sex tetap saja akan sakit karena masih sedikit perih.

"Ssshhh sempit noona" racau Kyuhyun.

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin lebih memilih melakukan anal sex dari pada biasanya. Alasannya agar terbiasa kalau melakukan 3some. Naughty Ming!

"Kau nakal sekali min" ucap Kyuhyun

Plak

"Yak! Akhhh jang nnghhh ngan memukulku. Aku tak ssshhh suka sex dengan kekerasan" protes Sungmin.

"Sssh maaf… lagi pula ini bercinta, Minnie" balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggenjot hole Sungmin. Sungmin dapat merasakkan junior Kyuhyun yang makin membesar di dalam holenya menandakkan kalau sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan mencapai klimaks.

"Ohhh Kyuh~~"

Sreet

Tahu Sungminnya belum mau klimaks. Kyuhyun segera mendudukan dirinya. Membuat posisi Sungmin memunggunginya, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa sekaligus bekerja. Menggenjot hole Sungmin dan menggenjot kewanitaan Sungmin dengan ketiga jarinya.

"Ohhh… kyuh~ kena pah oohh kau selalu mel aah kyuh~" ucap Sungmin terputus-putus karena nikmat yang terus melanda kedua holenya.

"Nikmat Minnie ohhh nikmat ohhh ahhh" desah Kyuhyun sambil mengulum leher Sungmin.

"Ssssh Kyuh akuh~ oohhh kyuhhh kau cura rang ggghhh engghh" desah Sungmin tak keruan.

"Ming akuh ohhh minngg"

"Bersama Kyuh~ ohh"

"Minnieeee!/ Kyunnieeeehhhh!" seru keduanya. Cairan Sungmin melumuri ketiga jari Kyuhyun, sementara cairan Kuyuhyun menyemprot di hole butt Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa penuh. Bahkan sampai cairan Kyuhyun keluar merembes ke karpet. Kalau sudah begini tugas para yeoja.

.

Kihae Side

"Bummmiiieeehhh!/Haeeeehh!" teriak keduanya saat cairan itu menyatu. Donghae bisa merasakkan panas di rahimnya akibat semprotan sperma dari Kibum. Hingga sperma itu meluber menuju hole butt Donghae.

"Sssh" Donghae mendesah saat cairan panas itu menyentuh hole buttnya yang memerah akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Lag emmmh" omongan Kibum terpotong oleh ciuman Donghae.

"Bermainlah dengan Sungmin unnie. Aku mengantuk dan cape. Pasti besok aku tak bisa berjalan" jelas Donghae buru-buru sebelum Kibum menyerangnya.

"Serius?" Tanya Kibum tampak khawatir dengan kondisi Donghae.

"Serius. Kau tak lihat hole buttku yang memerah karena adikmu, Bummie?" Tanya Donghae ketus.

Sreett

"Sssh ahh" desah keduanya saat Donghae dengan paksa memutus kontak.

"Kugendong" seru Kibum.

"Tak us kyyaaaa turunkan aku!" seru Donghae yang kaget karena tubuhnya sudah di gendong Kibum ala bridal style.

"Diamlah baby~"

Kibum membawanya ke kamar mereka. Menidurkan Donghae selembut mungkin.

Kibum mencoba melihat hole butt Donghae yang memerah. "Aww sshh" rintih Donghae kala telunjuk Kibum menyentuh holenya.

"Sakitkah? Cup~" tanpa jijik Kibum mencium area yang memerah itu, membuat Donghae mendesah. "Tidurlah, baby~. Good night" tambah Kibum sambil menyelimuti tubuh polos Donghae.

Cup~

Dikecupnya kening Donghae lembut.

.

Kyumin masih bertahan pada posisi yang tadi. Kyuhyun tampak bersandar pada sofa, sedangkan Sungmin bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan paha yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan cairan cinta yang masih ada.

Slurp~

"Ennggghh" lenguh Sungmin saat sadar ada yang meneguk cairannya. Matanya membuka perlahan, menampilkan Kibum yang membenamkan wajahnya di kewanitaan Sungmin. "Nggghhh gumaw aahhh wooohh" desah Sungmin.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Membersihkannya. Kasihan Sungmin noona" balas Kibum.

Kibum melesakkan hidung mancungnya ke belahan kewanitaan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin harus memekik. "Kau habishh bercukur noonahh?" Tanya Kibum seraya meniupkan udara ke dalam lubang senggama Sungmin.

"Nneeehh" jawab Sungmin susah payah.

"Kyu boleh kah aku?" Tanya Kibum sambil menarik kasar klit Sungmin, membuat libido yeoja itu menaik.

"Akh! Jang nnghh annnhhh" tolak Sungmin tersengal.

"Tidak, hyung! Kau dibelakang saja!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Baiklah~"

Keduanya pun berganti posisi.

Jleb

Kibum yang sudah diliputi hawa napsu segera melesakkan juniornya pada hole Sungmin. Lagi dan lagi yeoja itu memekik dibuatnya. Walau Kyuhyun yang terhebat, tentu saja apa yang dilakukan Kibum membuatnya kaget.

"Kyu, kau mau bermain dulu tidak?" Tanya Kibum santai. Dengan santainya ia menyodorkan nipple Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm sepertinya tidak. Mungkin hanya beberapa syarat saja" Kyuhyun tampak menimbang sambil memilin nipple yang disodorkan Kibum. Intinya kedua nipple itu masing-masing nipplenya dimanjakkan oleh dua tangan.

"Ssshh jangan nnghhh meng nngghh goda nippleku" ucap Sungmin susah payah.

"Noona~ taruh tanganmu dibelakang tengkuk Kibum hyung" perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun melakukannya dan otomatis membuat dadanya membusung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, awas saja kalau kau membuat kissmark!"

"Ne, tidak saenggiiee~"

"Peraturan kedua, tak boleh mendesah! Sebelum aku perintahkan" seru Kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya.

"MWO?! Shireo! Kita udahan saja!" tolak Sungmin.

"Ketiga! Kita harus orgasme bersama!" seru Kyuhyun tanpa mendengar penolakkan.

"SHIREO! AKU TAK IKUTAN! KALIAN SAJA SANA!" seru Sungmin menentang keras.

"Baiklah noona pilih salah satu saja" balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, sedikit berpikir. Sebenarnya ini permainan baru baginya, tapi akal sehatnya masih ada. Dan besok dia harus bekerja. "A aku pilih tetap mendesah" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Sreet

"Ohhh kyuh~ apah yang kau ohh~" desah Sungmin.

"Noona, dia baru mencium kewanitaanmu. Kenapa kau sensitive sekali si?" bisik Kibum sambil mengulum cuping Sungmin.

"Sssshh Cho… bisakah langsung masukkan saja. Besok aku ada rapat" ucap Sungmin serius.

"Baiklah. Kau pemenangnya Jagih~" jawab Kyuhyun.

Jleb

"Argh! Babo! Cho akh!" seru Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba memasukkan kejantanannya.

Keduanya pun meng-in-out-kan junior masing-masing di kedua hole Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah kencang. Memanggil nama keduanya dengan panggilan Cho, sama seperti apa yang Donghae lakukan. Tangannya hanya bisa menarik kepala Kibum untuk tidak terus mengulum cupingnya.

"Shhh cho enngghh cho ohhh ahh ahh" desah Sungmin.

Tubuhnya menghentak keras. Junior keduanya menumbuk titik terdalamnya secara bersamaan. Membuat kenikmatan yang amat berlipat ganda.

Cup~

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan ganas, mencoba memfokuskan yeojanya untuk menikmati permainan malam ini. Takut sekali kalau Sungminnya merasa kesakitan atas perlakuan dirinya dan juga hyungnya.

"Emmhhh Kyuh~ emmh" desah Sungmin diantara French kiss yang mereka buat.

Merasa diabaikan Kibum meremas gemas dua bongkahan sintal milik Sungmin. Memilin puncaknya sedikit kasar agar setidaknya Sungmin melepas pangutan Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh Cho ohhh akh akuh oohh"

Kibum berhasil melepaskan pangutan itu. Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengulum nipple Sungmin. Mencoba membuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin di sana. Padahal kissmark tadi pagi, kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi belum hilang sepenuhnya. Kalau sudah begini Sungmin akan seperti orang sakit yang memakai syal.

"Oohhh Cho akuhh aooohh mau ahh" desah Sungmin.

"Tidak ssh noona seb benn ttaarr" racau Kibum.

"Baby~ sabar! Hyung keluarkan di luar!" seru Kyuhyun mengikatkan.

"Nnneehhh"

"Akuh tak kuat aahhh ahhh Choo ahhh" racau Sungmin.

"Bersama" kompak kedua kakak-adik itu.

"Akhhhh!" teriak ketiganya membahana di ruang tamu. Kibum lebih dulu mengeluarkan juniornya agar bisa keluar di luar Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyumin sedang menikmati cairan keduanya yang menyembur di rahim Sungmin. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar penuh dan lega.

"Hah sudah yah hosh aku mau tidur" lirih Sungmin.

"Noona sekali lagi" manja kedua namja itu dengan puppy eyes mereka yang gagal.

"Tidak! Aku cape!" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah.

"Sekali lagi deh~ aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam, membuat holemu penuh, bagaimana?" rayu Kibum.

Pletak

"Jangan seenaknya menggoda Cho Kibum! Kau mengeluarkan di dalam, akan kukeluarkan juga di dalam Donghae-mu!" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ya sudah kita sudahi saja" balas Kibum akhirnya.

"Menungging Minnie~" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Mau membersihkanmu" sahut Kibum.

"Tidak! Terima kasih! Malam ini aku tidur dengan Donghae! Bye Cho mesum!" ucap Sungmin yang langsung meninggalkan kedua Cho itu dalam keadaan cengo.

.

.

.

END? Yah

Ga usah TBC?

.

Aku frustasi bikin NC ini. Ini masuk 21 atau 17 si. Aku enek kalau di suruh baca ulang, mohon maaf kalo ada typo.

Gimana? Terserah si kalo mau lanut.

Gumawo yg kemaren udah ngelike dank omen. Kalau komen dan likenya berkurang dari yang kemarin, berarti ff ini akan tamat. Mungkin akan lanjut, tapi di .com dan memakai password. Dimohon tak ada siders, ff ini sangat susah buatnya apalagi part 3somenya.

.

Comment Please~


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_

"_Jangan seenaknya menggoda Cho Kibum! Kau mengeluarkan di dalam, akan kukeluarkan juga di dalam Donghae-mu!" bentak Kyuhyun marah._

"_Baiklah-baiklah. Ya sudah kita sudahi saja" balas Kibum akhirnya._

"_Menungging Minnie~" perintah Kyuhyun._

"_Eh? Mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung._

"_Mau membersihkanmu" sahut Kibum._

"_Tidak! Terima kasih! Malam ini aku tidur dengan Donghae! Bye Cho mesum!" ucap Sungmin yang langsung meninggalkan kedua Cho itu dalam keadaan cengo._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Pagi harinya kedua yeoja itu sudah sibuk dengan pakaian masing-masing. Mereka ingin perge ke kantor, rupanya.

"Hae, sebaiknya aku pakai warna hitam atau merah?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan pakaiannya pada Donghae.

"Sebaiknya hitam saja, eon. Kulitmu putih mulus"

"Baiklah. Hae~ kurasa kau cocok pakai yang merah. Kau itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus, jangan suka ditutupi dengan sesuatu yang jelek"

"Ne, eon. Aku sedang mencoba"

Kira-kira begitulah omongan setiap pagi mereka.

.

Beda Haemin, beda Kihyun.

Keduanya malah sedang terlelap di kasur mereka. Rupanya permainan kemarin malam membuatnya kehabisan tenaga sangat banyak. Toh, mereka tidak bekerja sebagai karyawan kantoran.

Kyuhyun bekrja di sebuah perusahaan game yang memang dia pemilik dan pembuatnya.

Kibum bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit yang memang dia pemilik dan dokter utamanya.

.

"Kyu! Bum! Kami berangkat!" seru kedua yeoja itu yang sudah siap.

Keduanya memakai blazer hitam seplutut untuk menutupi pakaian minim di dalamnya.

"Aku yang menyetir, Hae" peringat Sungmin saat Donghae ingin menduduki bangku sopir.

"Unnie~" rengek Donghae.

"Tidak! Duduklah dan jadi anak manis di kursi penumpang Hae~" nasihat SUngmin.

Memang Donghae tak bisa menyetir. Kemarin saja dia menghancurkan ferari hitam milik Kibum. Untung saja Kibum tak meminta ganti rugi.

Kalau Sungmin, jagonya menyetir. Setidaknya seminggu sekali ia mengikuti balapan liar. Tentu saja itu tak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun atau pun Kibum. Paling hanya Donghae yang tahu.

.

Sesampainya di kantor mereka langsung menuju ruangan mereka.

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, dimana terdapat tiga meja utama. Meja Sungmin dan Donghae terletak di kiri-kanan pintu, sedangkan yang satunya menghadap tepat ke depan pintu. Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat set sofa. Di sebelah kiri meja Sungmin terdapat mini coolcash. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan meja Donghae terdapat sebuah dispenser.

Sreet

setelah memasuki ruangan itu, kedua yeoja itu melepaskan blazer mereka. Sungmin dengan mini dress hitam yang membentuk setiap lekuk tubuhnya, payudaranya menyembul sesak karena mini dress itu. Donghae dengan mini dress merahnya yang menampilkan S line tubuhnya, pinggangnya yang sangat ramping.

"Pagi Cho Siwon sajangnim" sapa Haemin berbarengan sambil menuju meja Siwon.

Cho Siwon. Putra pertama pasangan Cho. Kakak dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Pemilik utama Cho Group.

"Hmm… kuperhatikkan jalan kalian aneh. Apa namdongsaengku bermain sangat kasar tadi malam?" tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir.

"Ya. Bilang pada kedua dongsaengmu itu agar jangan melakukan 3some seenaknya" adu Sungmin kesal.

"Rasanya aku tak ingin kerja karena kedua holeku sangat sakit" rengek Donghae.

"Baiklah. Sini ku obati" Siwon menghela napas pasrah.

Selalu seperti ini. Kedua yeojachingu adiknya akan menghampirinya saat tubuhnya kesakitan.

Kedua yeoja itu menungging di meja Siwon dengan tubuh bagian atas yang menempel pada meja Siwon.

"Apa aku yang harus melepasnya juga?" tanya Siwon.

"Iya" jawab kedua yeoja itu kompak.

"Bahkan kalian masih memakai string juga saat sakit" komentar Siwon yang mulai membuka string milik Sungmin.

"Itu ssshhh kalau memakai string tak akan sakit ssshh" desis Sungmin saat telunjuk Siwon yang sudah dibaluri salep anti septic menyentuh hole Sungmin.

"Hmm… merah sekali. Berapa kali kalian melakukannya?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Hanya ssshhh sekali. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Kibum memasukinya sshh" adu Sungmin, kegelian.

Selesai, Sungmin berbalik. Duduk di atas meja Siwon sambil membenarkan stringnya.

Siwon beralih membuka string Donghae. Kemudian mengoleskannya. Donghae tak banyak berbicara hanya mendesis, seperti Sungmin.

"Enngghh" lenguh Donghae pelan saat Sieon meremas salah satu bongkahan bokong Donghae.

"Sudah. Sekarang bayar aku" pinta Siwon dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Baiklah, sekali saja" jawab Sungmin malas.

"Ta tapi eon. Kita harus bekerja"

"Hari ini Sungmin akan mengecheck perusahaan di Gangnam sendiri. Sementara kau, Hae. Kau hanya mengecheck di sini" jelas Siwon.

"Benarkah?" seru keduanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah. Aku akan balapan sehabis itu" gumam Sungmin senang.

"Terserahmu Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar nakal. Kemarilah"

Kedua yeoja itu pun mendekat ke arah Siwon. Mendudukan diri di paha kanan dan kiri Siwon.

"Won, kau tahu bukan kalau kami sangat mencintaimu? Aku bahkan rela tubuhku disentuh oleh adikmu Won" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Donghae terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Bahkan Donghae pun kelihatannya sudah muak dengan ini Won. Kapan kau membalas perasaan kami?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Diam dan nikmati saja Nona Lee" balas Siwon.

Donghae dan Sungmin bersandar pada bahu Siwon. Bersiap untuk merasakkan sensasi yang seharusnya biasa tapi menjadi luar biasa karena Siwon yang melakukannya.

Ya, kedua yeoja itu hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih adik Siwon. Padahal sebenarnya kedua yeoja itu terutama Sungmin mencintai Siwon. Seperti apa yang tadi Sungmin bilang. Mereka berdua bahkan merelakan keperawanan mereka buat kedua adik Siwon.

"Ohhh Wonnhh ahh" desahan itu mulai terdengar seiring dengan kedua jari tangan Siwon mengaduk kedua vagina yeoja manis itu bersamaan.

"Wonnhhh ciumm mmhhh akuhhh" pinta Sungmin seraya menoleh pada Siwon.

Cup~

Siwon menciumnya panas. Lidah mereka bertaut seiring kocokan itu. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati setiap sodokkan ketiga jri Siwon di lubang senggamanya.

"Hahh hhhh Wonnnhhh lebihh oohhh" desah Sungmin saat ciuman itu terputus.

"Hae~" panggil Siwon. Berharap Donghae akan berbalik. Nyatanya Donghae tak berbalik hanya terus terpejam.

"Akhh ahhh wonnhh" pekik Donghae saat g-spotnya ditumbuk keras.

"Morehh ahhh ohhh" desah Sungmin tak kuat.

"Wooooooonnhhh!" teriak keduanya saat gelombang orgasme menerpa keduanya.

"Sudah nona Lee. Kalian bersihkan sendiri ya" suruh Siwon.

Keduanya mulai membersihkan diri.

"Kalian tahu, stock tissue di ruanganku cepat habis karena kalian" ledek Siwon.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah mau bercinta dengan kami. Bahkan untuk membersihkan dengan mulutmu saja kau tak mau" balas Sungmin jutek.

"Hahahah kau sangat menggemaskan nona Lee. Pantas saja adikku tergila-gila padamu" puji Siwon.

"Sudahlah, Won. Dia adikmu. Bukan dirimu. Aku pergi dulu bye" pamit Sungmin.

"Sungmin jangan memakai pakaian sexy saat balapan" peringat Siwon.

"Ya. Aku mengerti, sajangnim" ejek Sungmin.

Tak lama tubuh Sungmin menghilang. Menyisakkan Donghae dan Siwon.

"Hae~ kemari~ aku akan membersihkanmu" panggil Siwon.

"Tidak, Won! Cepat, mana pekerjaanku" balas Donghae cepat.

"Pekerjaanmu ada di mejaku. Kemarilah"

"Hhh baiklah"

Donghae pun menghampiri Siwon. Mukanya sengaja ia buat sejutek mungkin agar Siwon tak bermain-main dengannya.

Sreet

Bruk

"Aww" rintih Donghae saat punggungnya menghantam meja Siwon. "A apa yang kau lakukan? Mana tugasku?" tanya Donghae gugup.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu" jawab Siwon.

Cup~

Dikecupnya kewanitaan Donghae yang masih tertutupi stringnya. Kemudian membukanya. "Kau sangat cantik" puji Siwon tanpa melepas fokusnya pada kewanitaan Donghae yang memerah.

"Sssh Wooonnhh" desah Donghae saat Siwon mulai mengulum bibir kewanitaannya.

"Mendesahlah hanya untukku Hae" balas Siwon.

"Ohhh siwonn ohhh jang nngghhhan menggodahhh ahhh kuuhhh" desah Donghae tak keruan sambil mengacak gemas rambut Siwon.

"Hmmm Sudah" seru Siwon sennag.

"Baguslah. Mana pekerjaanku?"

"Kau tampak sexy dengan warna merah Hae~"

"Mana pekerjaanku?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku saat ingin memasukimu? Bahkan Sungmin saja menginginkanku. Apa kau mulai mencintai Kibum?" tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi. Tatapan matanya menusuk pada mata Donghae.

"Aku tidak mencintai adikmu apalagi kau, Siwon" jawab Donghae sinis.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa karena 'dia'? apa kau tak bisa melihat cintaku? Bahkan aku mengorbankan hatiku untuk adikku! Dengar Lee Donghae, aku hanya mencintaimu! Kau tahu itu" seru Siwon frustasi.

"Sduahlah Won. Aku ingin bekerja"

"Tidak!"

Drrtt drrttt

"Angkat" perintah Siwon.

"Yoboseyo" ucap Donghae memulai percakapan di ponselnya.

"Loudspaker" ucap Siwon tanpa bersuara.

Pip

"**Hae~ jagih~ kau sudah berengkat? Padahal adik kecilku sedang terbangun**" manja Kibum diseberang ponsel.

Siwon yang mendengarnya menggeram kesal. Sungguh ia muak dengan keadaan ini.

"Hmmm terus… apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Donghae polos.

"**Bisakah kina melakukan sex phone**?" tanya Kibum.

"Baiklah"

"**Hmmm Harus kita mulai dari mana? Saat aku mencubit klitmu?"**

"Akh!" pekik Donghae saat klitnya dicubit oleh Siwon.

Siwon berencana mengikuti alur yang dibuat adiknya.

"**Hae~ kau benar-benar hebat. Apa di situ ada Siwon hyung? Bisakah kau kekamar mandi sayang?**" tanya dan puji Kibum.

"Ti tidak. Lanjutkan saja Bum. Biarkan ini berjalan cepat sayang~"

"**Aww haiku yang polos menjadi nakal**" goda Kibum.

"Cepatlah Bummie"

Dimulailah phone sex Kibum dengan Donghae dan Siwon sebagai tokoh utamanya.

"Ennggghhh jangg nnggann mennngg godahh ohhh" desah Donghae saat ketiga jari Siwon mengaduk-ngaduknya lagi.

"Ohhh Hae~ bisakah langsung kepermainan inti sayang?" tanya Kibum dari seberang ponsel itu.

"Ti tidak! Akuh nnngghhh hanya mau milik kita bergesekkan sampai orgasme. Bukankah itu hebat, Bummie?" tanya Donghae.

"Neehhh ahhh kau hebat sayang" balas Kibum.

Sreet

Siwon mengambil ponsel Donghae, menjauhkan dari mereka. "Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kita lakukan sekarang" ketus Siwon dengan suara pelan.

"Kembalikan ponselku, Won. Nanti adikmu tahu"

"Bicara kalau kau dipanggil Siwon untuk bekerja" titah Siwon tegas.

"Bummhh~ Mianhee akuhh dipanggil hyungmu sayang~ tunggulah aku di kamar" ucap Donghae.

"**Ish… Siwon hyung menjengkelkan. Bye sayang~**"

"Huft" desah lega keduanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau tak ada pekerjaan aku akan pulang. Dan tolong keluarkan jarimu sajangnim" pinta Donghae ketus.

"Tidak!" tolak Siwon mentah-mentah.

"Ssshhh Wonnhh" desah Donghae karena Siwon mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya lagi.

"Setahun sudah aku menunggu ini. Hae~ biarkan milikku yang besar ini memnuhi lubangmu yang sangat sempit" bisik Siwon dengan nada seduktif.

"Ti sshhh tidak Wonnhhh jang nnghhh annhh ahh ohhh Tuhan"

Siwon sibuk melepas celana dan boxernya. Sedangkan Donghae sedang terduduk di meja Siwon dengan kaki yang terbuka di hadapan Siwon. "Ohhh" desah Donghae tak sengaja begitu milik Siwon sudah terbebas.

"Kagum dengan milikku? Tenang saja kau akan merasakannya sayang"

"Ti tidak!"

"Kau tahu? Ini pengalaman pertama bagiku bercinta. Aku tak pernah menyentuh orang lain selain kau dan Sungmin. Dan milikku tak pernah tersentuh siapa pun sebelumnya, sayang" jelas Siwon.

"Nnngg benarkah?" tanya Donghae sambil berusaha mati-matian mengigit bibirnya. Hasrat dan gairahnya membuncah begitu melihat Siwon sedang mengocok miliknya sendiri.

"Kau sangat sexy dan nakal sayang"

"Hmmm"

"Apa kita perlu awalan untuk miss v-mu?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm"

"Kurasa tidak. Bukankah ini sudah sering dimasuki oleh Kibum?"

"Siwon kalau kau tak berniat! Aku akan pergi!" bentak Donghae kesal.

"Tak sabar, eoh?"

"Kau sshh akhh ahh hjangg nnghhh" omongannya terputus saat kepala milik Siwon menekan klit Donghae.

"Tubuhmu berkhianat sayang" goda Siwon.

"Mas sshhh sukkann nnghhh" perintah Donghae.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Siwon sambil mendorong kepala miliknya agar melesak di lubang Donghae.

"Ohhh akkhhh pelann ssshhh"

Nyatanya adalah Donghae selalu pasrah saat tubuhnya sudah dikendalikan oleh seorang namja.

Jleb

"Argghh!" erang Donghae saat milik Siwon berhasil masuk.

"Mian Hae~ apa sakit?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Hmmm gwenchana hiks… hanya saja sangat sesak"

"Apa lebih sesak dari pada Kibum?"

"Hmmm"

"Boleh aku bergerak?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Sebentar"

"Lubangmu sangat sempit Hae~"

"Itu karena milikmu terlalu besar"

"Tapi kau menyukainya 'kan?"

Blush

Donghae merona hebat. Walau dia sudah sering digoda seperti ini tetap saja membuatnya amat malu.

Cup~

Perlahan Siwon mulai mencium bibir Donghae. Melumat bibir bawahnya lembut sangat lembut seakan takut Donghaenya tersakiti. Ah… bahkan sekarang dia sudah menyatakkan kalau Donghae miliknya? Ayolah Cho Siwon. Bahkan Donghae milik adikmu.

Ciuman keduanya memanas. Tautan lidah mereka sebagai penanda memanasnya ciuman itu. Saliva merembes ke dagu Donghae.

"Ssshhh" desah Donghae saat Siwon mulai menggerakkan miliknya.

Ciuma itu kemudian turun ke leher Donghae. Mengecupi setiap kissmark yang telah Kibum buat, tapi tak berniat untuk meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Siwon tahu, adiknya sangat jeli dengan sesuatu miliknya. Apalagi miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Nggghhhh oohhh ohhh Wonnhhh ahhh" desah Donghae.

Diturunksannya dress itu hingga merosot ke pinggang Donghae.

"Kau sangat semmm pitthhh Haeh~" puji Siwon.

"Ohhh nngghhh terusshh ssshhh wonnhhh ahhh"

Dihisapnya nipple Donghae dengan brutal. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Donghae yang merasakkan ketiga titik sensitifnya dimanjakkan hanya mampu mendesah saja.

Nipplenya dikulum dan dipilin, holenya diaduk-aduk.

"Woonnhh akuhhh~" pekik Donghae.

Tak seperti biasanya, Donghae kali ini orgasme begitu cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon selalu menumbuknya dengan tepat dan kasar. Membuat gelombang kenikmatan itu tercipta lebih cepat.

"Akhhhh Siwoooonnn!" teriak Donghae saat gelombang itu benar-benar datang.

Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme Donghae. Sungguh Siwon sangat bahagia, dia bisa membuat gadis yang dicintainya orgasme dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae~" dan dengan begitu Siwon mulai menggenjot hole Donghae. Membuat Donghae menghentak-hentak kasar.

"Ahhh ahhh ohhh Siwonn nnnggghhh"

"Semm pithhh ahh"

"Ohhh mmmmmhhh nngghhh ahhhh"

"Ohhh hangat Hae~"

"Terushhhhh sshhh ahhh morehhh deeppphherrrrr ahhh"

"Ohhhh nikmat"

"Yah ahh nyaahhh disituuhhh oohhhhh wonnnn ahhhh"

"Hae akuh!"

"Ahhhh wonnn keluar kkhhaann diiluarrhhh ppali ahhh"

"Tttiiidaakk aaaaaaakkkkkkkkkhhhhhh Haaeeeeeee!" teriak Siwon.

Spermanya menyembur begitu deras ke rahum Ddonghae. Dapat dirasakkan perut Donghae menghangat oleh cairan itu. Tubuh keduanya berpelukkan erat.

"Hae~ terima kasih"

"Wonhh hiks… kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" isak Donghae dalam pelukkan Siwon.

Deh

Siwon terdiam. Hatinya seakan dilempari beribu-ribu anak panah. Donghaenya menangis. Menangis karenanya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang amat Siwon benci. Dirinya yang menyakiti Donghae terus dan terus.

"Lanjutkan" balas Siwon dingin.

Sreet

Dibalikannya tubuh Donghae hingga payudaranya menyentuh dinginnya meja. Sementara Siwon sudah kembali menggenjot dari belakang. Entah kenapa seperti ini membuat keduanya tampak lebih bergairah.

"Ahhhh morehhh ahhhb wooooooonnnhhh nggggggh"

"Ahhhh nikmat Hae"

"Ahhhhhh eooooohh nggghhhhhh"

"Ohhh God! Sangat sempit Hae!"

"Ahhhh morehh ahhhhh terusssshhhh Wonnhhh"

Dug dug dug

Kira kira begitulah bunyi meja yang tak sengaja ikut bergoyang akibat permainan liar Siwon.

"Sess sakhhh ahhh Wonnn dadaku sesakkhhh" protes Donghae karena dadanya semakin menekan meja itu.

Sreet

Bruk

Siwon menggendong Donghae ala koala. Menekan tubuh Donghae pada tembok. Membuat intensitas kenjotan itu mekin bertambah liar.

"Ahhhhhh Wooonnhhhhh aoooohhh"

"Sebentar lagihhh ahhhh"

"NNgghhhh akuhhh ohhhhh"

"NNgghh bersama sayang"

"ARGGGHHHHHH!" lagi kedua cairan itu bercampur pada rahim Donghae. Membuat perut Donghae terasa penuh karena cairan tadi masih tersisa. Bahkan cairannya sudah menetes hingga lantai.

"Won, sudah aku lelah"

"Tidak! Puaskan aku" perintah Siwon yang sudah diliputi napsu.

"Tidak! Kau menyeramkan Won!" tolak Donghae.

"Begitukah aku? Baik. Lepaskan semaumu" balas Siwon.

Srett

"Aww akhh" pekik Donghae kesakitan. Ngilu, perih, sakit plus nikmat menjalar menjadi satu saat tautan itu terlepas.

"Pakai ini" perintah Siwon.

"Tidak!"

"Pakai sampai pulang! atau aku bilang tentang ini pada Sungmin!" bentak Siwon.

"Wonn hiks.. kau jahat hiks…"

"Pakailah. Didepan mataku. Duduk dimejaku" perintah Siwon dingin.

Mau tak mau Donghae pun menurutinya. Didudukannya dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mulai melebarkan pahanya. Perlahan sangat perlahan dia mulai memasukkan vibrator pada holenya yang memerah.

"Hiks… sshhh…" desah Donghae saat vibrator itu sudah tenggelam di holenya.

"Satu lagi yang kecil untuk klit mungilmu sayang" perintah Siwon.

"Hiks… kau menakutkan Won" isak Donghae.

"Selesai!" seru Siwon.

Drrrttt

"Akhhh! Ahhh ohhh Wonnhh jangg ahhh" desah Donghae saat kedua vibrator itu menyala dengan tempo sedang.

"Ini tugasmu. Hanya menghitung pengeluaran. Kalau kau merasa tak kuat. Datang kemari, masukkan milikku ke holemu yang sempit dan bergetar itu" jelas Siwon memberikan selembar kertas.

Drrrttt

"Akhhhh jangan dibessarr khhannn ohhh" protes Donghae kala getaran vibrator makin menggila.

Donghae pun kembali ke mejanya. Isakkan kecil terkadang masih terdengar. Atau desahan sezy yang terdengar. Duduknya jadi tak nyaman karena vibrator yang terus bergetar itu. Fokusnya menghilang. Biasanya 10 menit ia akan selesai, tapi sekarang? Entahlah.

.

Siwon POV

Bisa kulihat Donghaeku bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sesekali mendesah sexy. Bisa kulihat kedua nipplenya tercetak sempurna pada gaun merah yang ia pakai. Donghaeku yang sempurna.

"Nngghh aahhh akuhhh ooohhhh" lenguh Donghae saat orgasme itu datang. Bisa kulihat cairanku dan cairannya tadi ikut merembes keluar. Sepertinya aku harus membereskan ini sendiri.

"Lebih nikmat tanganku? Vibrator? Atau milikku yang membuatmu orgasme Hae?" seruku.

Dia tak menjawab. Hanya mendesah.

Maafkan aku Lee Donghae.

Andai kau melupakannya

Andai Kibum tak pernah bertemu denganmu

Andai hanya aku orang yang kau cinta

Andai aku yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu bukan Kibum, atau pun 'dia'

Eunhyuk sahabatku. Maafkan aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Maaf Hyuk, maaf karena aku mencintai kekasihmu

Maaf Bum, maafkan hyungmu yang mencintai kekasihmu

Siwon POV END

.

Donghae POV

"Ahhh nnghhhh" desahku.

Getaran vibrator ini tak mau berhenti. Sungguh aku lemas terus berorgasme. Tubuhku panas setengah mati.

Siwon sahabatku. Ada apa denganmu?

Hyuk, aku merindukanmu

Kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi dari sini? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa tak bawa saja aku ke surge bersamamu?

Aku tak kuat menjalani hidupku Hyuk.

Apa orang tuaku dan kau bertemu di surga?

Bisakah aku menyusulmu?

Aku tak kuat dengan ketiga namja Cho ini

Kutolehkan pandanganku kea rah Siwon. Bisa kulihat air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Matanya terpejam sempurna.

Siwon. Sebegitu sakitkah dirimu hingga tak memikirkan persaanku?

Aku ingin kau yang dulu Siwon

Aku menyayangimu layaknya seorang kakak Won

Aku tak bisa membalas cintamu sama sekali

Maafkan aku

Donghae POV END

.

Author POV

Donghae terlihat berjalan ke arah Siwon dengan sebuah berkas ditangannya. Ditaruhnya berkas itu perlahan di meja Siwon.

"Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Donghae takut-takut.

"Kemari Hae~ aku akan membukanya" balas Siwon lembut.

Donghae duduk di meja Siwon, melebarkan kakinya perlahan. Getaran itu belum terhenti.

Sreet

Dengan kasar Siwon menarik vibrator itu tanpa menghentikannya. Membuat Donghae menggelingjang nikmat.

"Maafkan aku Hae? Lupakan hari ini. Aku akan membiarkanmu bersama adikku. Kumohon jangan sakiti dia, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku sangat menyayangi adikku Hae~" mohon Siwon.

"Hiks… aku tak bisa, Won. Hiks… kau jahat hiks" isak Donghae.

"Aku tahu! Aku jahat! Aku monster!" seru Siwon sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Grap

Donghae segera memeluk Siwon. Membawa eajah Siwon agar tertanam di dadanya. Donghae menangis sejadinya dalam pangkuan Siwon. "Jangan sakiti dirimu, Won" lirih Donghae.

"Maafkan aku Hae~ maafkan aku"

"Iya Won. Iya. Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku mencintaimu Hae"

Keduanya pun terdiam. Tatapan mereka melembut tapi sarat akan kesedihan yang dalam. Perlahan, entah siapa yang memulai kedua wajah itu mendekat. Saling menautkan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Tak ada napsu apalagi gairah itu.

"Emmhhh" desah Donghae mengubah intensitas ciumannya.

Entah kenapa dirinya begitu blank.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu untuk yang terakhir Hae?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Tidak. Kau boleh menyentuhku kapan saja. Asal jangan siksa dirimu, sunggu aku tak kuat melihatmu seperti ini. Kau sahabat terbaikku" jelas Donghae.

"Apa aku boleh mengisi hatimu Hae?" tanya Siwon perlahan.

"Maaf Won. Kau tahu pemilik hati ini"

"Baiklah. Tapi kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk tidak mencintaimu Hae~"

"Ya. Lakukanlah Siwon. Sentuh aku dengan cintamu, sentuh aku dengan lembut"

"Terima kasih"

Dan pergumulan itu dimulai kembali. Tubuh Donghae boleh dimiliki Siwon, tapi hatinya tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Apartment

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah pulang sedari tadi. Mereka berdua tampak bermain game bersama.

Cklek

"Aku pulang!" seru seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci.

"Noona!" seru keduanya riang.

"Yak! Tidak usah berteriak Cho!" keluh Sungmin.

"Kenapa noona lama sekali pulangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun manja.

"Siwon menyuruhku mengechek perusahaan yang ada di Gangnam" ucap Sungmin cepat-cepat.

"He?"

"Noona! Kami lapar!" seru Kibum.

"Memangnya kalian belum makan?" tanya Sungmin medudukan diri di sofa. tepatnya di antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Bukan lapar seperti itu. Kami menginginkanmu noona" jelas Kibum.

"Ya sudah cepat. Tak ada inti ya" balas Sungmin memperingati.

"Ne!" jawab keduanya patuh.

Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik gaun Sungmin hingga gaun itu hanya mengelilingi pinggangnya.

Cup

Kedua nipple Sungmin dikecup oleh kedua adik-kakak Cho itu. Kemudian dikulum dan dihisap dengan kuat nipplenya.

"Ahhh ohhh argh! Jangan memasukkan seenaknya babo!" protes Sungmin saat kedua telunjuk Cho bersaudara memasuki holenya. Kulumannya juga tak terhenti.

"Mian noona" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Akhh oohhh yaggg ahhh" desah Sungmin sambil mendorong kepala kedua Cho itu agar semakin dalam.

"Nngghhh ahhhh ahhhhhh ohhhh Cho"

"Ahhhhhh jannggg nnggannnn akhhh deeeppp Cho"

"Yahhh ahhhh ahhhh"

Desahan it uterus keluar dari bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin itu.

Cklek

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampilkan Donghae dan siwon. Sontak kedua orang yang melihat pergumulan kyuminbum hanya mendesah kasar.

"Hae~ kau sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae yang sadar.

"Teruskan lah dulu, Bum. Aku ingin berganti baju" jawab Donghae malas.

"Hmmm… Kyuhyun, Kibum. Kau tak kasihan dengan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon yang melihat malas pergumulan itu.

"Woonnhhh ahhh mau ikutt ahhhh" tawar Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Min" ucap Kyuhyun.

Jleb

"Akh!" pekik Sungmin saat jari telunjuk Siwon ikut-ikutan masuk. Akhirnya telunjuk ketiga Cho bersaudara itu mengaduk kewanitaan Sungmin dengan kasar.

Cklek

"Hah… belum selesai juga. Aku tidur ya" gumam Donghae yang baru datang.

"Chhhoooooooooo!" teriak Sungmin saat cairan itu menyembur ketiga jari itu.

"Noona! Ayo kita bermain!" rengek Kibum yang buru-buru mendekati Donghae.

"Jangan Bum. Kasihan Sungmin dan Donghae. Tadi pagi aku baru mengobatinya. Jangan membuat mereka sakit lagi" seru Siwon buru-buru. Khawatir dengan Donghae yang tenaganya sudah habis karenanya.

"Ahh maaf noona" seru Kihyun kompak.

"Hmmm"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Ayo" ajak Kibum lembut.

"Hmmm"

Cup

Dikecupnya kening Donghae lembut oleh Kibum.

Siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum miris. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat live romance adiknya dengan wanita yang amat sangat ia cintai.

"Hyung, kau ingin menginap di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Boleh kah?"

"Masih ada kamar satu lagi, Won"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Akhirnya ini dilanjut.

Kecewa berat si sama siders yang udah maintain password, ga taunya ga komen. Tapi juga semangat sama review dari ffn yang menyambut baik

Aku udah susah-susah buatnya, apalagi ratenya NC21. Ff yang lain aku maklumi kalau banyak siders, aku g peduli buat ff lain yg banyak siders, tapi ga untuk ff ini

Gumawo yang udah review, keep review and follow my ff

.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun oppa! Saengil Chukhae Hamnida! We always love you! ELF Love you!

.

_Preview_

"_Ahh maaf noona" seru Kihyun kompak._

"_Hmmm"_

"_Kalau begitu tidurlah. Ayo" ajak Kibum lembut._

"_Hmmm"_

_Cup_

_Dikecupnya kening Donghae lembut oleh Kibum._

_Siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum miris. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat live romance adiknya dengan wanita yang amat sangat ia cintai._

"_Hyung, kau ingin menginap di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon._

"_Boleh kah?"_

"_Masih ada kamar satu lagi, Won"_

"_Baiklah"_

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

_Flashback on_

_Sebuah keluarga hangat sedang berada dalam sutu mobil. Mereka ingin berlibur ke pantai sepertinya. Terlihat dari bawaan mereka yang amat banyak._

"_Hyungie~ jangan ambil PSP Kyunnie~" rengek namja berambut coklat ikal._

"_Hyungie~ jangan ambil bukuku" protes namja kecil satunya._

"_Cho Siwon! Berhentilah menggoda namdongsaengmu, jagi" nasihat sang umma yang berada di kursi depan penumpang. Menemani sang suami menyetir._

"_Awas Hyungie~ aku ingin dekat dengan Kibum hyung saja" protes Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas lengan Siwon._

"_Aww saengi~ sakit tahu" protes Siwon, sang hyung._

"_Kyuhyun berhentilah mencubiti hyungmu" komentar sang umma._

"_Kalian berisik sekali" sindir Kibum._

"_Aigoo saengieku yang satu ini cool sekali" goda Siwon._

"_Cho Siwon!" seru Kihyun plus ummanya kesal._

"_Hahahahhaha. Kalian sangat lucu" gelak tawa mulai terdengar dari mulut sang appa._

"_Kanginie~" manja Leeteuk, umma mereka._

"_Apa, jagi?"_

"_Apa akan ada live romance saat diperjalanan?"_

"_Tentu saja, hyung" sahut Kibum cepat._

_Kelimanya pun tergelak karena ocehan Sibumkyu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bernyanyi ria. Keluarga Cho adalah keluarga bahagia, semua orang juga tahu itu. Ketiga anaknya yang namja semua itu saling menyayangi. Walau terkadang ada pertengkaran kecil yang aneh._

_Sampai_

_Sebuah container melintas begitu cepat di depan mereka. Kangin sebagai sopir berusaha untuk mengeremnya. _

"_Awas appa!" teriak keempat orang lainnya. Dan…_

_Brak_

_Ckiiitt_

_Mobil keluarga Cho berbalik sangat cepat, terguling di samping container yang juga terguling. Tabrakkan itu cukup keras hingga semua kaca mobil itu pecah._

_Orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu buru-buru ke sana untuk menolong. Membawa mereka secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak lama setelah beberapa yang tertolong, mobil itu terbakar._

_._

_Siwon POV_

_Perlahan kubuka mataku. Bau obat-obatan mengusik penciumanku._

"_Dimana aku?" lirihku saat melihat semuanya putih._

_Keluargaku? Dimana mereka? Tadi? Bukannya kami sedang menyanyi? Lalu? Lalu…_

"_Appa! Umma! Kyuhyun! Kibum!" teriakku sekencangnya memanggil mereka. _

_Segera mungkin aku turun dari tempat tidur ini. Berlari sekencangnya entah kemana yang terpenting menemui seluruh keluargaku._

"_Tuan, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang suster padaku._

"_Suster. Dimana keluargaku! Ummaku! Appaku! Dimana? Dimana Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Sus!" teriakku frustasi._

"_Sabar tuan. Ayo saya antar" ucap suster itu._

_Kami pun berlari ke ruang IGD. Di sana, tepat di sana, kulihat kedua adikku berbaring di atas kasur. Tubuhnya penuh darah. Apa ini? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?_

_Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dua ranjang yang berdampingan itu. Kyuhyun, kepalanya sudah di perban. Kibum, tangannya sudah diperban._

"_Saeng, kau kenapa?" tanyaku lirih._

_Kenapa tidak aku saja yang terbaring di sana? Kenapa harus kedua adikku? Kenapa aku baik-baik saja? Kenapa aku berada di tengah! Kenapa aku tak melarang mereka ke pantai! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Kenapa aku menjahili mereka! Kenapa! Kenapa?!_

_Siwon POV END_

_._

_Author POV_

_Siwon terjatuh diantara ranjang adiknya. Tangisnya pecah. Tak dipedulikannya orang yang mungkin melihat namja berumur 17 tahun mennagis. Rasa sedihnya mengalahkan segalanya._

"_Dimana umma! Dimana appa!" teriaknya frustasi. "Sus! Dimana mereka!" teriak Siwon di depan suster itu._

_Keduanya pun segera menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tampak bersih. _

_Siwon terdiam di depannya._

"_Masuklah"_

"_Apa tubuh kedua orang tuaku masih utuh?" tanya Siwon dingin._

"_Maaf. Mereka terbakar dan baru tertolong saat mobilnya padam" ucap seorang uisanim._

"_Kalau begitu. Aku tak ingin melihat. Aku ingin ke tempat adikku" jawab Siwon dingin._

_._

_Bruk_

_Siwon kembali menangis di ruang rawat inap itu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah dipindahkan ke satu kamar VIP. Tak henti-hentinya Siwon mennagis dan merutuki keadaan._

"_Saeng bangunlah" pinta Siwon._

_Sudah tiga hari berselang, keduanya tak terbangun. Masih setia diranjang dengan segala alat kedokteran._

"_Aku janji tak akan menjahili kalian. Aku janji akan berkorban apapun demi kalian. Bangunlah saeng. Hanya kalian yang kupunya" mohon Siwon._

_Drrtt drrtt_

_Ponsel Siwon bergetar. Menampilkan sebuah nama, Donghae._

"_Yoboseyo"_

"_**Hiks… Won hiks… Hyukkie hiks… Siwon Hyukkie… Hyukkie kecelakaan hiks… dia hiks… dia meninggal Won**__" _

"_Apa? Hae?" tanya Siwon lirih. Tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya._

_Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Air mata yang tadi sempat hilang kembali menetes menuruni pipinya. Setelah kematian orang tuanya, dia juga harus kehilangan sahabatnya. Bahkan kedua adiknya belum tersadar. Dan sekarang? Mendengar yeoja yang amat ia cintai menangis?_

_Tidak cukupkah Tuhan memberi cobaan untuknya?_

_Bukankah Tuhan memberi cobaan tak pernah melebihi batas kemampuan manusia_

_Siwon saja tak bisa menjalaninya lagi. Apa ini akan terus berlanjut?_

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Apartment

Kedua yeoja itu tengah sibuk di dapur. Sebenarnya mungkin hanya Sungmin saja. Karena Donghae sedang merapikan apartemen mereka. Hari ini memang hari libur, pantas-lah mereka berleha-leha di apartemen.

"Hmm masak apa jagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Sarapan untuk kalian, Kyu"

"Hmmm harum. Tapi tak seharum dirimu" puji Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm. Bisakah kau duduk saja di meja makan?" perintah Sungmin.

"Nde umma~" balas Kyuhyun polos.

Di lain tempat tampak dua orang namja tengah terduduk di ruang tengah. Salah satunya membaca buku kedokteran yang tebal. Sedangkan yang satunya tengah membaca Koran.

'Kalian sangat mirip' batin Donghae yang sedang menyapu ruangan itu.

"Hae~ apakah kau ada acara besok?" tanya Kibum tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Tak ada. Besok masih hari Minggu dan belum bekerja" jawab Donghae.

"Ke pantai yuk!" ajak Kibum riang.

Deg

"Tidak! Kau tak boleh ke pantai Cho Kibum! Sebaiknya temani hyungmu ini berbelanja" seru Siwon cepat-cepat.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu, umurmu itu sudah 26 tahun seharusnya kau memiliki kekasih" protes Kibum.

"Kau juga masih 24 tahun. Berhentilah kekanakan Cho Kibum" balas Siwon.

"Hyungie~" panggil Kyuhyun manja. Didudukannya dirinya diantara Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Kibum yang merasa aneh dengan sikap adiknya.

"Ayo makan! Makanan sudah siap"

"Cepat katakana apa yang kau mau" todong Siwon yang mengerti apa permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah dulu hyung. Kita bicarakan sambil makan" ajak Kyuhyun berusaha semanis mungkin dengan hyungnya.

"Berhentilah manja Kyu. Umurmu sudah 23 tapi tetap saja kekanakan" keluh Kibum mengikuti gaya Siwon.

"Kibum! Kau benar-benar mengesalkan" keluh Siwon.

.

Kelimanya pun makan bersama di ruang makan. Tak henti-hentinya mereka bercanda atau bercerita tentang hari-hari mereka.

"Kita seperti keluarga ya" ucap Siwon bahagia.

"Tentu saja!" balas mereka kecuali Donghae yang hanya bergumam pelan.

"Sebentar lagi hyung. Jika nanti aku menikahi Minnie-ku, aku akan memberikan keponakkan yang banyak" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin begitu lembut dan sarat akan cinta yang sangat besar.

'Kyu, tak bisakah kau hilangkan saja rasamu' batin Sungmin sedih.

"Aku juga. Jika Cho Hospital benar-benar sukses aku akan menikahi Hae-ku" seru Kibum cepat-cepat.

Siwon yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris. Miris? Ayolah, dia bahkan masih sangat mencintai Donghae. Sedangkan Haemin hanya terdiam tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Bahkan sex lebih gampang dari cinta mereka.

"Apa kau mau coba melamar kami? Hahhaa lucu sekali" tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk tertawa.

"Kami serius, Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengigit bibirnya kuat.

"Oh, ayolah tak usah seserius ini. Sebaiknya kalian berdua berkencan dan tinggalkan aku di sini dengan pekerjaanku. Kerjaanku sangat banyak" seru Siwon yang mengerti situasi sudah tak nyaman.

"Baiklah! Kajja! Double date or single date?" tanya Kibum.

"I want single hyung" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyumin Side

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang membuka pintu mobil penumpang. Sungminnya terlelap di mobil karena lelah dengan perjalanan mereka. Padahal mereka hanya ke pantai saja.

Pantai? Bukankah Siwon melarangnya. Apa peduli seorang Cho Kyuhyun tentang itu? Siwon tak pernah member tahu penyebabnya begitu takut dengan pantai.

"Jagi~ ireona" bisik Kyu.

"Ennghhh apa sudah sampai?" lenguh Sungmin.

"Hmm, ayo keluar"

Digendongnya Sungmin ala bridal style, karena Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin-nya terlihat sangat lelah. Didudukannya Sungmin di depan kap mobil.

"Apa masih mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyatukan keningnya pada kening Sungmin. Menghirup harum tubuh Sungmin, Vanila.

"Emmhh sudah emmhh Kyuh~ emmhh kita baru sampai eemmhh" ucap Sungmin susah payah karena bibir atasnya dikecupi Kyuhyun.

"Hmm baiklah, jagi" Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan diri di samping Sungmin. Memeluknya dari samping, menaruh kepalanya pada bahu mungil milik Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Deg

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun tak pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya. Biasanya dia akan mengucapkan kalimat cinta dan Sungmin akan membalas seadanya. Sekarang, Dia harus menjawab apa.

"Y yak! Kau ng ngomong apa sih Kyu!" seru Sungmin gugup.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau tahu hubungan kita menurutku hanya sebagai pelimpahan napsu saja. Apa kau tak merasakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Ti tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" tolak Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Kau kenapa si Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak ada yang kau tutupi dariku 'kan?"

Deg

'Apa yang tidak ku tutupi darimu Kyu? Maafkan noona Kyu' batin Sungmin miris.

Sungmin mengubah posisi. Menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dalam rangkuman tangan mungilnya. Membelainya secara teratur dan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

Sentuhan. Hanya sentuhan yang bisa Sungmin berikan. Dan hanya sentuhan yang bisa menguatkan Kyuhyun kalau Sungminnya, mencintainya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Kyuhyun memang merasa hambar akan hubungan ini, kecuali sentuhan Sungmin yang memabukkan baginya.

"Kyunnie~ kita sedang berkencan. Kenapa membahas masalah yang tak penting?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah imutnya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Cup~

Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Sungmin kilat.

"Baik yeppo. Kita nikmati kencan kita. Ayo ke pantai!" ajak Kyuhyun.

'Lee Sungmin Jeongmal Saranghae' batin Kyuhyun.

.

_Flashback on_

_Seorang yeoja dan seorang namja sedang asik bergandengan tangan sepanjang lorong sekolah. Keduanya tampak merekahkan senyum. Terkadang dari mereka, menggelitik atau mencubit satu sama lainnya. Gelak tawa juga terdengar dari mereka._

"_Jungmo~ah hahha cukup hahhaha cukup" pinta sang yeoja menahan kedua tangan sang namja agar tak menggelitiknya._

"_Tidak Min. Ini hukuman untukmu, Jagi~" balas sang namja makin senang menggelitik sang yeoja._

"_Hahha sudah hahhaha"_

"_Tidak bisa"_

"_Hhahahaha"_

_Bruk_

_Yeoja yang dipanggil Min__Sungmin__ tadi menabrak seseorang. Tepatnya seorang namja tinggi menabraknya. Sungmin yang melihat namja itu terjatuh segera membantunya untuk berdiri._

"_Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin sedikit khawatir karena namja tadi tak bergerak dari posisinya._

"_Gwen__ Gwenchana noona~" jawab namja itu mengembangkan senyum termanis yang ia bisa._

_Namja itu terpesona akan kecantikan yeoja yang menolongnya itu._

"_Namamu siapa? Kau dari mana? Kenapa ada di area Senior High School?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi._

"_Aku… aku… namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencari seseorang. Aku bersekolah di sebelah sekolah noona, SM Junior High School. Noona tahu kan? Nama noona siapa?" jelas dan tanya Kyuhyun._

_Jungmo yang melihat yeojachingunya mengobrol dengan namja tadi segera menghampirinya. _

"_Namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin adik kecil. Kalau begitu noona pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa adik kecil" jawab Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Jungmo. Mendinggalkan Kyuhyun yang diam terpesona._

"_Sungmin noona. Lee Sungmin" gumam Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan tempat kejadian._

_Flashback off_

.

Kihae Side

Terlihat Donghae sedang berada dipangkuan Kibum. Nyatanya mereka hanya ke Cho Hospital karena Kibum memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan.

"Bummie~ aku turun ya~" rengek Donghae yang berada dipangkuan Kibum.

"Tidak! Kau itu penyemangatku. Kalau kau tidak di sisiku aku tak akan bersemangat"

Deg

'Aku tak bisa terus di sisimu, Bum' batin Donghae miris.

"Tapi 'kan tidak perlu dipangkuanmu juga"

"Emmh aku membutuhkanmu Hae~" bisik Kibum seduktif. Kedua tangannya sudah meremas payudara Donghae dari belakang.

"Enngghhh Bumh~ ini di rumah sakit" peringat Donghae.

"Ne~~ aku tahu. Tapi ini rumah sakit milikku"

"Iya, tapi kan kau harus bekerja"

"Ya sudah. Kau duduk di depanku" kesal Kibum.

"Eh? Bummie marah?" tanya Donghae polos.

Kibum tak menjawab malah mendorong Donghae agar tak berada di pangkuannya.

"Kibum, beneran marah?"

Sreet

Donghae segera duduk kembali di pangkuan Kibum. Memeluk Kibum, walau Kibum masih terdiam. Kibum akan susah dibujuk kalau sudah seperti ini. Jalan satu-satunya harus memancingnya.

"Bummie~ mianhe ne~" manja Donghae sambil melesakkan wajahnya pada leher Kibum. Kibum tak peduli, masih membaca beberapa dokumennya. "Bummie~"

Cup

Donghae pun memaksa Kibum untuk menciumnya. Sedikit melumat bibir Kibum agar tak marah lagi.

.

_Flashback_

_Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae hari itu berencana bermain ke rumah sahabatnya, Cho Siwon. Memang biasanya yang ke sini hanya Eunhyuk. Karena Eunhyuklah yang bersahabat dekat dengan Siwon._

"_Won, dimana appa dan ummamu?" tanya Eunhyuk aka Hyukjae._

"_Oh, itu mereka masih ada urusan di Cina. Mungkin pulang lusa" jawab Siwon._

"_Siwon. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Dimana ya?" tanya Donghae._

"_Hae~ah kau baru duduk kenapa langsung ingin ke kamar mandi, jagi~?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah mengejek._

"_Ish… kau menyebalkan" gerutu Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

'_Kau manis Hae~' batin Siwon._

"_Ah, itu di sana" tunjuk Siwon._

_Donghae pun menuju arah yang Siwon tunjukkan. Belum sempat sampai ke sana, matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya tak jauh dari sana. Segera ia menolehkan kepala pada orang itu._

"_Hai. Nuguya? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae lembut. _

_Penasaran, Donghae mendekati orang itu. Seorang namja yang tingginya sama dengannya._

"_Kibum imnida. Cho Kibum, adik dari Siwon hyung. Noona siapa?" tanya namja itu._

"_Wah dongsaengnya Siwon lucu sekali!" seru Donghae._

"_Hmm makasih, noona"_

"_Aku temannya Siwon, hyungmu"_

"_Noona mau kemana?" tanya Kibum._

"_Ah iya aku lupa. Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Annyeong Kibummie~" sadar, Donghae segera ke kamar mandi._

"_Noona neomu kyeoptta" gumam Kibum sambil tersenyum manis._

_Flashback off_

.

Siwon POV

Apa yang harus kulakukan, umma! Appa!

Aku amat mencintai Donghae. Tapi kenapa? Semenjak High School sampai sekarang aku tak mendapatkannya. Dulu Eunhyuk, sekarang Kibum. Apa aku harus mencari cinta yang lain?

Sungguh aku ingin menjaga Donghae, mencintainya secara terang-terangan, bersama dengannya sampai ajal menjemputku.

"Aish… apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Siwon! Sekarang lebih baik kau beres-beres apartemen ini!" seruku frustasi.

Oke. Kedua adikku dan kekasihnya benar-benar meninggalkanku dengan apartemen yang amat berantakan. Bagus. Seorang Cho Siwon menjadi pembantu sehari bagi adiknya. Kedengarannya lumayan juga.

Siwon POV END

.

Author POV

Entah beribu-ribu kata pujian apalagi yang harus disematkan untuk Siwon. Dia benar-benar sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia bersedia membersihkan apartemen milik adiknya yang notabenenya sangat berantakan.

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir jokernya. Beberapa foto keluarganya ia lap secara teratur. Semuanya merupakan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Sudah 9 tahun bukan mereka hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua?

.

_Flashback on_

_Ketiga namja muda bermarga Cho itu sedang berkumpul di kamar di si sulung Cho. Kedua namja dari ketiga namja itu sedang tersenyum manis. Senyum yang jarang si sulung lihat dari kedua dongsaengnya._

"_Saengie~ kalian kenapa? Berkumpul di kamarku, tersenyum dan tak berkata apa pun. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanya si sulung, Cho Siwon._

"_Hyungie~ kau kenal Lee Donghae/ Lee Sungmin noona?" tanya keduanya kompak._

_Sontak Siwon menggernyitkan alisnya bingung. Oke sekarang kedua dongsaenya menyebut nama teman-temannya. "Kenal. Wae?" tanya Siwon._

"_Benarkah?!" seakan tersadar dari lamunannya kedua dongsaengnya segera mendekat pada Siwon dengan senyum penuh arti._

"_Jangan tersenyum evil seperti itu" seru Siwon yang tahu akan senyum penuh arti adiknya._

"_Hyungie~ ayo ceritakan tentang mereka" pinta Kyuhyun manja._

"_Tidak!"_

"_Ayolah Hyungie~. Kami sangat menyayangimu hyungie~" timpal Kibum yang ikut-ikutan merayu._

"_Ya. Ya. Baiklah. Pertama Lee Sungmin"_

_Kyuhyun segera mendekat. Memasang kupingnya sebaik mungkin untuk mendengar info tentang yeoja yang diam-diam disukainya._

"_Dia teman sekelasku. Dia yeoja yang baik, manis, dan imut. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Namanya Kim Jungmo" jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun menjadi lesu, karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan hyungnya._

"_Kalau Donghae. Semoga dia tak punya namjachingu" seru Kibum berharap._

'_Aku juga berharap begitu. Sayangnya tidak Bum' batin Siwon._

"_Dia juga teman sekelasku. Dia yeoja yang polos, childish, cengeng, dan imut. Dia juga sudah punya kekasih dan kekasihnya sahabatku Eunhyuk" _

"_Mwo?! Si monyet hyung kekasihnya?!" seru Kibum tak terima._

_Ketiga namja itu pun terdiam. Terlihat kekecewaan di wajah ketiga namja Cho itu._

"_Hyung~ kurasa kami jatuh cinta pada temanmu hyung" sahut Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan._

"_Iya hyung~ Donghae noona sangat manis hyung" sambung Kibum._

'_Aku tahu itu. Bum' batin Siwon._

"_Oke! Jungmo hanya namjachingunya bukan nampyeonnya. Aku akan menjadikan diriku nampyeon Minnie noona!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat._

"_Aku juga! Akan kujadikan Hae noona anea-ku. Waah Kyu kita harus berusaha bersama. Hyung doakan kami ya" sambut Kibum riang._

"_Ya ya ya seperti tak ada yeoja lain saja!" seru Siwon kesal melihat adiknya yang cepat sekali berubah._

'_Yeoja lain? sadarlah Siwon. Bahkan kau tak melihat yeoja lain' batin Siwon._

"_Siwon! Kibum! Kyuhyun! Makan malam sudah siap sayang!" teriak sang umma dari bawah._

"_Ya umma!" teriak ketiganya membalas teriakan ummanya._

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bertubuh seksi berjalan di sepanjang bandara. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti pergerakan yeoja seksi itu. Bajunya memang tak terbuka, tapi bentuk tubuhnya bisa sangat jelas terlihat dari baju yang ia pakai.

"I'm home. Korea" gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ottokhae? Siapa ya yeoja itu?

.

Sebelumnya berterima kasih bagi para readers semua yang udah membaca dan mereview atau komen ini ff. Padahal tadinya ni ff niatan hanya oneshoot full NC, eh tapi pada pingin lanjut. Ya sudah aku bikinlah.

.

Terima kasih juga buat beberapa masukan dari readers semua. Hanya mau menegaskan kalau ff ini menjadi ff berchapter dengan ALUR CERITA YANG JELAS. Aku buat ini tadinya memang GA ADA ALUR CERITANYA jadi jangan aneh kalo chap satu seperti itu.

Ini ff tuh ADA JALAN CERITANYA GA HANYA FULL NC. Lagian aku juga cape bikin NC. Memang terkesan hard karena 3some atau pikiran-pikiran lain yang bilang merendahkan Haemin, tapi liat dari judul CRAZY PASSION, CALLED SEX, bukankah itu sudah jelas-jelas tentang sex?

Dan untuk typo, aku tahu typo. Aku bukannya males ngedit, tapi karena aku males baca NC lagi. Aku juga enek kalo terus-terusan baca NC, tapi kan ini juga karena ada yang mau. Aku hanya berusaha ngebuat ff ini sesuai permintaan readers. Jadi tolong hargain dikit.

Dan untuk yang bilang kalau aku ga pantes ngomong kaya gitu karena aku bukan author TERKENAL. Aku memang ga terkenal, aku juga ga pingin jadi terkenal, aku hanya mau ffku dibaca dan direspon dengan baik. Jadi kalo ga suka kenapa dibaca? Bilang aja sirik!

Untuk masalah 3some lagi yang katanya melecehkan Haemin. Aku juga tahu. Itu hanya bumbu di sini. Nanti2nya kalau readers pada ga mau aku juga ga bakal adain. Ada yg bilang jgn terus-terusan NC, oke aku ga buat NC sampai readers menentukan kapan lagi mau NC.

Untuk masalah pair. Aku ga pernah plin plan dengan pair. Di atas ditulis KYUMIN dan KIHAE, berarti akhirnya akan itu! Soal happy atau sad ending, readers pinginnya apa? Terserah semuanya pada readers aku hanya menentukan jalan cerita utama.

Siders? Terserahlah~ aku juga udah ga peduli, males juga ngomongin siders. Kalo mereka yg diomongin juga ga peka.

Terima kasih lagi yang udah nerima dengan suka rela ff jelek ini.

.

Mind To Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_Review_

_Seorang yeoja bertubuh seksi berjalan di sepanjang bandara. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti pergerakan yeoja seksi itu. Bajunya memang tak terbuka, tapi bentuk tubuhnya bisa sangat jelas terlihat dari baju yang ia pakai._

"_I'm home. Korea" gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Kim Heechul. Yeoja itu. Seorang janda yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dia kembali ke Korea karena memang sudah tak bisa lagi tinggal di Jepang dengan status singlenya.

"Nona Kim Heechul, silahkan masuk" panggil seorang karyawan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan.

Heechul sedang berada di gedung Cho Group. Mencoba peruntungannya pada perusahan besar itu. Setidaknya dia harus bekerja untuk menafkahi dirinya sendiri bukan?

"Selamat siang nona Kim Heechul"

"Ya, saya Kim Heechul" seru Heechul menekankan marganya dengan sangat jelas. Karyawan yang tadi bertanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Okey. Jadi, anda ingin bekerja di bagian pemasaran. Emh apa keahlian anda?" tanya karyawan itu.

Dan seperti itu selanjutnya. Beberapa pertanyaan khas bagi orang yang melamar pekerjaan. Tak susah bagi Heechul untuk masuk dalam suatu pekerjaan atau proyek-proyek tertentu. Bukan hanya dari penampilan yang mendukung, tapi imajinasi, keahlian dan caranya merangkai kata-kata memang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Tunggu konfirmasi dari kami. Baru anda bisa ke sini lagi dan langsung bekerja hari itu juga"

"Terima kasih"

.

Kibum POV

Menjadi seorang dokter bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Harus rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenaga untuk para pasien yang memang membutuhkan. Tentu ada alasan kenapa orang yang tergila-gila dengan game menjadi seorang dokter. Jujur aku sangat ingin seperti Kyuhyun, menjadi gamer. Sayangnya aku sudah berjanji pada umma dan appa untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

Umma. Appa. Bogoshipo~

Kami hidup dengan baik di sini. Siwon hyung menjadi namja yang sangat hebat. Kyuhyun juga, tak merengek terus. Sedangkan aku sudah menentukan hatiku. Hahhaha lucu sekali bukan, umma? Anakmu yang sok cool ini bertekuk lutut pada Donghae noona?

Ya, Lee Donghae noona atau mungkin Cho Donghae noona. Tidakkah itu cocok untuknya?

Donghae noona sudah menjadi kekasihku umma, setahun yang lalu.

.

_Flashback on_

_Layaknya orang bodoh aku hanya berputar-putar di depan ruangan Siwon hyung. Bodoh bukan? Bagaimana bisa dokter muda sepertiku melakukan tingkah sekonyol ini? Tentu saja bisa kalau untuk Donghae noona-ku._

_Cklek_

"_Eh? Bummie. Kenapa ada di sini?" suara terindah yang selalu kudengar. Suara Donghae noona-ku._

"_Emmh noona, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama" ajakku gugup._

_Cklek_

"_Eh? Kibum. Ada apa di sini?" tanya Sungmin noona yang baru keluar dari ruang Siwon hyung._

"_Eh itu anu…"_

"_Mau mengajak Donghae kencan ya?" goda Sungmin noona._

_Oh GOD! Kenapa Sungmin noona Kyu pintar sekali membaca situasi sih._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Omoo neoumu kyeopta._

_Cklek_

"_Kibum? ken__" oke yang ini pasti Siwon hyung. Pasti dia akan meledekku nantinya._

"_Cukup! Aku hanya mau mengajak Donghae noona makan siang. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" rajukku. _

_Biasanya cara ini akan berhasil. Kyuhyun sering sekali memakai cara ini. Kumohon kali ini saja berhasil, setelah itu aku tak ingin menggunakan cara menjijikan ini lagi._

_Sreet_

"_Ya sudah ayo. Bye Sungmin! Siwon!" seru Donghae noona sambil memegang lenganku._

_Yes!_

_._

_ Café_

_Kulihat Donghaeku yang cantik sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Sepertinya Siwon hyung terlalu banyak memberinya pekerjaan. Aku akan bilang padanya untuk mengurangi kerjanya ah._

"_Donghae noona" panggilku._

"_Hmm?"_

_Sreet_

_Kuseka saus spageti yang ada disudut bibirnya. Lalu kujilat bekasnya yang berada di ibu jariku. Tak lama kemudian bisa kulihat rona merah di kedua pipi itu._

_Donghaeku memang sangat cantik dan manis._

_Setelah selesai makan siang, aku sengaja tidak membawanya ke kantor dulu. Aku mengajaknya ke sebuah taman tak jauh dari kantor._

"_Loh, Bummie kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Donghae noona bingung._

"_Donghae noona ada yang ingin kusampaikan"_

"_Hmm ada apa?"_

_Kutarik napasku sedalam mungkin, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Terus berulang selama tiga kali tarikan napas._

"_Noona Saranghae" cetusku._

_Aku tak berani melihat ke arah Donghae noona. Yang kulakukan hanya menunduk dan mennatikan jawaban darinya._

"_Na__nado" jawabnya._

_Mwo? Nado? Mworago! Yes!_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ne"_

_Greb_

_Secepat kilat kupeluk dia. Kebahagianku lengkap. Umma! Appa! Lihat anakmu sekarang. Donghae noona bersamaku._

"_Hiks" sebuah isakkan terdengar._

_Aku langsung meregangkan pelukanku. Kulihat Donghae noona terisak. "Nonna gwenchana?" tanyaku khawatir._

"_Nde… aku hanya hiks… bah hiks… bahagia hiks…" isaknya._

_Ommo kyeopta. Aku juga bahagia noona._

_Flashback off_

.

Bayangan itu lagi. Seperti sebuah video terbaik di seluruh dunia, menurutku.

"Sebaiknya aku ke sana saat makan siang nanti" gumamku.

Kibum POV END

.

.

.

Cho Group

Donghae POV

Lagi-lagi Sungmin pergi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Siwon senang sekali memerintah Sungmin keluar si. Dan kenapa juga akhir-akhir ini Siwon menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun.

"Ini berkasnya" ucapku menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"E eh ya"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kalau kau mau istirahat, istirahatlah" jawabnya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Sreet

Kutarik tangan yang tadi memijit pelipisnya, memaksanya agar melihat ke arahku. Kutatap tajam matanya mencari jawaban dari segala kelakuan anehnya. "Cho Siwon ceritakan padaku. Bukankah kita sahabat?"

Srak

"Tidak usah Hae~" jawabnya dingin sambil menepis tanganku.

"Siwon, kau kenapa?" tanyaku makin khawatir.

"Kau tak akan mengerti"

"Apa yang aku tak mengerti Cho Siwon!" seruku hilang kendali.

Dia terlihat terdiam. Kemudian melangkah menjauh dariku menuju sofa, menidurkan dirinya di sana, mencoba senyaman mungkin walau yang terlihat adalah raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku rindu umma dan appa"

Deg

Siwon yang tegar. Siwon yang menyayangi adiknya lebih dari dirinya. Siwon yang dewasa. Siwon yang selalu membantu siapa saja. Kenapa seperti ini? Begitu rapuh. Selalu dan selalu begitu rapuh dihadapanku. Apa aku terlalu dalam memasuki kehidupanmu?

"Ini terlalu sulit bagiku, Hae~"

Sreet

Tanganku ditarik olehnya hingga sekarang aku berda di pangkuannya. Dia memelukku begitu erat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Tak lama kemudian bisa kurasakan basah dibagian bahuku.

Siwon menangis? Seorang Cho Siwon?

"Aku mencintaimu Hae~ tapi aku masih lebih menyayangi adiku Hae~"

Deg

Kumohon jangan terus seperti ini Siwon. Jangan berharap banyak padaku.

.

_Flashbak On_

"_Ayo kita istirahat. Tunggu apalagi, eoh?" seru Siwon bersemangat._

"_Sebentar dulu. Aku beres-beres dulu!" seru Sungmin._

"_Baiklah aku keluar duluan ya" ucapku._

_Cklek_

"_Eh? Bummie. Kenapa ada di sini?" seruku sedikit kaget melihat Kibum di depan ruangan hyungnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia di Cho Hospital?_

"_Emmh noona, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama" ajaknya terlihat gugup._

_Cklek_

"_Eh? Kibum. Ada apa di sini?" tanya Sungmin yang baru keluar dari ruang Siwon._

"_Eh itu anu…"_

"_Mau mengajak Donghae kencan ya?" goda Sungmin noona._

"_Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil mengerjapkan mataku. _

"_Kibum? ken__" ucapan Siwon terhenti._

"_Cukup! Aku hanya mau mengajak Donghae noona makan siang. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" rajukku. _

_Apa seorang Cho Kibum merajuk? Lucu juga? Biasanya dia akan bersikap cool di depan orang-orang. Sepertinya aku harus lebih mengenalnya seperti apa yang Siwon bilang._

_Sreet_

"_Ya sudah ayo. Bye Sungmin! Siwon!" seruku sambil memegang lengan Kibum._

_._

_ Café_

_Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat lapar. Siwon terllau banyak memberikanku pekerjaan sampai-sampai aku lupa makan. Dasar kuda itu. Awas saja nanti._

"_Donghae noona" panggilnya. _

"_Hmm?" gumamku._

_Sreet_

_Ibu jari Kibum terjulur ke sudut bibirku. Menghapus sesuatu di sana, lalu menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu dewasa? Tak terasa perlakuannya membuat pipiku merona. Siapa yang tak merona diperlakukan seperti itu? Tapi maaf Kibum, Siwon aku belum bisa membuka hatiku._

_Setelah selesai makan siang, kami kembali. Anehnya Kibum tak mengantarku sampai kantor, malah berhenti di taman sebelum kantor._

"_Loh, Bummie kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanyaku bingung._

"_Donghae noona ada yang ingin kusampaikan"_

"_Hmm ada apa?"_

_Bisa kulihat dia menarik napas teratur. Apa dia sakit samapai seperti itu? Kalau benar apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"_Noona Saranghae" _

_Deg_

_Apa ini saatnya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Siwon kenapa kau menyuruhku seperti ini? Kenapa kau memintaku berjanji untuk bersama Kibum? Bukan kah kau tahu kalau kalau Hyukie yang memintamu menjagaku? Kenapa harus Kibum? Bukankah akan lebih aman kalau sahabat Hyukie sendiri yang menjagaku?_

"_Na__nado" jawabku akhirnya._

"_Benarkah?" tanyanya terlihat tak percaya._

"_Ne"_

_Greb_

_Kurasakan tubuhku dipeluk begitu erat oleh namja yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. _

_Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa aku bisa menjalaninya? Apa aku harus berbohong? Umma, appa, Hyukie, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"_Hiks" satu isakkan lolos dari bibirku._

_Bisa kurasakan pelukannya mengendur. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. "Noona gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir_

"_Nde… aku hanya hiks… bah hiks… bahagia hiks…" ucapku berbohong disela isakanku._

_Mianhe Kibum~ah_

_Flashback off_

.

"Siwon, aku tak bisa, kau tahu itu. Kau tahu betul bukan masih ada Hyukie disini?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam erat kemja bagian kiriku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, demi Kibum, demi Eunhyuk, demi Sungmin, demi kita" mohon Siwon dengan mata yang memerah dan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Kenapa aku, Won? Kenapa aku?" lirihku.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae~"

Cup

Bibir joker Siwon menempel begitu lembut di bibirku. Bisa kurasakan beribu-ribu perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Gerakkan bibirnya terkesan putus asa, tapi masih menyiratkan rasa cinta yang tak bisa ku balas sama sekali.

"Emmhh mmfft Wonh~" desahan lolos dari bibirku saat lidahnya mulai bermain di bibirku. Memintainya untuk masuk yang kukabulkan, karena kutahu suasana hati Siwon sedang tak baik.

Apa aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku untuk melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia? Hidupku memang hanya untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi. Jadi salahkan itu?

Donghae POV END

.

Author POV END

Kibum yang baru sampai kantor Siwon segera menuju ruangan Siwon untuk bertemu yeojachingunya. Belum sempat dia masuk terdengar suara yang cukup membuatnya bingung.

Tak jauh dari situ, yeoja bergigi kelinci itu tampak mengikuti apa yang Kibum lakukan. Alhasil dia pun ikut terdiam dibelakang Kibum, tanpa ingin menegurnya.

.

Kibum POV

Kudengar samar-samar suara Siwon hyung dan Donghae noona sedang berbicara. Tampak tak terdengar di awal. Llau berubah menjadi jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae~ tapi aku masih lebih menyayangi adiku Hae~"

Deg

Hyung

Apa maksudmu ini? Kenapa begini? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Donghae noona dan Siwon hyung?

"Siwon, aku tak bisa, kau tahu itu. Kau tahu betul bukan masih ada Hyukie disini?"

Apa ini? Donghae noona ada apa? Kenepa begini?

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, demi Kibum, demi Eunhyuk, demi Sungmin, demi kita"

Apa yang Siwon hyung lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya dariku?

"Kenapa aku, Won? Kenapa aku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae~"

Deg

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja melangkah begitu cepat. Begitu kutolehkan kebelakang, bisa kulihat Sungmin noona sedang berlari menjauh. Entaha apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Dan kenapa aku tak bisa mendegarnya tadi.

Cup

Deg

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Mereka berciuman? Kenapa seperti ini? Ada apa ini?

"Emmhh mmfft Wonh~"

Kumohon jangan bilang aku mendengar desahan dari mulut Donghaeku.

"Emmhhh nnghhh"

God! Apa yang mereka lakukan

Brak

Ku dobrak pintu ruangan itu. Begitu terkejutnya aku saat Siwon hyung tengah menindih Donghaeku. Donghae tampak begitu pasrah di bawahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit saat ini, biasanya saat Donghae disentuh Kyuhyun aku masih biasa, tapi ini. Kenapa ini? Sakit sekali rasanya.

Keduanya tampak terkaget. Ada apa? Rencana apa yang mereka buat?

"Ki kibum" bisa kudengar nada gugup mereka.

"Tadinya aku ingin makan siang bersamamu noona. Tapi tak jadi" ucapku dingin.

Brak

Kututup pintu sekencang-kencangnya.

Persaaanku hancur. Aku dikhianati, tanpa tau penyebab apapun.

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?

Kibum POV END

.

Sungmin POV

Kulihat Kibum sedang terdiam di pintu masuk. Tadi begitu selesai mengecek data di kantor sebelah, aku langsung ke sini untuk makan siang bersama Siwon.

Huh… entah kenapa Siwon selalu ada dipikiranku. Bukankah dulu aku bersama Jungmo? Tapi begitu ada dia semuanya berubah? Dulu aku meraung menangis begitu Jungmo meninggalkanku. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Siwon berada di sisiku.

Bisa kudengar samar-samar suara Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae~ tapi aku masih lebih menyayangi adiku Hae~"

Deg

Siwon? Kenapa Donghae? Kenapa harus sepupuku? Kenapa bukan aku?

"Siwon, aku tak bisa, kau tahu itu. Kau tahu betul bukan masih ada Hyukie disini?"

Donghae, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, demi Kibum, demi Eunhyuk, demi Sungmin, demi kita"

Siwon, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa ini alasanmu tak membalas perasaanku dan menyerahkanku pada dongsaengmu?

"Kenapa aku, Won? Kenapa aku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae~"

Deg

Sungguh aku tak kuat mendengarnya lagi. Seperti ada beratus-ratus anak panah menghujam jantungku. Sakit rasanya. Terhianati oleh sepupumu sendiri terlebih ini masalah hati.

Donghae yang kukenal tidak mungkin berbohong. Dia tak akan melakukan ini. Ini salah? Ya salah! Pasti aku salah dengar!

Bruk

Seorang yeoja berpakaian rapi menabrakku. Kulihat ia hampir terjatuh, tapi tak jadi karena aku keburu menarik lengannya. "Gwenchana?" tanyaku.

"Gwen "

Kenapa terlihat sangat familiar ya? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini? Siapa dia?

"Mi mianhe. Annyeong!" seru yeoja itu buru-buru pergi dari hadapanku.

Siapa dia?

Sungmin POV END

.

Author POV

Yeoja itu, yeoja yang ditabrak, Kim Heechul. Dia begitu mengenal sosok bermata foxy itu. Tak mungkin secepat itu ia melupakannya.

"Kenapa aku menemukanmu secepat ini?" gumam Heechul sinis.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat tadi.

"Kau harus membayar atas kematian suamiku. Kau harus membayar sakit hati ini Lee Sungmin" desisnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Huuuaaaa aku kangen Minnieku!" seruku.

Brak

"Kyunnie!"

Eh? Sungmin? Kenapa bisa berada di sini?

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukanku.

Ada apa? Kenapa dia?

"Minnie, gwenchana, jagi?" tanyaku sambil merapikan ikal rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Gwenchana Kyu. Aku hanya kangen denganmu"

Manisnya? Padahal 'kan kami tinggal bersama. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Hmm. Apa Minnie sudah makan?"

"Belum" jawabnya sambil menggeleng imut.

"Kalo begitu ayo makan"

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin bersamamu" ucapnya yang kembali memeluk erat leherku.

Kenapa sangat manja sekali, eoh?

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

Apartment

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan seorang namja sedang sibuk berpikir. Keduanya tampak gugup dan ketakutan.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang, Hae?" tanya Siwon, namja itu.

"Aku tak tahu, Won"

"Biasanya Kibum pulang jam berapa?"

"Biasanya jam 7 pun dia sudah pulang"

"Argh! Apa yang kulakukan!" seru Siwon frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"Won, sudah. Ini salahku. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya" ucap Donghae berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu! Harusnya aku bisa menekan perasaan ini! Aku terlalu bodoh, Hae~ maafkan aku. aku benar-benar bodoh"

"Tidak. Kita harus jelaskan yang terjadi. Bilang yang sebenarnya padanya. Kalau aku tak mencintainya"

"Tidak! Tidak Hae~ kau mencintainya, sampai kapan pun kau akan mencintainya. Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padanya" kukuh Siwon.

"Cho Siwon! Dengarkan aku! Aku bukan barang! Kau boleh saja memakai tubuhku, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Tidakkah kau berpikir aku juga sakit, Won?" jelas Donghae kesal.

Siwon terdiam, meresapi setiap kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan. Ya, benar. Di sini dialah yang amat egois.

Cklek

Sontak Sihae segera mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu apartemen itu.

"Kyu, Min. kalian dari mana?" tanya Donghae.

"Kami hanya dinner saja, noona" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Wah enak sekali" goda Siwon.

"Min~ bagaimana kalau lusa kita pergi belanja" ajak Donghae.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" jawab Sungmin dingin. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kebingungan pada ketiga orang itu.

"Ada apa dnegannya?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Entahlah, hyung. Yang jelas dia sangat manja hari ini" jelas Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Ketiga pasang mata itu pun beralih menatap pintu yang terbuka.

Kibum

Sontak Donghae segera menghampirinya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Deg

'Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungku'

Kembali tatapan terkejut dilayangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Diantara mereka berlima, mungkin hanya Kyuhyunlah yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kyu, aku ingin tidur denganmu" ucap Kibum dingin.

"Eh? tap "

"Tak ada penolakan Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gumawo yg udah review

.

Maaf bagi yang chap kemarin merasa tersinggung. Aku hanya sedikit terbawa emosi dgn seseorang. Memang aku bukan professional author, aku juga sepertinya belum bisa dikatakan author. Maka dari itu aku menerima kritik, saran dan nasihat2 dari readers dan author yg lebih berpengalaman.

Entahlah ff ini bagus atau ga, yg terpenting readers menyukainya. Kalau readers tak suka dengan ceritanya atau sama akunya, kalian boleh minta aku untuk delete ffnya kok. Atau mungkin kalian yg nge-RA sendiri. Yg jelas aku menerima suara terbanyak.

*bow* terima kasih yg udah ngedukung.

Mungkin akan setiap hari update karena diburu waktu untuk hiatus. Berdoa saja.

.

Mind To Review?


	5. Chapter 5

_Preview_

"_Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Donghae khawatir._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" _

_Deg_

'_Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungku?'_

_Kembali tatapan terkejut dilayangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Diantara mereka berlima, mungkin hanya Kyuhyunlah yang tak mengerti apa-apa._

"_Kyu, aku ingin tidur denganmu" ucap Kibum dingin._

"_Eh? tap__"_

"_Tak ada penolakan Cho Kyuhyun"_

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Donghae dan Siwon tampak mematung sepeninggal tiga orang itu. Tubuh keduanya membeku.

'Apa begini rasanya menjadi penghianat?' batin keduanya miris.

"Hae~ sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok biar aku yang menjemputmu" perintah Siwon mutlak.

"Baiklah. Bye"

"Hmmm"

Cup~

Siwon mendaratkan kecupan di kening Donghae lembut sarat akan cinta. Sejujurnya, dia ingin sekali meminta Donghae untuk ikut dengannya, tapi keadaan tidak memungkin 'kan untuk saat ini.

.

Donghae POV

Aku beranikan diri untuk memasuki kamar Sungmin unnie. Kamarku memang bersama Sungmin unnie di sini. Tapi juga, biasanya kami bertukar teman tidur.

"Unnie~ apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia tak menjawab. Pasti dia lelah sehabis dinner dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku pun menaiki kasur itu. Membelakangi tubuh Sungmin unnie yang juga membelakangiku.

"Hae~" panggilnya.

Ternyata Min unnie belum tidur.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat mencintai Siwon?"

Deg

"I iya. Ada apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tidak ada. Tidurlah"

Donghae POV END

.

Author POV

Sungmin terdiam di kasurnya. Sudah 30 menit setelah dia bertanya pada Donghae, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan tidur. Pikiran dan hatinya terlalu shock mendengar percakapan adik sepupunya dan orang yang ia cintai.

.

_Flashback on_

_Sepasang kekasih yang biasa dijuluki pasangan teromantis kali ini sedang berkencan di restaurant dekat universitas mereka. SM University. Sejak SMA sampai sekarang hubungan mereka tak pernah terguncang sedikit pun._

_Sreet_

_Jungmo mengeluarkan sebuah kartu undangan. Berwarna merah maroon bertuliskan namanya dan nama seseorang yang asing bagi kekasihnya itu._

"_I__ini?" tanya Sungmin gagap._

"_Ya, ini kartu undangan pernikahanku. Aku akan menikah" jawab Jungmo sedingin mungkin._

_Jujur saja, hatinya amat sakit. Gadis yang ia cintai dan ingin ia nikahi harus tersakiti karena ulahnya. Jungmo, dijodohkan dengan teman appanya tanpa bisa menolak. Apalagi ini juga untuk kebaikan sang appa yang sedang sakit. Apa yang bisa ia pilih?_

"_Kenapa?" lirih Sungmin._

"_Appaku sakit Min. Dia memintaku menerima perjodohan yang ia buat untuk membantu perusahaan kami" jelas Jungmo lebih jujur._

_Sungmin hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Sepenuhnya dia tak ingin mendengar kalimat mengerikan itu dari bibir Jungmo._

"_Ti__tidak. Pasti ini mimpi atau kau bohong 'kan. Apa ini april mop? Atau ini hari ulang tahunku bukan? Atau anniv ki__"_

"_Ssstt ini nyata Min. ini yang terjadi" ucap Jungmo menyadarkan Sungmin. Tangannya merangkum pipi chubby yang sering ia ciumi itu._

"_Tidak, ini tidak mungkin"_

"_Kumohon min"_

"_Tidak Jungmo. Kau gila?"_

_Sungmin pun beralih mengambil undangan itu. Melihat isinya. Di sana ada foto mempelai yeoja yang ingin ia rutuki keberadaannya, bahkan kalau bisa ia akan menyingkirkannya._

"_Kau menyukainya 'kan? Ya 'kan?" seru Sungmin frustasi._

"_Tidak Sungmin. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sama sekali" balas Jungmo sama frustasinya._

"_Lalu hiks… kenapa hiks…" isak Sungmin._

_Greb_

_Jungmo segera memeluk Sungmin. Membagi perasaannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Siapa juga yang mau berpisah dengan cara se-ekstrim? Tak ada!_

_Cup~_

_Jungmo membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman tulusnya. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan pertanyaan dirinya sendiri akan rasa yang mereka rasaka. Keduanya tampak terhanyut. Tak peduli lagi kalau mereka di restaurant. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan bagi mereka, hingga mereka tak ingin ciuman ini terlepas._

'_Maaf Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh!' batin Jungmo miris._

_Sreet_

_Jungmo melepas ciuman mereka. Menarik napas sedalam mungkin, lalu membuangnya begitu kasar._

"_Kita putus. Bye Sungmin" ucap Jungmo begitu dingin. Kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menangis._

_Kalimat terburuk yang pernah Sungmin dengar. Kalimat menjijikan. Kalimat yang membuatnya berubah. Ia ingin sekali menarik Jungmo, membawanya pergi dengan semua cinta yang ia punya._

_Flashback on_

.

"Hiks… Jungmo~ah. Andai kau hiks… masih bersamaku hiks…" isak Sungmin.

Dia adalah yeoja tegar. Tapi dibalik itu semua diam-diam dia menangis. Menangisi cintanya. Kisahnya tak begitu mulus. Bahkan kariernya lebih mulus dari pada kisah cintanya. Bukankah itu adil?

.

.

.

Hari ini Cho Group dihebohkan dengan pemberian saham dari perusahaan asing yang tertarik pada produknya. Heechul-lah yang membuat Cho Group mendapatkannya. Iklan yang ia buat begitu menarik dikalangan para investor.

"Tolong panggilkan Kim Heechul" perintah pemilik perusahaan yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Cho Siwon.

"Baik"

5 menit berselang Heechul tampak terduduk di kursi depan meja Siwon. Sungmin dan Donghae dari jauh melihat yeoja itu dengan seksama. Mengomentari apa saja yang bisa mereka komentari dari penampilannya.

"Jadi, sekali lagi selamat Heechul-ssi" ucap Siwon mengawali obrolannya.

"Ne, sajangnim" jawab Heechul sopan.

"Sungmin, Donghae, kemari" pinta Siwon.

"Ne, sajangnim"

"Perkenalkan ini Kim Heechul-ssi. Heechul-ssi ini dua sekertarisku yang cantik" jelas dan puji Siwon.

'Kenapa namanya sangat familiar di telingaku?' batin Sungmin.

"Heechul-ssi annyeong. Lee Donghae imnida"

"Kim Heechul imnida"

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama, sekaligus merayakan kemenangan kita?" tawar Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Kajja Won" seru Sungmin senang.

"Eh? Ta tapi…"

"Tak ada penolakan. Ayo Heechul-ssi" sambut Donghae tersenyum tulus.

'Kau sangat cantik Hae~' batin Siwon.

"Kalau begitu aku ke bawah dulu. Aku ingin membereskan mejaku dulu" putus Heechul.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di bawah" balas Siwon.

.

Di lain sisi Kyuhyun sedang memasuki gedung Cho Group. Hari ini ia berencana mengajak Sungmin makan siang bersama.

Bruk

"Mianhe" ucap seorang yeoja yang baru saja menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Tampannya. Eh? Kenapa jantungku?' batin yeoja itu.

"Nde… gwenchana" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

.

.

.

Mobitt Café

Seseorang menatap pasangan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setengah hatinya merasa sakit, dan setengahnya lagi merasa bingung.

"Jagi~ kau mau pesan apa hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambut Sungmin. Tangan lainnya di pakai untuk melingkar pada pinggang Sungmin.

Sengaja Kyuhyun memilih kursi panjang agar selalu berdekatan dengan Sungminnya.

"Hmm samakan saja denganmu Kyu~" manja Sungmin. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan senyaman mungkin pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Kau? Kenapa harus namja itu? Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan namja yang aku inginkan Lee Sungmin' batin Heechul.

"Hae, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"Aku? samakan denganmu" jawab Donghae asal.

'Hae~ bukankah sudah kukatakan semalam padamu' batin Sungmin menatap tajam Donghae.

"Kau mau apa, Heechul?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku Wagyu Steak saja, sajangnim" jawab Heechul sopan.

"Panggil aku Siwon saja kalau kita tidak sedang bekerja"

Nyatanya adalah suasana di sini sangat canggung. Siwon yang menatap Donghae, Donghae yang melamunkan sesuatu, Sungmin yang menatap tajam Sihae, Kyuhyun yang menyibukkan diri dengan mengelus-elus Sungminnya dan Heechul yang melihat Kyuhyun.

.

_Flashback POV_

_Di sebuah rumah yang berada di jepang, tinggal-lah keluarga baru. Pasangan pengantin yang tak bisa dibilang harmonis. Sang suami selalu saja menjauhi sang istri. Sedangkan sang istri mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi suaminya._

"_Aku tak tahan Park Heechul!" seru suaminya._

"_Kenapa? Hiks… apa kau mau meninggalkan hiks… ku?" tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Heechul itu._

"_Ya. Seharusnya dari dulu aku meninggalkanmu! Bahkan seharusnya kita tak pernah menikah Heechul!" _

"_Kenapa? Hiks… kau tak pernah hiks… memberi alasan hiks… Apa karena wanita jalang itu!" seru Heechul frustasi._

"_Mwo?! Kau menyebut Sungminku wanita jalang! Tidak sadarkah dirimu yang melukai Sungminku! Yeoja tak tahu diri!" marah suaminya, Kim Jungmo._

"_Hiks… apa salahku… hiks… bahkan kau tak mencoba membuka hatimu hiks…"_

"_Salahmu? Kau memisahkanku dengan Sungminku!"_

"_Ta__tapi bukankah hiks… kau yang menerimanya hiks…"_

"_Dulu memang karena appaku masih ada. Sekarang, tidak Heechul"_

"_Tidak! Tidak! Jangan Jungmo! Aku mencintaimu sungguh! Tolong buka hatimu Jungmo!" seru Heechul._

"_Sudahlah. Aku mau pergi menemui Sungminku. Lusa akan ku kirim surat cerai kita" putus Jungmo._

"_Andweee, tidak Jungmo tidak" mohon Heechul sambil memeluk Jungmo dari belakang._

_Srak_

"_Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tak pernah sudi bersentuhan denganmu Park Heechul!" _

_Flashback off_

.

'Bahkan aku menjadi janda yang masih perwan Lee Sungmin. Kau mengambil semuanya Sungmin, aku hanya meminta Jungmo tapi kau mengambil semuanya' batin Heechul miris.

"Hyung, aku izin membawa Sungminku, ne" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Sana pergi. Heechul, Donghae kita kembali" ajak Siwon.

.

.

.

Apartment

Sesampainya Kyumin di apartemen keduanya segera memasuki kamar Sungmin. Mengambil segelas Wine tahun 90an yang mereka suka. Red Wine, selalu membuat gairah terbakar.

"Noona, kau tahu masalah Kibum dan Donghae noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi leher Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hmm tidak Kyuh~" bohong Sungmin.

"Berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya noona?" tanya Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Ahh, sentuh aku" desah Sungmin kala kupingnya dikulum oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne Jagih~" jawab Kyuhyun.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja teratas Sungmin. Meraba kulit mulus yang sudah tak tertutupi kain. "Hari ini aku ingin bermain lambat dan lembut, Minh~" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Jang nnghh annhh cepatlah Kyuh~" tolak Sungmin susah payah.

"Angkat rokmu Minnhh" pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengelus paha dalam Sungmin.

Pikirannya blank. Selalu begitu saat Kyuhyun mulai menyentuhnya. Badannya terasa terbakar. Ketagihan? Apa iya Sungmin ketagihan dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia sering menikmati tubuh itu?

"Noona, bukan dilepas" protes Kyuhyun karena Sungmin melepas roknya, menampilkan underware pink kesukaannya.

"Cepatlah ahh kyuh~" rengek Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai celana pink ini sih" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kewanitaan Sungmin dari luar.

"Cho! Kau membuatku tak sabar!" seru Sungmin frustasi. Dibalikannya tubuhnya sendiri. Menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang dibawahnya. Membawa tubuh kurus itu untuk tertidur dibawahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak sabaran sekali sih" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Tangannya yang bebas mulai merangkak mengelus paha dalam Sungmin. Semakin atas dan semakin atas. Sedikit menyingkap underware Sungmin. Memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam kewanitaan Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin menjengit kaget.

Tubuh Sungmin begitu panas dan mendamba. Gairah dan napsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Kyuhyun hanya bermain begitu pelan dan sesekali melakukan dirty talk untuk merangsangnya.

"Aku ingin menyusu, Min. tolong bebaskan dua payudaramu untukku" pinta Kyuhyun yang masih berada di bawah.

Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin melepas pengaitnya, menyinkap sendiri branya tanpa melepasnya. Ditangkupnya payudaranya sendiri dengan tangannya, mengarahkan pada Kyuhyun untuk segera dimanjakan.

"Inih" desah Sungmin.

"Hmm"

Segera Kyuhyun melumat apa yang sudah tersaji di atasnya. Menghisapnya begitu kuat seakan meminta sesuatu keluar dari puncak payudara itu. Sementara satu tangannya sibuk mengaduk kewanitaan Sungmin. Meng-in-out-kannya dengan gerakkan lembut sarat akan cinta.

Cinta? Kyuhyun selalu menyentuh tubuh Sungmin dengan cintanya. Kelembutannya, gairah cintanya, napsunya, seluruhnya atas nama cinta. Sungmin? Dia butuh itu. Dia butuh pelepasan gairah dan kenikmatannya. Nyatanya, Sungmin memang sudah mencintai rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Engghh kyuh~ terusshh sayang ahhh ohh Tuhan" racau Sungmin sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya.

"Emmhh Kyuh~ ahh sayang ahh" desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang gemas menambah tempo kocokan dan kulumannya. Menghisap kuat hinga nipple Sungmin membengkak.

"Minhh hahh kau hebat hahh" puji Kyuhyun.

Sreet

Dibalikannya tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin berada di bawah Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya kamar yang masih terbuka. Bisa saja seseorang melihat pergumulan itu.

Cklek

"Aku pulang!" seru seseorang.

Benar 'kan?

Kibum, orang itu. Melihat malas ke arah kamar Sungmin. Tak berniat sedikit pun menganggu pergumulan itu.

"Eh? Hyung? Kenapa pulang cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ennghh Kyuh~ masukkan ppali" rengek Sungmin.

"Sudahlah teruskan saja" perintah Kibum malas.

"Kau tak ikutan, hyung?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab Kibum, kemudian berllau dari hadapan mereka. "Menjijikan" guamamnya.

.

Kibum Side

Sejak setengah jam lalu kupingnya terus saja mendengarkan desahan erotis dari sebelah kamarnya. Kalau biasanya dia akan bereaksi, kali ini tidak. Hatinya masih sakit.

Aneh? Sungguh aneh. Kyuhyun adiknya menyentuh Donghaenya, tapi dia tak merasakkan sakit. Tapi kenapa dengan hyungnya tidak bisa? Apa mungkin karena pernyataan cinta dari hyungnya untuk Donghaenya?

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu Hae~, tapi hatiku terlalu sakit hanya dengan melihat mukamu"

.

Kyumin Side

"Ahhh nnngghhh emmhhhh kyuh~ ohhh ahh ahh Tuhan ahh"

"Sem ahhh pit ahhh"

"Yah Kyuh Morerhh ahhh nngghhh"

"Hangat Minn~"

"Argh! Di sanah!" pekik Sungmin saat titik terdalamnya ditumbuk dengan begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pekikan nikmat dari kekasihnya mempercepat temponya. Menghentak-hentak dengan begitu keras. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengerjai puncak payudara Sungmin. Ditambah bibirnya yang melumat ganas dada atas Sungmin.

"Ohhh Tuhan, Kyuh~ akuhh~" sinyal Sungmin.

Bukannya mempercepat Kyuhyun malah sengaja memperlambatnya. Memutarnya, dan bergerak secara random tanpa menyentuh titik terdalam SUngmin. Mmebuat Sungmin frustasi dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh~ jang nnghhh ngan menggoda kuh ahh"

"Hemm sayang" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memedulikan keinginan Sungmin.

Dia makin menusuk dalam Sungmin. Merasa batangnya dijepit begitu kuat dengan dinding Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menghentak keras. Mencoba agar tidak terlalu sulit.

"Ahhh akuh~" giliran Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuuu/Minnnnnnn" teriak keduanya ketika mencapai klimaks.

Hari ini, khusus hari ini, mungkin. Sungmin merasakan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Lelah akan hatinya, lelah akan pikirannya, lelah berbohong dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min~ aku ingin kita menikah"

Deg

Kalau dulu Jungmo yang mengajaknya mungkin ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali. Atau, Siwon yang mengajaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun? Apa ia pernah merasakan sedikit saja rasa cinta itu.

"Peluk aku" pinta Sungmin.

Tanpa bertanya dan meminta alasan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera memeluknya. Memeluknya begitu hangat dan lembut, entah itu bisa Sungmin rasakan atau tidak. Tubuhnya memang hangat, tapi hatinya sedingin es. Tidak. Tidak terllau dingin hanya saja ia bingung.

'Aku mencintai hyungmu, Kyu' batin Sungmin miris.

"Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya. Terikat. Menjadikanmu milikku. Kita akan membangun keluarga kecil kita, Min" jelas Kyuhyun dewasa.

"Ken kenapa kau menjadi dewasa, eoh?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Karena kau, Min. semuanya demi kau"

Cup

Dikecupnya kening Sungmin lembut. Begitu hangat dan tulus, Sungmin dapat merasakan itu. Kulitnya begitu terbakar dengan cinta Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa, dia merasa kebohongannya sudah terlalu besar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gumawo yg udah review.

Chap ini pendek, karena ga dapet feel dan mentok ide.

.

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

_Preview_

"_Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya. Terikat. Menjadikanmu milikku. Kita akan membangun keluarga kecil kita, Min" jelas Kyuhyun dewasa._

"_Ken__kenapa kau menjadi dewasa, eoh?" tanya Sungmin gugup._

"_Karena kau, Min. Semuanya demi kau"_

_Cup_

_Dikecupnya kening Sungmin lembut. Begitu hangat dan tulus, Sungmin dapat merasakan itu. Kulitnya begitu terbakar dengan cinta Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa, dia merasa kebohongannya sudah terlalu besar._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Cklek

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan baru saja seorang yeoja manis pulang. tersebutlah Lee Donghae. Seperti layaknya pencuri ia mengendap memasuki apartementnya. Tak biasanya semua lampu apartement sudah dimatikan jam segini.

"Tumben sekali" gumam Donghae.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan kamar Sungmin. Sayangnya Sungmin sudah tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Bisa terlihat dari raut wajah keduanya yang keletiha, kalau mereka habis bercinta.

"Huff semoga Min unnie mencintai Kyu" harap Donghae seraya menutup pintu kamar itu.

Takut-takut, ia langkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kibum. Kibum sedang terlelap di sana. Bajunya masih rapi, sepertinya ia langsung tidur tanpa mandi.

"Kibum, maafkan noona" lirihnya seraya mengusap lembut pipi Kibum.

Sreet

Perlahan tanpa ingin membangunkan Kibum dengan telaten Donghae membuka dasi Kibum, melepaskan kancing kemeja satu per satu, membuka kaus kaki Kibum. Seperti seorang istri bukan? Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu?

"Ennghh" lenguh Kibum masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Bummie~" lirih Donghae.

"Enngghhh Hae?" lirih Kibum. Matanya mulai membuka. Melihat sosok Donghae yang sedang menggulung kedua lengan kemeja Kibum.

Sreet

Cup

Secepat kilat Kibum menekan tengkuk Donghae. Menyatukan bibir yang sudah lama tak saling mengecup apalagi berpangutan. Ciuman Kibum sarat akan kekecewaan, emosi dan kasar.

"Argh!" pekik Donghae saat bibir bawahnya digigit dengan begitu kasar oleh Kibum. Sontak ia membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Kibum menyapa setiap benda dalam mulut Donghae.

Brak

Dibalikannya tubuh Donghae dengan kasar, hingga kini Kibum menindih Donghae. Secepat kilat Kibum mulai mengulum leher Donghae. Membuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin di sana.

"Jadi hahh sampai mana Siwon hyung menyentuhmu!" bentak Kibum.

"Hiks… Bum, tidak hiks… tidak" isakkan mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis itu.

Srak

Kibum yang sudah diliputi emosi dan napsu langsung merobek dress yang Donghae kenakan. Tanpa menunggu lama ia lepaskan seluruh kain yang masih tersisa dari tubuh Donghae. Membuangnya asal.

"Argh" pekik Donghae saat Kibum langsung mengigit gemas nipplenya.

Tangan Kibum pun mulai ikut menggerayangi tubuh mulus Donghae. Meremas payudaranya, mengelus perutnya, turun menuju paha dalamnya, sedikit menggosoknya di sana.

"Ennnghh" lenguh Donghae saat rangsangan-rangsangan itu makin menggila.

"Kau lebih suka aku atau Siwon hyung yang memasukimu, eoh?" tanya Kibum.

"Akh!" pekik Donghae.

Kedua jari Kibum langsung menerobos masuk lubang kewanitaan Donghae. Mengaduknya secara cepat tanpa mau mendengar jawaban atau keluhan dari Donghae.

Tubuh Donghae menggelinjang dibuatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Gairahnya memuncak begitu cepat. Titik terdalam tubuhnya ditumbuk habis-habisan oleh Kibum.

"Nnnngghhh Bumm~ ahhh ohhh" desah Donghae mulai menikmati rangsangan yang Kibum berikan.

Mendengar desahan nikmat dari Donghae, Kibum segera melepas seluruh kain di tubuhnya. Membuat Donghae kepanasan melihat tubuh Kibum yang memang sudah lama tak ia sentuh.

"Nikmati sex kita, Hae" ucap Kibum dingin.

Jleb

"Argh!" teriak Donghae saat Kibum menghentak begitu cepat dan langsung menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

Air mata Donghae seakan tak habis. Semuanya berjatuhan seiring dengan hentakkan kasar yang Kibum berikan.

"Hiks… Bummieehh ahhhh hiks…" desah Donghae dalam isakkannya.

Kibum rasa-rasanya sudah tak peduli apa yang Donghae rasakan. Dirinya telah dikhianati terlalu jauh. Hanya itu pikirannya. Napsunya sudah menguasainya, menutupi akal sehat dan cintanya pada Donghae.

"Engghhh akuhh"

"Sem bent nnngghh tar" protes Kibum.

Kedua tangan Kibum dengan sigap terus meremas payudara Donghae. Membantu agar libidonya dan libido Donghae makin menaik.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" teriak keduanya bersamaan saat gelombang kenikmatan tertinggi mereka dapat.

Cairan mereka bercampur dan menjadi satu dalam rahim Donghae. Begitu panas dan hangat di perut Donghae.

Plop

Kibum segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Menungging" perintahnya mutlak.

"Tidak! Tidak Bum hiks… tidak… hiks…" tangis Donghae pecah. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu disentuh dengan begitu kasar oleh Kibum. Emosi dalam bercinta itu terlalu terasa.

Bercinta? Sex? Apa bedanya?

Kibum terdiam. Kemudian mulai mengambil piyama untuk memakainya.

"Mulai besok kau bebas. Kita tak ada hubungan lagi. Oh ya… aku lupa. Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang bodoh" ucap Kibum sinis.

"Hiks… Tidak begitu hiks…"

"Besok, kau pergilah dengan Siwon. Tak usah di sini lagi" usir Kibum secara tak langsung.

"Hiks… Bum hiks… Bummieh hiks…"

Sreet

Cup

Kibum dengan kasar melumat bibir bengkak Donghae. Menangkup wajah Donghae dengan begitu keras.

"Cih… kalau kau tak mau. Aku yang akan keluar dari sini" putus Kibum.

"Bummm jangan hiks… please hiks…"

Kibum tak menjawab. Hanya mengganti pakaiannya. Merapikan dirinya.

Blam

Bantingan pintu ditutup. Kibum meninggalkan Donghae dalam tangisnya.

Yeoja itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Tubuh nakednya tidak ditutupi apa pun. Semuanya membuat dia pusing. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya.

.

Donghae POV

Kibummie

Kenapa? Kenapa sakit sekali?

Kenapa sakitnya melebihi kematian Eunhyuk?

Kenapa?

Tubuh dan hatiku begitu sakit.

"Hiks… Kibum hiks…"

Donghae POV END

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah terbangun. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena pengaruh wine yang tadi malam ia minum bersama Kyuhyun.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Tautan tubuh mereka tak terlepas. Kyuhyun masih setia memeluknya. Begitu damai.

'Kyu~ maafkan noona' batin Sungmin.

Sudah berapa ratus kali Sungmin membatin seperti itu. Meminta maaf atas dirinya yang tidak bisa atau belum bisa mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sreet

"Ssshh" desah Sungmin saat ia memutus tautan itu.

"Hmm jagi~ kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau bekerja Kyunnie" rengek Sungmin.

Keduanya pun segera bersiap-siap. Mandi bersama dengan sedikit selingan permainan. Setelah selesai mandi keduanya mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Hyung! Dimana kau?" teriak Kyuhyun bingung saat mendapatkan Donghae yang tertidur di kamar Kibum dengan tubuh naked.

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae. Menepuk pelan pipi Donghae seraya membangunkannya. "Noona ireona" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ennghhh"

"Noona, kau tahu dimana Kibum hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Cklek

"Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang baru masuk.

"Hae noona, apa kau melihat Kibum hyung?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… Kyu hiks… dia hiks… pergi hiks…" isak Donghae sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kenangan kemarin terus berputar. Seakan-akan video terburuk, mimpi buruk baginya. Kibum memarahinya. Kibum kasar dengannya. Sungguh itu kali pertama Donghae diperlakukan seprti itu oleh namjachingunya.

Namjachingunya? Apa Donghae mulai sadar? Atau memang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun masih bingung.

"Tentu saja pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Sudalah Kyu siap-siap saja. Tak usah mengurusi hubungan orang lain" sindir Sungmin dingin.

"Min? kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun makin bingung.

Sreet

"Ayo! Tinggalkan saja" ajak Sungmin sambil menyeret Kyuhyun keluar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini, aku menemui Siwon hyung. Mungkin saja Kibum hyung ada di sana. Aku tak mengerti dengan pertengkaran Donghae noona dan Kibum hyung yang sepertinya sangat parah.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun-ssi!" panggil seseorang yang tak kukenal.

"Ah… kau?" tanyaku mencoba menebak.

"Aku Kim Heechul yang waktu itu makan bersama"

"Ah iya Heechul-ssi"

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencari Siwon hyung. Dia adakan di atas?" tanyaku to the point.

"Ah Siwon sajangnim tak ada. Apa kau mau menunggu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah tidak terima kasih" jawabku cepat.

Tadi aku mencari ke rumah sakit, tapi Kibum hyung tak ada. Aku juga sudah mencoba mencari ke tempat-tempat favoritenya.

Aku pun hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar. Namun, pergerakkanku terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang menarikku.

"Sudah siang. Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu ya" ajak Heechul.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku lapar? Tapi, aku ingin mencari Kibum hyung juga.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Author POV

"Baiklah"

"Aku yang traktir" seru Heechul semangat.

.

Other side

"Siwon, kau mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekat kea rah Siwon.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku tak makan siang. Kibum pergi bukan?" balas Siwon.

Sreet

Sungmin menduduki diri di pangkuan Siwon, mencoba menyamankan posisi.

"Kalau bukan karena kau mungkin Donghae dan Kibum tak akan seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja" ucap Sungmin.

"Min, kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi kau selalu tak adil denganku"

"Min kumohon cintailah adikku Min. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai penolongmu saat itu saja, tak lebih" jelas Siwon.

"Oke aku akan belajar! Tapi kau juga harus belajar mencintaiku! Lupakan Donghae!" bentak Sungmin frustasi.

"Lee Sungmin! Aku mohon! Apa perlu aku berlutut untuk ini" pinta Siwon.

"Tidak! Aku tak membutuhkannya. Yang aku butuhkan cinta!"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya dengan banyak. Sedangkan Donghae? Semuanya sudah tak ada! Hyukie, umma, appa!"

"Itu salahmu Cho Siwon! Kau selalu membandingkan kami. Kau lupa kalau seorang yeoja tak mau dibandingkan?" ejek Sungmin kesal.

Siwon terdiam.

Cup

Dengan paksa Sungmin mencium Siwon. Memaksanya agar tautan itu tak terlepas, malah berbalik semakin dalam. Dilupakannya omongan yang tadi mereka debatkan. Selalu begitu.

.

_Flashback on_

_Seorang yeoja kecil terus-terusan menangis dalam dekap yeoja mungil lainnya. Kedua orang tua yeoja cilik yang memluk itu ikut-ikutan menangis sedih._

"_Hiks… umma hiks… appa" isak yeoja yang dipeluk itu._

"_Cccuuttt Hae~ jangan menangic, umma appa hae udah tenang dicana ccuuuttt" ucap Sungmin kecil sambil mengelus sayang Donghae kecil._

"_Hiks… Minnie kita hiks… dewasa Yunnie" isak sang umma. Lee Jaejoong._

"_Hmm iya boo. Aku bangga dengannya" balas Yunho._

"_Hiks… nanti Hae~ hiks… tak punya umma dan appa hiks…" isak Donghae._

"_Donghae sayang, kemarilah" pinta Yunho._

_Diangkatnya tubuh kecil Donghae untuk duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Sungmin yang masih gemas dnegan Donghae ikut-ikutan mendekat ke arah appanya._

"_Donghae masih punya appa dan umma. Ahjumma dan ajjushi akan menjadi umma dan appa Donghae. Dan Sungmin akan menjadi unnienya Hae~" jelas sang appa._

_Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengerjap imut mendengar penuturan appanya. Tangan kecilnya menyapu setiap lelehan air mata yang turun. "Cup cup… Minnie unnie akan menjaga hae~ ne" ucap Sungmin antusias. Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu._

"_Cekalang unnie mau minta poppo Hae~" pinta Sungmin._

_Donghae pun turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Memeluk Sungmin dengan erat._

_Cup_

"_Hae~ cayang Minnie unnie" _

"_Unnie juga cayang ama Hae~"_

_Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum bahagia. Mulai sekarang ia berjanji akan menjaga dan merawat Hae seperti anaknya sendiri. Sungmin juga berjanji akan selalu menjaga dongsaeng cengengnya itu._

_Flashback off_

.

"Minh emmh Minhh" ucap Siwon susah payah dalam ciuman Sungmin.

"Min!" sentak Siwon sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kumohon. Kau dewasa. Kau hebat Min, aku tahu itu" puji Siwon setengah memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawab Sungmin cepat dan langsung meninggalkan Siwon.

.

Mobit Café

Mata tajam Heechul tak lepas dari pergerakan namja tampan di depannya. Senyum manis selalu melekat di wajahnya.

"Heechul-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sreet

Heechul segera mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terkena sisa makanannya. Sontak Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Heechul.

"Ma maaf" gugup Heechul. Mukanya sudah berblushing ria dengan kelakuan frontalnya sendiri.

"Tak apa. Heechul-ssi sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu dulu nanti"

"Kyu. Jangan seformal itu. Panggil aku noona atau Heechul saja"

"Eh? Baiklah noona. Kalo begitu ayo kita pergi"

'Jungmo~ah semoga kau bahgia di surga sana. Aku sudah menemukan cintaku lagi. Dan dia namjachingu Sungminmu. Lihatlah, bahkan Sungmin tak merindukanmu. Dan kau harus tahu. Aku akan merebut Kyuhyun dari Sungminmu' batin Heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul benar-benar menjalani misinya. Beberapa hari ini ia sellau makan siang. Bahkan dia sempat berkunjung ke perusahaan Kyuhyun. Terkadang Kyuhyun juga suka mengantarnya pulang.

Nyatanya adalah Heechul benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada namja kekasih musuhnya. Kyuhyun? Tentu saja hanya ada Sungmin. Karena setiap malam ia akan meminta maaf pada Sungmin saat Sungmin sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Empat hari berselang. Kibum tak kembali ke apartemen mau pun rumah Siwon. Seakan Kibum ditelan bumi. Kyuhyun setiap pulang kerja mencarinya. Donghae tak bekerja sama sekali.

Layaknya mayat hidup ia hanya berjalan gontai. Makan pun kalau dia merasa lapar. Belum lagi Sungmin yang selalu menyindirinya.

"Kyu~ Unnie~ aku ingin mencari Kibum" ucapnya pada malam kelima setelah Kibum pergi.

"Baru mencarinya? Yeojachingu macam apa kau?" sindir Sungmin.

"Noona, jangan begitu" protes Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… mian hiks…"

"Kau terus berkata mian. Memangnya ucapanmu membuat Kibum kembali, eoh?" sindir Sungmin, lagi.

"Min! kau kenapa si?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku kenapa? Tanya dengan yeoja itu yang berselingkuh! Pergilah cari namja lain yang kau cintai! Kalau perlu tak usah kembali" bentak Sungmin makin keras.

Deg

'Apa aku juga berselingkuh? Bukankah Heechul noona yang sellau mendekatiku. Ya, aku tahu itu' batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun meninggalkan ruang itu. Berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan begitu kencang.

"Hiks… mianhe unnie hiks…"

"Noona, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Brak

Sungmin kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah kotak berisikan barang-barang pemberian Eunhyuk untuk Donghae.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Bawa baran-barangmu ini. Bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan ini?" sindir Sungmin sambil membanting kotak itu ke lantai.

Bruk

Donghae terjatuh dilantai. Rasanya sangat sakit saat dimarahi dengan unniemu. Apalagi sampai di usir.

"Noona~" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mmebantu Donghae mengambil kotaknya.

"Hiks… baiklah hiks… unnie hiks… kyu hiks… aku pergi dulu hiks…" isak Donghae. Berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Kyuhyun mmebatu di tempat. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan sampai Donghae benar-benar tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

'Maafkan aku Hae. Aku bukan unnie yang baik. Hanya saja, aku tak kuat melihat keadaanmu seperti itu terus' batin Sungmin.

Air mata yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun keluar. Menangis sejadinya di kamarnya dan kamar Donghae. Sakit. Sangat sakit rasanya. Kau tak bisa memilih antara dongsaeng yang kau sayangi atau namja yang kau cintai?

Cklek

Kyuhyun terperangah di depan pintu. Kekagetan kembali melandanya. Sungmin tengah menangis di atas kasur. Tangisannya terdengar begitu pilu dan menyedihkan.

Grep

Kyuhyun segera memeluknya. Sungmin bergetar di pelukan Kyuhyun. Semuanya telah tumpah. Sungmin tak tahu kalau memarahi Donghae akan berdampak seperti ini bagi dirinya.

.

_Flashback on_

_Seorang yeoja kecil dengan riang menghampiri dongsaengnya. Membawa beraneka ragam mainan ._

"_Hae~ ini untukmu. Kita main macak-macak 'kan yuk" ajak sungmin kecil. Donghae yang ditawari seperti itu segera mengangguk._

_Cup_

_Sungmin mengecup lembut pipi Donghae. Suatu kebiasaan yang baru ia lakukan. Mengecup pipi Donghae. Dia amat sayang dengan Donghae._

"_Unnie kenapa cuka cekali mencium Hae~"_

"_Hae anak baik. Unnie cuka poppo Hae~. Kata umma anak baik halus di poppo"_

"_Tapi 'kan Hae~ jadi malu. Nanti kalo temen-temen Hae liat, Hae diledekin manja" protes Donghae._

"_Ich… bial caja. Yang penting Minnie unnie yang menjaga Hae. Kalo ada yang nakalin Hae, Hae tinggal panggil unnie ne" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar._

_Grep_

"_Nde~ Hae cayang unnie. Unnie baik banget ama Hae. Min unnie juga cantik cepelti putli latu" ungkap Donghae sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat._

"_Hae calah! Putli ya putli. Latu ya latu"_

"_Ya cudah unnie latunya, hae putlinya deh"_

"_Tidak jadi deh! Unnie putli latu. Hae~ min unnie mau menikah dengan pangelan tampan nanti"_

"_Benalkah?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar._

"_Heum"_

"_Apa Hae boleh ikut?" tanya Donghae polos._

"_Tentu caja tidak! Hae juga akan belsama pangelan Hae" nasihat Sungmin._

"_Benalkah?"_

"_Eum"_

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Lee House

"Umma hiks… appa hiks…" panggil Donghae begitu sampai kediaman keluarga Lee.

Sesuai yang Sungmin minta, ia pulang. pulang ke keluarga satu-satunya.

"Hae? Ommo! Donghaeku kenapa sayang?" seru sang umma, Jaejoong.

Grep

"Umma! Hiks… umma huueeee" tangis Donghae pacah dipelukan ummanya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Umma hiks… umma…"

"Loh? Hae kenapa? Unniemu mana?"

Deg

Donghae tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Masa iya dia harus bilang diusir oleh unnienya sendiri.

"Unnie hiks… bekerja hiks… aku kangen hiks sama appa dan umma" bohong Donghae.

"Aigoo anak appa manja sekali" goda Yunho yang langsng membawa Donghae dalam pelukannya.

"Huh… kau sangat manja dan cengeng sekali hae~ umma kira kenapa" komentar jae umma, lega.

'Mian umma, appa' batin Donghae.

.

.

.

One week later

Donghae tak masuk kerja sama sekali. Kibum pun tak ditemukan. Siwon terus menerus meminta Sungmin untuk mencintai Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Heechul terus mendekati Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa berlaku seperti biasa.

Drrtt drrtt

"Yoboseyo"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Pulang saja lah Min"

"…"

"Ayolah jagi~"

"…"

"Huft baiklah"

Kyuhyun pun segera menutup ponselnya. Wajahnya tekuk sedemikian rupa, karena telpon tadi. Sungmin tidak pulang, karena disuruh pulang oleh appa dan ummanya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Heechul yang berada di depannya. Mereka sedang makan malam bersama. Setelah Heechul menemani Kyuhyun mencari Kibum.

Ya, Kyuhyun menceritakannya. Heechul seperti sosok ibu dan noona sekaligus. Dialah yang saat ini membantu semua keperluan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin tak pulang noona" dumel Kyuhyun.

"Oh"

'Apa ini kesempatanku?' batin Heechul.

Heechul pun pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan alas an ingin ke toilet. Dan ternyata… tak lama ia kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun dengan kemeja putih yang basah hingga mencetak tubuh sexynya.

'Heechul sexy, tapi tak sesexy Sungmin. Dan… emmhh apa yang kupikirkan. Ayolah, masa karena tidak disentuh Minnie seminggu saja kau jadi begini?' batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Emhh… sebaiknya kita pulang, Kyu" pinta Heechul sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Walau tak berarti apa-apa karena bra hitamnya terekspos begitu jelas.

"Ba baik" gugup Kyuhyun.

Hei! Bagimana pun Kyuhyun itu pria normal.

"Sebaiknya kita ke apartemenmu saja. Bukankah apartemenku jauh dari sini" ucap Heechul member saran.

"Heum baiklah"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ahhh ternyata aku ingkar. Kemarin aku tak bisa post karena tak dapat ide. Yadongku tak muncul, feel ga dapet. Jalan cerita terlupakan, yang aku pikirkan hanya Donghae #plak

Makasih yg udah review ne

.

Mind To Review?


	7. Chapter 7

_Preview_

'_Heechul sexy, tapi tak sesexy Sungmin. Dan… emmhh apa yang kupikirkan. Ayolah, masa karena tidak disentuh Minnie seminggu saja kau jadi begini?' batin Kyuhyun frustasi._

"_Emhh… sebaiknya kita pulang, Kyu" pinta Heechul sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Walau tak berarti apa-apa karena bra hitamnya terekspos begitu jelas._

"_Ba__baik" gugup Kyuhyun._

_Hei! Bagimana pun Kyuhyun itu pria normal._

"_Sebaiknya kita ke apartemenmu saja. Bukankah apartemenku jauh dari sini" ucap Heechul member saran._

"_Heum baiklah"_

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Lee House

Sungmin sudah sedari tadi sore sampai di rumahnya. Tapi tak sedikit pun ia mau menatap Donghae. Bukan apa-apa, kalau Donghae menatapnya maka pertahanannya akan runtuh. Ia sadar, ia tak pernah marah dengan Donghae. Dan ini kali pertamanya.

"Kalian kenapa si?" tanya sang appa memecah keheningan.

"Yunnie~ sebaiknya kita berbelanja untuk makan malam dulu, jagi~" ajak Jaejoong yang memang mengerti situasi.

Seorang umma tak akan pernah salah. Dia selalu mengerti anaknya. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang mengerti kedua putrinya sedang bertengkar. Pertengkaran yang tak mungkin Jaejoong tengahi, karena dia tak tahu apa-apa.

.

Ditinggal berdua seperti ini, membuat keduanya canggung. Mereka juga duduk berjauh-jauhan. Tak berani memandang satu sama lain.

"Unnie mianhe. Sungguh aku tak mencintai Cho Siwon. Aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya unnie. Kumohon maafkan aku, eon" ucap Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmmm"

"Hiks… eon. Kumohon unnie… hiks… aku hiks… lebih menyayangimu hiks… ketimbang hiks… Cho bersaudara hiks… unnie" isak Donghae. Tangisnya mulai pecah.

Dihampirinya Sungmin yang terdiam tak berkutik di sofanya. Kemudian langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Sungmin. Menangis sejadinya di sana.

Sreet

"Nde hiks… maafkan unnie juga hiks… unnie hiks… juga hikss… minta maaf ne" balas Sungmin yang ternyata ikut menangis.

"Unnie huueeee unnie" tangis Donghae akhirnya pecah.

Lega rasanya mendengar kalimat maaf dari Sungmin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau Sungmin berada di sisinya. Itulah yang Donghae percayai.

"Hiks… Hae~ cengeng" goda Sungmin masih terisak.

"Unnie juga hiks… hiks…"

Cup

Sungmin mengecup sayang pipi Donghae. Seperti kebiasaan lamanya. Donghae tersenyum senang mendapat perlakuan itu. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Jadi… apa Hae~ku jatuh cinta dengan namjachingunya?" goda Sungmin.

"Unnie~ hiks… aku hiks… aku menyayangi Bummie~ hiks… ani… mencintai Bummie~" jujur Donghae.

Ya, Donghae merenung selama ini. Dia tahu sakit ini. Dia hapal betul sakit ini. Sakit saat Eunhyuk meninggal. Bedanya adalah dia amat sakit sekarang. Hingga seluruh tubuhnya ikut mati. Hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi dengan moment-moment dia bersama Kibum.

"Cieee saengieku jatuh cinta" goda Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

"Unnie membuatku malu"

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pangeranmu?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk. "Woaahhh dimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu Kibum?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae menggeleng.

"Yak! Babo! Katanya sudah menemukan pangeranmu tapi kau tak menemukan Kibum!" kesal Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Appo~ Kibum belum ketemu unnie… aku merindukannya"

"Aiggoo kau ini"

"Apa unnie sudah menemui pangeran unnie?" tanya Donghae polos.

Deg

Kim Jungmo? Pangeran pertamanya sudah tak ada di dunia. Cho Siwon? oke, dia mengakui kalau dia hanya nyaman dengan Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun? Dia tak mengerti perasaan apa itu.

"Be belum"

"Unnie dengarkan aku. Kumohon cintailah Cho Kyuhyun sebelum kau mengalami nasib sama sepertiku. Tinggalkan Siwon. Cho Siwon… dia hanya… sajangnim kita" nasihat Donghae.

Sungmin menatap tajam Donghae. Dongsaengnya sudah besar. Sudah bijak. Sudah dewasa.

"Aku tak tahu, Hae~"

"Unnie, kumohon"

"Kau tahu. Jungmo sudah tiada? Dia kecelakaan. Kecelakaan pesawat tepatnya. Setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat pesawat itu menuju ke Korea. Dia masih mencintaiku Hae" jelas Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jungmo oppa" lirihnya sambil membekap mulut menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Hiks… dan kau tahu hiks… siapa istrinya? Hiks…" isak Sungmin.

Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"Dia Park…"

Tak jauh dari Haemin, Yunjae sedang mengintip. Mereka bohong. Mereka ingin tahu apa masalah kedua putrinya itu. Dan ternyata hanya masalah namja yang bernama Cho Siwon.

"Aku bersumpah akan menggorok semua Cho bersaudara kalau kedua putriku kembali bertengkar. Terutama pemuda yang bernama Cho Siwon" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aigooo kau terlalu berlebihan Boo" protes Yunho.

"Biarkan"

.

.

.

Apartment

Keduanya sampai di apartemen. Kyuhyun segera masuk kamarnya untuk mandi. Sedangkan Heechul memasuki kamar Haemin, karena suruhan Kyuhyun.

.

Heechul POV

Apa ini kamar mereka? Rapi sekali…

Pandanganku mengedar memperhatikan kamar ini. Sudut mataku melihat figura. Foto Sungmin dan Jungmo. Terlihat begitu mesra.

"Menjijikan" dumelku.

Aku pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya aku langsung membuka lemarinya. Kyuhyun menyuruhku menggantinya.

Begitu ku buka lemari. Banyak sekali tas-tas, baju, dress, perhiasan, dan sepatu-sepatu ber-merk. Semuanya tak mungkin kudapatkan.

"Beruntung sekali kau Lee Sungmin. Semuanya kau ambil" komentarku.

Aku mencari-cari pakaian. Sebenarnya aku tak sudi memakai baju Sungmin. Mending aku memakai baju Kyuhyun saja. Ah… sepertinya aku harus tampil menarik, mumpung tak ada Sungmin.

Mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan berpaling padaku.

"Ommoo kenapa branya besar-besar semua. Pantas saja Kyuhyun dan Jungmo memilih Sungmin" gerutuku.

Ukurannya tak sama denganku. Walau aku juga termasuk lumayan. Tapi tetap saja yeoja itu yang lebih besar. Oke point untuk Lee Sungmin.

"Tak usah pakai bra saja"

Heechul POV END

.

Author POV

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan sofa ruang tv. Menyediakan coklat hangat untuk Heechul. Jari-jarinya tak terhenti memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

Cklek

"Kyu~" panggil Heechul lembut.

"Apa noo GLUP" Kyuhyun susah payah menelan salivanya.

Heechul memakai kaus ketat putih v-neck yang sepertinya milik Donghae. Nipplenya tercetak begitu jelas. Kausnya tak dapat menutupi pusar ke bawah. Sementara ia memakai hot pants di hipnya, hingga pinggulnya terlihat. Kyuhyun amat yakin kalau Heechul tak memakai underware. Rambutnya ia gelung hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

'Heechul noona, jangan membuatku bangun. Aku butuh Sungmin sekarang' batin Kyuhyun.

"No noona mau coklat panas?" tawar Kyuhyun gugup.

"Ne. Kyu~ bolehkah aku memakai ini? Pakiannya tak ada yang muat untukku" bohong Heechul.

"N ne noona"

Heechul pun mendudukan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sengaja ia mendekati diri pada Kyuhyun. Kulitnya juga sengaja ia sentuhkan pada kulit Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Heechul bergetar. Sungguh ini kali pertamanya Heechul begitu terekspos. Dia sudah membulatkan tekat. Akan ia berikan keperawanannya untuk Kyuhyun. Orang yang kali ini ia cintai.

"Wah kau sedang bermain apa Kyu?" tanya Heechul sengaja melihat ke arah Kyunhyun.

Duing

Blush

Pipi kedua orang itu memerah. Secara tak sengaja atau memang Heechul sengaja. Nipplenya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh keduanya terbakar.

"A aku lagi bermain noona" jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Sesekali matanya mengarah pada paha mulus Heechul.

'Sungguh kau sexy noona. Tapi masih lebih sexy Sungmin noona. Kumohon Sungmin noona selamatkan aku' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu bolehkah aku berbicara padamu sebentar saja" pinta Heechul sambil meraih PSP Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan"

Sreet

"Eh? Noona apa-apaan?" gugup Kyuhyun saat Heechul dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kyu~ dengarkan aku" ucap Heechul malu-malu.

"A apa?"

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul mantap.

Deg

"Maaf noona aku tak bisa. Kau tahu bukan kalau aku sangat mencintai Sungminku"

"Kumohon Kyu. Aku tak apa dijadikan selingkuhan juga" Heechul menurunkan harga dirinya. Sungguh ia tak peduli oleh itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah Kyuhyun. Semuanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku mencintai Sungminku! Sampai kapan pun akan tetap begitu. Heechul noona dengarkan aku. Kau hanya merasa nyaman berbicara denganku. Kau menganggap kalau kau mencintaiku. Padahal tidak. Kau hanya perlu teman bercerita keluh kesahmu" jelas Heechul.

Grep

"Tidak Kyu" tolak Heechul sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

Sreet

Kyuhyun mendorong Heechul agar tak berdekatan dengannya.

"Tidak noona! Kau salah. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai noona atau pengganti ummaku. Kau baik noona, aku nyaman bercerita tentang Sungmin padamu. Kau salah mengartikannya"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Belajarlah mencintai orang lain. Kau yeoja baik, hyungku namja baik. Cobalah berhubungan dengannya. Aku tahu kalian sama-sama kesepian" jelas Kyuhyun maklum.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Ambillah keperawananku. Kumohon"

Deg

"Tidak noona! Simpanlah untuk orang yang kau cintai. Jagalah dirimu noona!" bentak Heechul.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa iba dengan Heechul. Dia bahkan sudah menetapkan kalau Heechul adalah noonanya. Ia juga merestui kalau-kalau Siwon mau dengan Heechul.

"Kalau begitu cukup cium aku" pinta Heechul.

"Baiklah"

Cup~

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Heechul.

Sreet

Cup

Heechul melepas ciuman Kyuhyun dan malah berbalik mencium Kyuhyun. Melumat bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Menyalurkan perasaan aneh ini.

Jujur ini ciuman kedua bagi Heechul. Yang pertama adalah bersama Jungmo saat di altar.

'Aku tak tahu perasaan ini. Kau benar Kyu' batin Heechul.

Ciuman itu memanas. Heechul mulai menjilati bibir bawah Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk masuk yang tak diindahkan dengan Kyuhyun. Kesal dengan penolakan Kyuhyun, Heechul menuntun tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ennghh" desah Heechul saat dengan sengaja tangan Kyuhyun ia remas tepat di atas payudaranya. "Emmhh remas kyuh~ emmh" pinta Heechul.

Kyuhyun pun meremasnya. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun lelaki normal. Tapi dia masih punya kendali untuk tidak melakukan lebih dari ini.

"Emmhh nnghhh" desah Heechul saat lidahnya berhasil masuk mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bermain. Dia hanya mempersilahkan Heechul untuk bermain sendiri. Sementara Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan remasannya.

Heechul merasa tubuhnya mulai terbakar. Sengaja ia menggesekan kewanitaannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah perlahan.

"Noona!" pekik Kyuhyun melepas pangutan itu. Merasa kalau Heechul sudah keterlaluan.

"Kyuh~ kumohon. Rasakan ini" lirih Heechul dengan muka memerah. Diarahkannya tangan Kyuhyun pada kewanitaannya. Secepa kilat Heechul membuka zipper hot pantsnya.

"Sshh kau merasakannya hahhh yahh khan" desah Heechul saat tangan Kyuhyun yang ia bawa sudah menyentuh kewanitaannya.

"Hmm" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ini untukmu kalau kau mau" ucap Heechul.

"Tidak noona!"

"Kumohon, buat dia senang" pinta Heechul.

"Baiklah. Sekali" putus Kyuhyun.

Pertama-tama Kyuhyun memelorotkan*?* hot pants Heechul sebatas paha. Kemudian mengelus kewanitaan Heechul yang sudah basah.

"Seperti ini noona rasanya" ucap Kyuhyun.

Jleb

"Akh Kyuh~" pekik Heechul kala jari tengah Kyuhyun mengaduk lubangnya. "Kyuh~ ahh"

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa dirinya mulai diliputi napsu. Belum lagi pandangannya yang tertuju pada nipple Heechul yang tercetak. Nipplenya mencuat, menantang Kyuhyun untuk memanjakannya.

Kyuhyun segera meraup nipple itu. Tak peduli masih ditutupi atau tidak. Yang jelas dia ingin merasakannya. Yang hanya dibayangannya adalah Sungmin yang sedang mendesahkan namanya. Pandangannya hanya ada Sungmin. Tak sadar sama sekali kalau yeoja yang ia sedang sentuh adalah Heechul.

"Akhhhhhh" seru Heechul saat orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya.

Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak.

Prok prok prok

Tepukkan tangan membuat keduanya tersadar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung mendorong Heechul menjauh.

"Waw… annyeong Park Heechul!" seru seseorang itu. Sungmin.

Deg

Plak plak

Donghae yang sedari tadi tak sabar segera menampar kedua orang itu. "Kalian menjijikan!" pekik Donghae.

"Aku kecewa dengan kau Heechul-ssi! Wanita murahan! Plak" bentak Donghae kemudian menampar kembali pipi Heechul yang satunya.

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sangat kecewa denganmu! Kau tak pantas bersama unnieku! Plak" Donghae kembali membentak dan menampar Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin duduk santai di depan mereka. Satu tangannya memegang ponselnya. Tatapannya sangat angkuh. Menusuk pada kedua orang itu.

Sedangkan Kyuchul seperti maling yang tertangkap. Berdiam tak bisa berkutik.

Drrtt drrtt

"Yoboseyo"

"…"

"Benarkah?"

"…"

"Dimana?"

"…"

"Aku akan ke sana"

Donghae segera mematikan teleponnya. "Unnie aku menemukan pangeranku. Aku ingin menjemputnya dulu" seru Donghae senang. "Heechul-ssi lepas bajuku. Aku jijik melihat kau mengenakan pakaianku" tambah Donghae sebelum keluar.

Sungmin masih setia duduk di depan Kyuchul. Kyuchul terdiam.

"Park Heechul? Atau Kim Heechul?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku seorang Kim" balas Heechul sengit.

"Oh. Seorang Park Heechul yang memaksa namjachinguku-Jungmo menikahimu. Mengganti margamu menjadi Kim? Kau kira aku tak tahu"

Deg

Kyuhyun segera menengok ke arah Heechul. Matanya menatap tajam Heechul. Jadi yeoja ini yang membuat Sungminnya menangis terus menerus.

"Kenapa Kyu. Kau kaget kenapa noona tersayangmu ini membohongimu?" ejek Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ceritakan" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan, jagi~. Apa aku harus berikan rekaman dongsaeng kesayangan Siwon dan karyawan kesayangan Siwon sedang bergumul di apartemen, pada Siwon?" ucap Sungmin dengan tenang.

"Yak! Yeoja gila! Aku juga akan perlihatkan ini pada Kyu!" pekik Heechul.

"Diam Heechul!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau harus lihat ini" balas Heechul tak menggubris bentakkan Kyuhyun.

Bunyi desahan keluar dari ponsel itu. Video itu jelas-jels menunjukan kalau Simin tengah berciuman panas. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan mata sendiri video itu. Membuatnya shock bukan main. "Aku mencintaimu Siwon" itulah kalimat terakhir yang terdengar dalam video ini.

"Bagaimana? Kita impas bukan?" tanya Heechul mengatur ketakutannya.

"Sungmin~ katakana itu tak benarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Tentu saja benar Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin mantap tanpa takut.

'Sial. Dia sangat tenang sekali' batin Heechul.

"Eumhh jadi apa yang harus kita bahas lagi?" tanya Sungmin santai.

"Hubungan kita" seru Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Hubungan? Kau lihat sendiri kalau dia sudah berselingkuh dengan hyungmu Kyu" seru Heechul frustasi.

"Diam Heechul!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku bertanya padamu PARK Heechul. Apa kau mau balas dendam denganku? Merebut Kyuhyun? Ups… tidak merebut deh. Emh… kalau kau mau Kyuhyun ambil saja. Kulihat kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun" jelas Sungmin.

"Min~" lirih Kyuhyun makin lemas.

"Apa jagi~. Kau tak tahu yeoja disebelahmu ini yang membuatku seperti ini? Berpura-pura mencintaimu. Memisahkanku dengan pangeranku! Jungmoku! Dan gara-gara dia jungmo meninggal!" bentak Sungmin tak sabar.

"Cih yang membuat Jungmo meninggal itu kau wanita jalang!"

"Heechul! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Tak bisakah kau memihakku! Kau dengar dia tak mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintainya! Sampai kapan pun aku mencintainya! Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta! Pergilah Park Heechul!" bentak Kyuhyun murka.

"Tidak! Sungmin bukankah kau ingin bersama Siwon?"

Kyuhyun segera menatap tajam Heechul. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Heechul bicarakan.

"Bagaimana kau bersama Siwon dan aku bersama Kyuhyun?" tawar Heechul.

"Jangan Min" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Eum bagaimana ya? Aku sadar, aku tak mencintai Siwon. Aku hanya merasa nyaman saja. Kalau kau tetap mau Kyuhyun, ambil saja. Aku hanya mau Jungmoku" putus Sungmin dengan tenang.

"Ohh GOD! Kau benar-benar mencintainya… sampai-sampai kau kehilangan keperawananmu buat Kyuhyun?" ledek Heechul.

"Eum setidaknya aku tidak menjadi janda yang masih perawan"

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan Lee Sungmin"

"Kau lebih menyeramkan. Merusak hubungan orang dan memaksa memakai marga Kim. Menggelikan" ledek Sungmin masih tenang.

Heecul yang udah emosi setengah mati langsung mendekati Sungmin.

Plak

"Kau gila Lee Sungmin! Aku ingin menyiksamu sampai kau mennagis dan memohon padaku!" bentak Heechul setalah berhasil menampar Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis. "Yang bisa membuatku mennagis hanya orang tuaku, Donghae dan…" Sungmin nampak melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuchul. "Kim Jungmo. Namjachinguku"

Plak

Sekali lagi Heechul menampar Sungmin.

Sreet

Plak

Heechul ditarik dan ditampar balik oleh Kyuhyun. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak suka Sungminnya terluka sedikit pun. Apalagi ini, sudah sangat keterlaluan. "Keluar Park Heechul! Aku tak sudi melihatmu lagi! Kau membohongiku! Kau merusak semuanya!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… Kyu aku hikss…"

"Pergilah!" usir Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul pun angkat kaki dari apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Kyumin. Sungmin malah asik meminum coklat yang tak tersentuh itu. Semantara Kyuhyun hanya melihat pergerakan Sungminnya.

"Jelaskan"

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Yang tadi bohong 'kan? Kau mencintaiku 'kan? Kau tak mencintai hyungku 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Semua yang dikatakan Heecul benar. Kau mencintainya? Sebaiknya kau bersamanya. Kupikir dia sedikit depresi kau perlakukan begitu. Dan umhh… apa itu first kiss and frist orgasmnya? Kenapa kau tak mengambil saja?" balas Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Ini pasti bukan Sungminku. Aku tahu itu. Sungmin yeoja baik, tegar, lemah lembut, manis, polos, dan tak mungkin melakukan ini"

"Kyunnie~ sadarlah ini aku sayang. Sebaiknya kau cari yeoja lain. karena aku tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Cho bersaudara. Cukup saengku saja yang merasakan cinta itu" jelas Sungmin tenang.

Grep

Cup

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin. Menciumnya dengan begitu panas dan ganas. Semuanya ia tumpahkan. Dia tak ingin mendegarkan kenyataan yang lebih dari ini.

"Ennghh Kyuh~" desah Sungmin yang nyatanya menikmati permainan lidah Kyuhyun.

Untuk yang satu ini mungkin Sungmin tak bisa menolak. Sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya addicted.

"Cukup! Tak ada sex lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bukan pelayan nafsumu!" bentak Sungmin mendorong dada jantan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! Dengarkan aku! Sedikit pun aku tak pernah menyentuhmu tanpa cinta! Aku mencintaiman amat sangat! Kau harus tahu itu! Apa tak cukup pengorbananku!"

"Pengorbanan? Apa yang kau korbankan? Aku mengorbankan hatiku! Tubuhku! Masa depanku! Semuanya hanya untukmu! Karena Siwon hyungmu tersayang yang menyuruhku! Karena Jungmo yang diambil oleh Heechul! Kau tak berkoban apa-apa Kyu!" bentak Sungmin.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Semua perkataan Sungmin terlalu cepat dicerna otaknya, terlalu benar dan logis, terlalu berbukti nyata.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barangku saja" ucap Sungmin yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tak lama Sungmin membawa barang-brangnya. Kebanyakan yang ia bawa adalah barang kenangannya bersama Jungmo dan Donghae. Tak ada satu pun barang pemberian keluarga Cho yang ia bawa.

"Aku tak mengambil apa-apa. Kalau membawa yeoja biarkan ia memakai barangku dan Hae. Mungkin mereka membutuhkan itu dari pada aku" ucap Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Brak

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup.

Sendiri

Kyuhyun sendiri

Menahan semua sakit dan penghianatan. Menyesali penghiatan yang tak sengaja ia buat.

"Argghhh!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Dibantingnya barang-barang yang ada di depannya. Semuanya ia banting. Rekaman kenangannya bersama Sungmin dan orang-orang yang ia cintai berkelebat. Rekaman adegan tadi bersama Heechul juga ikut menghantui. Menjadi tamparan keras bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Mirotic Club

Dentuman music keras menjadi backsound yang menaungi Club itu. Berpasang-pasang yeoja dan namja menari liar di lantai dansa. Bau alcohol begitu menyengat di penciuman.

"Ishh… bau alcohol. Kalau bukan karena Bummie aku tak mau ke sini" dumel Donghae.

"Yeppo~ bermainlah dengan kami" pinta seorang namja sambil meremas bokong Donghae.

Donghae menatap tajam orang itu. "Aku sudah punya pasangan" jawab Donghae tajam.

"Cih… sial. Kau dibayar berapa, eoh?"

Donghae tak menggubris hanya meninggalkan orang itu.

Backless mini dress warna hitam membungkus tubuhnya. Terpampang jelas S line yang selalu ia banggakan. Dia tahu bagaimana harus berdandan. Dia professional dalam hal itu.

Matanya membidik pada salah satu sudut club. Dimana seorang namja sedang meminum alkoholnya ditemani dua yeoja sexy di kedua sisinya. Kedua yeoja itu terlihat sedang berebutan untuk menciumnya.

"Kibummie~" lirih Donghae.

Dilangkahkannya dengan cepat kaki jenjangnya.

Begitu sampai di depan Kibum, ia segara duduk di pangkuan Kibum. Membuat kedua yeoja yang berada di sampingnya memprotes.

"Wanita murahan! Kenapa kau seenaknya duduk di sini" protes salah seorang yeoja.

"Dia namjachinguku" jawab Donghae tajam.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya satu yeoja lainnya meminta persetujuan Kibum.

"Apa? Yeojachingu? Kau menghayal! Hik… donghaeku tak mungkin hik… di sini hik…" racau Kibum. Ternyata Kibum sudah terpengaruh dengan alcohol.

"Aku disini sayang" bisik Donghae seduktif.

"Hik… kenapa suaranya begitu hik… jelas hik… ditelingaku… Hae~ hik… aku merindukanmu hik…" racau Kibum.

Tanpa Kibum sadari Donghae mulai mengusir kedua yeoja itu. Memeluk leher Kibum mesra.

"Kau butuh pelayanan Tuan Cho?" bisik Donghae seduktif.

"Hmmm ssshhh kenapa suaramu mirip dengan Donghaeku hik… tubuhmu hik… juga mirip hik…" racau Kibum.

"Benarkah?" goda Donghae sambil membuat bulatan di atas kejantanan Kibum yang masih tertutup.

"Bahkan hik… sentuhannya pun hik… sama… hehehe aku rindu Donghae. Kau tahu? Aku mencintainya. Hah… puaskan aku, bitch. Kau sempurna seperti Donghaeku" ucap Kibum frontal.

"Buka matamu Kibum. Aku memang Donghaemu" suruh Donghae.

Ya, sedari tadi Kibum hanya terpejam dan mercau. Menengadahkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa itu.

"Hae!" pekik Kibum saat matanya menangkap wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini dan seterusnya Cho Kibum" bisik Donghae.

"Hae ka emmmmhhhh"

Sementara tak jauh dari situ Siwon melihat adegan itu. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Cho Kibum, hyung akan lakukan apa pun demi kau saengie~ berbahagialah dengan Donghae. Aku melepasnya. Hyukie, saengku akan menjaga Donghae untukmu" gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Muahahahahhahaha *ketawa barengkyuhyuk

Agak ingkar mungkin. Kemarin review menyatakan kalau tak mau ada kyuchul NC. Apa yang diatas itu termasuk NC? *tunjuk ke atas.

Gimana Sungmin? Hebat 'kan? Aku salut dengan ummaku yang satu itu! Aku tak akan membuat Sungmin cengeng seperti Donghae! Dia itu tegar!

Kalo merasa ff ini semakin rumit maafkan, tapi percayalah. Ini adalah bagian terumitnya. Hanya satu kali. Untuk NCnya silahkan ditunggu saja.

Oh ya ada yg tanya kenapa mereka ga hamil? Tentu aja Haemin minum pil KB *emang ada?* jujur aku malas ngebahas Haemin ko ga hamil. Nanati juga hamil. Percaya deh. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau menguji Kyumin dulu. Haemin telah selesai. Sichul akan dimulai muehehhehehe. Apa masih mau diterusin di ffn? Aku rada males update di sini, abisnya review makin dikit, berarti ni ff udah g menarik 'kan?

Thanks bgt yg udah review ne

.

Mind To Review?


	8. Chapter 8

_Preview_

"_Bahkan hik… sentuhannya pun hik… sama… hehehe aku rindu Donghae. Kau tahu? Aku mencintainya. Hah… puaskan aku, bitch. Kau sempurna seperti Donghaeku" ucap Kibum frontal._

"_Buka matamu Kibum. Aku memang Donghaemu" suruh Donghae._

_Ya, sedari tadi Kibum hanya terpejam dan mercau. Menengadahkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa itu._

"_Hae!" pekik Kibum saat matanya menangkap wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya._

"_Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini dan seterusnya Cho Kibum" bisik Donghae._

"_Hae ka__ emmmmhhhh"_

_Sementara tak jauh dari situ Siwon melihat adegan itu. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri._

"_Cho Kibum, hyung akan lakukan apa pun demi kau saengie~ berbahagialah dengan Donghae. Aku melepasnya. Hyukie, saengku akan menjaga Donghae untukmu" gumam Siwon._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

"Emmhhh Hae~ emmmhhh" desah Kibum saat Donghae terus melumatnya dengan ganas. Bahkan Donghae tak segan-segan untuk menyatukan selangkangan mereka. Menggeseknya dengan gerakan seduktif. Donghae terlihat lebih agresif dan provokatif dari biasanya. Maklum saja dia sedang sangat emosional sekali.

"Hahh emmhhh bawa akuh Bumh~" bisik Donghae seduktif sambil mengulum cuping Kibum.

"Tidak! Hik… aku tak butuh" tolak Kibum dingin.

Grep

Mendengar penolakan itu Donghae segera meremas kejantanan Kibum yang masih tertutup. Membuat Kibum mendesah nikmat. Sudah lama Kibum tak merasakan tangan hangat Donghae memijat area privatnya.

"Apa masih tak butuh" tanya Donghae sambil membuka zipper celana Kibum.

"Ssshh tak akhh teruss shhh kau ssshhh hebat" desah Kibum saat Donghae mulai membebaskan kejantanannya. Mengurutnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Sedangkan tangan Kibum meremas butt Donghae. Menimbulkan sedikit erangan nikmat dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Siwon!" panggil Donghae tak kuat.

Segera Siwon menghampiri mereka, mengesampingkan rasa cinta yang masih ada. Rasa-rasanya dia tahu apa keinginan Donghae. "Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa masih ada kamar di atas?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudah kusiapkan. Aku akan mengangkat Kibum" balas Siwon.

Grep

Siwon mulai memapah Kibum. Kibum hanya terdiam sesekali matanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Donghae dan Siwon di sebelahnya.

"Heheheh sekarang aku melihat hik… Hae noona dan Siwon hyung. Apa hik… kalian berpacaran dibelakangku… hik…" racau Kibum.

"Tidak! Kau salah paham saeng" jawab Siwon lembut.

"Benarkah? Hik… lucu sekali hik… kita mencintai orang yang hik… sama hyung"

"Tidak. Yang mencintainya hanya kau, saeng"

Donghae tak mampu berkata-kata. Lelehan air mata sudah terjatuh di pipinya. Mengalir dengan begitu deras. Bibir dan lidahnya kelu. Donghae tak tahu Kibumnya akan seperti ini dan juga dirinya bisa seperti ini. Mungkin dulu mereka hanya sepasang kekasih yang sengaja Siwon satukan, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau hati juga ikut berperan, terutama untuk Donghae.

"Bohong hik… hyung mencintai Haeku"

"Tidak! Bahagialah bersama Hae"

"Hik… aku memang bahagia hik… bersama Hae… tapi Hae tidak…"

Bruk

Mendengar itu, Donghae segera memeluk Kibum. Mendorongnya ke arah kasur dan menindihnya. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung ke luar kamar itu. Membiarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalah. Rasa sakit pasti ada tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dongsaengnya yang mendapatkannya.

"Tidak Cho Kibum! Hiks… aku mencintaimu hiks…" seru Donghae sambil memukuli dada Kibum. Memintanya untuk sadar. Tak peduli bahwa dia mungkin memberatkan Kibum, karena dia menduduki perutnya.

"Hae~" lirih Kibum setengah sadar.

"Sadar babo! Hiks… aku mencintaimu hiks… babo!" maki Donghae.

"Hae!" seru Kibum sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Donghae. Menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hiks… apa? Apa Cho Kibum! Aku mencintaimu! Tidak cukupkah hiks… itu" bentak Donghae frustasi.

Sreet

Cup

Kibum segera menekan tengkuk Donghae. Membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang lembut sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung terbuka Donghae. Mengirimkan getaran tersendiri bagi tubuh Donghae. Air mata Donghae masih meleleh di sekitar matanya.

Manis bibir Donghae segera Kibum raup dan rasakan kembali. Setelah beberapa hari tak merasakannya. Lidah Kibum yang panjang memudahkannya untuk mengekspos seluruh sisi yang ada dalam mulut Donghae.

"Enngghhh Bumhh emmhh" desah Donghae disela-sela french kiss mereka.

"Emmhh aku eemmmhhh mencintaimu" balas Kibum.

"Hahh Bummiehh nadohh"

Kibum menghentikan ciumannya. Menatap dalam manic mata Hae yang berada di atasnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Donghae. Mengirimkan sentuhan kasih sayang.

"Kau mencintaiku? Tak bohong?" tanya Kibum. Donghae mengangguk, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi lembut pada kulitnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kibum. Hanya kau Kibum" jelas Donghae.

Bruk

Kibum memutar tubuh Donghae. Donghaenya sekarang berada di bawahnya. Tangan Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Menindih tubuh kecil yeojanya, tak bercelah. Membuka sesi make out yang sudah lama tak terjadi.

"Bummieh~ ses ssak" rengek Donghae.

"Hmmm biarkan" balas Kibum yang sudah menyurukkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Donghae. Menelusuri leher jenjang itu menggunakan bibir dan hidungnya. Mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang ia rindu.

"Ssshh senn nnghh tuh akuh Bummieh~" pinta Donghae.

"With My Pleasure, baby"

Dengan itu Kibum langsung merobek dress Donghae. Tak kuat dengan napsunya. Alcohol memang masih mempengaruhi tubuhnya, tapi dia sadar Donghae ada di bawahnya.

"Bummie~ nanti aku pulang pakai apa?" rengek Donghae yang sadar dressnya dirusak.

"Diamlah, Hae" balas Kibum yang sedang berusaha melepas bajunya.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun side**

Setelah urusannya dengan KiHae selesai, Siwon mendatangi apartemen adiknya. Tujuannya adalah membereskan apartemen itu. Dia tak tahu kalau tadi ada sebuah accident.

"Astaga Kyuhyun!" seru Siwon begitu ia masuk dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang meringkuk di dekat kamar Sungmin.

Apartemen itu seperti kapal pecah. Semua barang berjatuhan. Beberapa perabotan juga rusak. Lampunya pun tak menyalah, namun mampu memperlihatkan siluet tubuh Kyuhyun.

Grep

"Kyu ada apa?" tanya Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin~ aku mau sungmin~" lirihnya.

"Sungmin? Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kau berengsek hyung!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Berontak dari pelukan Siwon. matanya menyiratkan kebencian pada hyungnya.

Brugh

Kyuhyun menonjok keras wajah Siwon hingga tersungkur. Siwon yang belum mengerti hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Satu masalah selesai dan masalah lainnya muncul.

"Kau mengambil Sungminku hyung! Kau berengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, terus dan terus memukuli hyungnya.

"Kyu mian~ kyu mian~" lirih Siwon.

"Pasti Kibum hyung pergi juga karenamu kan! Aku membencimu!"

"Kyu dengarkan hyung. Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"Apa?! Apa itu! Sungmin mengatakannya sendiri! Dia tak pernah mencintaiku! Kau merusak semuanya! Kau dan Heechul sama saja! Kau merusak semuanya! Kau membunuh appa dan umma! Kau berengsek hyung!" maki Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

Nyut

Siwon terjatuh. Kata-kata dongsaengnya benar-benar menyayat hati. Dia tak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini jadinya. Kebohongannya benar-benar membawa kehancuran. Kehancuran dirinya, kedua dongsaengnya, sahabatnya, bahkan orang yang ia cintai.

"Andai aku bisa menggantikan umma dan appa aku juga mau Kyu" lirih Siwon.

"Ya sudah! Lakukan! Lakukan Siwon! kenapa diam saja! Kau mengambil semuanya!" balas Kyuhyun frustasi.

Lagi-lagi Siwon terdiam. Tak mampu membalas apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tubuhnya seakan kaku mendengar serentetatan kata makian yang keluar dari dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Keluar! Keluar sekarang! Aku tak mau melihat wajah penghianatdan pembunuh!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Siwon berdiri, berjalan menjauh dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kakinya seakan tak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi kenangan akan kebohongannya.

.

.

.

**Sungmin side**

Seorang yeoja tengah meminum whisky di sepanjang jalan, menuju rumahnya. Dia tak mabuk. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa mabuk. Hampir dua botol dan kesadarannya masih penuh.

"Kenapa aku belum mabuk?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin yeoja itu, ingin mabuk. Padahal sebentar lagi ia sampai di rumahnya. Kalau orang tuanya tahu mungkin ia akan kena marah. Karena sebebas apapun seorang Lee Sungmin, ia tak pernah memberitahu orang tuanya.

"Untuk apa aku mabuk? Untuk Jungmo? Untuk Siwon? Untuk Kyuh- sepertinya untuk diriku sendiri" ujarnya seraya mengangkat botol beernya ke udara.

Sungmin segera membuang whiskynya ketika hampir sampai. Diambilnya permen mint dan disemprotkan parfume pada tubuhnya. Merapikan dandanan sebelum sampai rumah.

Tok tok tok

"Appa~ Umma~" teriak Sungmin dari luar. Rasa-rasanya beer yang ia minum sudah berefek pada dirinya.

Tak perlu lama menunggu sang umma membukakan pintu. "Omoo… dari mana saja anak umma?" tanya Jaejoong lembut, umma Sungmin.

"Habis jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Sungmin. Tak ingin banyak berbicara dan berbohong tentunya, ia segera melangkah masuk. Sungguh saat ini ia tak mau seorang pun dekat dengannya apalagi mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Apa kau mau makan, jagi?" tanya sang umma sambil mengikuti anaknya.

"Tidak" singkat Sungmin. Karena biasanya Sungmin akan tetap makan malam walau ia sudah makan di luar. Menghormati ummanya itulah point pentingnya.

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan tak biasa dari sang anak, dahi Jaejoong berkerut tanda bingung. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar sang anak.

"Minnie, gwenchana?"

Tak ada jawaban

"Lee Sungmin, boleh umma masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban

"Umma masuk ne" seru Jaejoong lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya ketimbang memberitahu anaknya.

Perlahan Jaejoong memutar knop pintu, mendorongnya perlahan agar tak menganggu anaknya. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia hanya mendapatkan Sungmin yang berbaring pada kasurnya.

"Kau sudah tidur Sungminnie~?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya anaknya tidur.

Sungmin memang tak merespon, tapi seorang umma pasti tahu keadaan anaknya. Umma akhir 40 tahunan itu duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur anaknya. Mengusap perlahan rambut halus anaknya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Lee Sungmin" ucap Jaejoong pelan seraya makin mendekat pada sang anak.

"Apa ada masalah sampai kau seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Tak ada respon sama sekali

"Semua orang memiliki masalah, umma punya, appa punya, Hae juga punya. Masalah itu untuk diselesaikan jagi~ bukan untuk dihindari~ umma memang tak tahu masalahmu apa, tapi umma percaya kau orang yang akan menyelesaikan masalah, bukan meninggalkan masalah. Umma menyayangimu jagi~" nasihat Jaejoong.

Cup~

Kecupan kasih sayang Jaejoong berikan sebagai pengantar tidur. Tubuh sungmin memang sudah besar, tapi hatinya masih butuh sentuhan-sentuhan bermakna dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sepeninggalan sang umma, Sungmin membalikan badannya. Matanya menatap langit, pikirannya menerawang. Sekelebat bayangan dimasa lalu bersama Jungmo dan kejadian tadi berputar di otaknya. Tapi dia tak tahu dimana bagian menyedihkannya.

"Apa masalahmu Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sungguh otaknya sedang bekerja secara penuh untuk mencari kesedihan. Bahkan setelah ia marah pada Heechul, rasa sedih itu tak ada. Hanya amarah yang mengerogoti hatinya. Tapi marah karena apa pun Sungmin tak tahu pasti.

.

.

.

**KiHae side**

Dua insan yang tengah diliputi cinta tengah bercinta. Keduanya tampak tak mau kalah memberikan kenikmatan pada pasangannya.

"Bumh nnggaahh bummhhh" desah Donghae saat genjotan Kibum semakin menggila.

"Bukah ssshhh matamu baby~ sshhh aku ingin melihatnya" pinta Kibum sambil mengelus saying pipi Donghae. Berbeda dengan bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menghentak begitu kasar, keras dan dalam.

"Bummhh saranghae ssshhh aaahh" desah Donghae.

"Nado baby" jawab Kibum.

Kibum yang hawa napsunya sudah dititik tertinggi segera menuntaskan aktivitasnya. Lidahnya yang panjang ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan nipple Donghae, menggodanya hingga yeojanya menggerang nikmat. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat payudara lainnya dengan jari yang menggoda nipplenya. Sedangkan tangannya menyusup kebelahan butt Donghae untuk bermain di sana.

"Bummmhh akuuuhh" erang Donghae saat hamper meledakkan orgasmenya.

"Bers sshh sama baby" katanya makin mengintenskan pijitannya pada kedua payudara Donghae.

"Nnnngggggaaaaahhhh" teriak keduanya.

Cairan Donghae yang pertama keluar. Melumuri kejantanan Kibum yang memasukinya. Kemudian Kibum gentian yang menyemprotkan spermanya hingga ke rahim Donghae.

"Emmmhh hangat" komentar Donghae karena kehangatan sperma Kibum dating tepat waktu.

Kibum ambruk di atas tubuh Donghae. Wajahnya tenggelam sempurna pada belahan payudara Donghae.

"Ssshh sudah Bummhhh aku mengantuk" protes Donghae ketika Kibum mulai menggerakan lidahnya di belahan payudaranya.

"Baiklah" jawab Kibum malas.

Dipeluknya tubuh Donghae yang sama-sama full naked seperti dirinya. Sengaja membenamkan kepala Donghae ke dada bidang Kibum. Sementara ia dengan asik mengecupi dan menciumi kepala Donghae.

"Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini Cho Donghae" ucap Kibum membuka sesi mengobrol setelah bercinta.

"Hmm kau selalu melakukan seperti ini, Bum. Dan aku bukan seorang Cho!" balas Donghae seraya menepuk dada bidang Kibum.

"Tapi dulu tak seperti ini. Ini beribu kali lebih nikmat, Hae"

"Terserahmulah. Aku mengantuk" jawab Donghae yang sebenarnya tengah malu. Wajahnya merona hebat membayangkan pengakuan cintanya.

Kibum menunduk untuk memastikan Donghae. Diangkatnya dagu Donghae agar wajahnya sejajar. Saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Selama semenit kontak mata itu terjalin.

"Kau cantik, Hae" puji Kibum sambil mengelus lembut pipi Donghae.

Blush

Donghae memerah. Ingin menunduk, tapi keburu ditahan oleh ciuman manis dari Kibum.

"Aku ngantuk bum~" rengek Donghae sambil mengucek matanya yang sudah berat.

"Baiklah. Mari kita tidur. Jalja" ucap Kibum.

"Jalja Bum"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun side**

Malam itu menjadi malam paling mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun. Kisah cintanya atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kisah cinta bohongannya berakhir. Toh selama ini hanya Kyuhyun yang benar-benar mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin, tidak. Menyedihkan memang. Tapi siapa yang tahu akhirnya tak semulus kisah cinta hyungnya. Oh… mungkin belum berakhir, hanya break? Siapa yang tahu?

"Hiks… kenapa hiks… jadi begini hiks…" Kyuhyun menangis.

Seorang magnae Cho yang evil dan angkuh menangis. Menangisi dirinya dan cintanya. Ini terlalu cepat berakhir.

Entah sudah berapa beer yang ia minum yang pasti botol-botol beer dan wine sudah berserakan di lantai. Wine yang biasanya mereka akan minum sebelum atau sesudah bercinta. Bercinta? Bahkan Kyuhyun ragu mengatakan itu bercinta. Itu hanya sex.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" teriaknya menggema di dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

**Siwon side**

Tak begitu berbeda jauh dengan magnae Cho, si sulung Cho juga menghabiskan wine di counter wine miliknya. Ia di rumah. Rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Begitu besar dan sepi karena hanya dirinya yang berada di sana.

"Maafkan hik hyung Kyu! Maafkan hyung hik" racaunya.

Ternyata begini akhirnya. Begitu menyakitkan. Padahal ia sudah mempertahankan ini. Bukankah tadinya baik-baik saja.

"Hiks… Hae~ ottokhae" tangis Siwon pecah.

Donghae tak luput dari pikirannya sama sekali. Padahal ia sudah melihat kebahagian di wajah kedua pasangan itu. Bukankah itu bagus.

"Aku hik akan hiks berusaha hiks Hae. Umma hiks appa hiks bantu Wonnie" ucapnya sambil mengelus figura kecil dengan foto kedua orang tuanya. "Wonnie rindu umma dan appa" tambahnya, lalu memeluk figura itu.

Tak lama kesunyian malam menariknya hingga lelap tertidur.

.

.

.

**Heechul POV**

Berbeda dengan kedua Cho, nyonya Kim atau lebih tepatnya Park Heechul menangis sendirian di apartemennya. Meringkuk di belakang pintu kamarnya. Tangisnya sungguh pilu.

"Hiks… apa hiks… salahku Lee Sungmin hiks…" isaknya.

Sungguh ia kalah telak. Pertama Jungmo dan sekarang Kyuhyun. Keduanya tak bias ia dapati. Entah salah takdir atau salah dirinya. Ia seperi seorang yeoja yang menyukai namja bekas.

"Hiks… kenapa hiks… aku seperti ini hiks umma appa hiks" ucapnya dengan suara yang makin serak.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dulu hingga sekarang taka da satu pun orang yang memeluknya. Jangankan memeluknya, punya teman saja tidak.

Heechul tak bias disalahkan, karena dia sama menderitanya dengan mereka. Lagi-lagi haruskah takdir yang disalahkan?

.

.

.

Suasana cerah menyapa pagi itu untuk kedua pasangan yang tadi malam bercinta. Tubuh keduanya masih menempel erat, tak berniat melapas atau dilepaskan.

"Huuuwaa"

"Morning Hae~" sapa Kibum sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi Donghae.

"Morning" jawab Donghae asal. Lalu duduk begitu saja sampai selimut yang menutupinya merosot hingga pinggang. Membuat Kibum harus menelan ludahnya.

"Kau tahukan kalau seorang namja akan ereksi setiap paginya" sindir Kibum yang matanya masih menjelajahi tubuh yeoja di depannya.

"Eh? Kyaaaa! Kibum pervert!" teriak Donghae histeris sambil menarik selimutnya hingga atas dadanya. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau ini terjatuh hah" kesal Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut.

"Siapa suruh tak sadar" balas Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Yak! Dasar saeng tak sopan!" kesal Donghae sembari memposisikan diri memukul Kibum. Sayangnya sudah keburu ditahan oleh Kibum.

"Diamlah noona" jawab Kibum dengan suara seraknya yang menambah kesan sexy. Apalagi dengan dada telanjang yang terpampang tepat di depan mata Donghae.

Blush

Donghae berblush ria saat dirasa posisi mereka benar-benar tak menguntungkan untuk Donghae. Dengan tangan kiri Kibum yang mengenggam tangan kanannya dan tangan satunya yang bersiap menarik pinggang Donghae.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekat atau aku akan berteriak" ancam Donghae yang membuat Kibum terkekeh.

"Noona, mana ada yang mau menolong orang bercinta di dalam club haha"

"Yak! Jangan tertawa babo!" Donghae siap dengan tangan satunya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menarik selimut, tapi lagi-lagi digagalkan Kibum.

Alih-alih memukul, DOnghae malah menyajikan pemandangan indah untuk Kibum.

Bruk

Kibum segera mendorong Donghae dan menindihnya. Sengaja ia genggam kedua pergelangan tangan Donghae dan menaruhnya di samping kepala Donghae.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kesal Donghae.

"Memperkosa noona~" jawab Kibum dengan suara sesexy mungkin. Belum lagi smirk yang bertengger di bibir kissable miliknya.

"Yak! Kau tak bisa begitu!"

"Kau yang membangkitkanku noona. Bertanggung jawablah" balas Kibum seraya menyeringai.

Dan terjadilah desahan erotis di pagi hari. Tentunya dengan teriakan dan beberapa erangan. Jangan lupa bau khas percintaan yang menguar di salah satu kamar yang berada di club iu.

.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Lee terlihat keluarga kecil sedang makan. Tak ada kecerewetan Sungmin yang biasa terlihat. Hanya ada si pendiam Sungmin. Kedua orang tuanya tampak heran melihat putri sulungnya diam seperti itu.

"Kemana saengmu?" Tanya sang appa membuka acara mengobrol di pagi hari.

Sungmin menghentikan makannya. Menatap appanya sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan suapannya.

"Bersama pangerannya. Cih… bahkan dia tak menelpon atau mengirimiku pesan" jawab Sungmin sekesal mungkin, menutup topengnya.

Kedua orang tuanya bernapas lega, ketika Sungmin membalasnya.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan. Hae punya urusanny sendiri, jagi" nasihat sang kepala keluarga aka Yunho.

"Jagi~ kau tidak bekerja bukankah hari ini masih hari kerja?" Tanya sang appa santai.

"Tidak"

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya sang appa langsung berhenti makan.

"Aku keluar. Aku ingin istirahat dulu" jawab Sungmin sesantai mungkin.

"Loh bukannya per- aww!" pekik Yunho ketika Jaejoong mencubit perutnya sambil memberi deathglare gratis.

"Teruskan makanmu dan kau Yunho cuci piring" perintah Jaejoong mutlak.

"Loh? Kenapa aku?" protes Yunho dengan muka kebingungan.

"Eumh aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan ya" putus Sungmin menengahi pertengkaran kecil orangtuanya.

Sepeninggalan Sungmin keduanya kembali makan dengan tak nyaman pastinya. Yunho dengan makanannya tanpa bersalah dan Jaejoong dengan segala kekesalannya terhadap suaminya itu.

Nyut

"Yak! Kenapa kau menyubitku!" pekik Yunho kaget.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah? Yak! Anakmu sedang ada masalah dan kau masih makan dengan lahap? Yaaak!" kesal Jaejoong sambil memukuli lengan Yunho.

Sreet

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku bertanya dan bersikap sewajarnya agar tak menambah bebannya. Tak seperti Booku yang terus saja khawatir dan mengomel" ucap Yunho lembut.

"Mian Yunnie~ Boo hanya khawatir dengan Mingie~" balas Jaejoong.

"Tak apa. Aku teruskan dengan memakanmu ne" izin Yunho sok imut.

"Nd- Yak! Makan makananmu lalu cuci semuanya Lee Yunho!" kesal Jaejoong, berlalu meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeonghaseyo… sudahlama tak berjumpa chingudeul. Aku comeback dari masa kuliahku. Membawakan ini story yang belum selesai? Bagaimana? Ada yang masih menunggu? Pasti ini chap jadi ha ada feel gegara udah kelamaan ya? Ayo, kalau yang masih ikutin baca lagi chap sebelumnya biar mengingat dikit.

Terima kasih buat yang masih mau ikutin. Cuap-cuapnya segitu aja kali ya? Bye

.

Mind To Review?


	9. Chapter 9

_preview_

_Sreet_

_Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku bertanya dan bersikap sewajarnya agar tak menambah bebannya. Tak seperti Booku yang terus saja khawatir dan mengomel" ucap Yunho lembut._

"_Mian Yunnie~ Boo hanya khawatir dengan Mingie~" balas Jaejoong._

"_Tak apa. Aku teruskan dengan memakanmu ne" izin Yunho sok imut._

"_Nd- Yak! Makan makananmu lalu cuci semuanya Lee Yunho!" kesal Jaejoong, berlalu meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan di pintu utama keluarga Lee terdengar. Sungmin yang memang tak terlalu jauh segera membukakan pintu.

"Annye- yak! Kenapa kau memakai itu!" bentak Sungmin begitu melihat dongsaengnya hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Kibum tanpa bawahan sama sekali. Kibum yang di samping Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar bentakkan dari calon kakak iparnya.

"Hehehe mian noona" tawa garing Kibum pecah.

"Masuk" perintah Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Donghae. Tanpa di suruh Kibum pun mengekor mereka.

Jaejoong, umma Haemin keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu matanya membidik Donghae, ia memekik.

"Yak! Ganti baju sebelum appamu melihat" ucap Jaejoong sepelan mungkin sambil menggiring putri bungsunya ke kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kibum sendirian.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai Kibum bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, noona?" Tanya Kibum mencoba mencairkan kekakuan mereka.

Kibum tak tahu kalau ada peristiwa besar menimpa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Toh kalau pun ada dia tak akan berbuat apa-apa. Karena setahu Kibum Sungmin mencintai Siwon bukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Sungmin malas.

"Kau?-"

"Loh, jagi~ bukannya itu Kibum?" Tanya sang appa yang baru saja datang. Sesantai mungkin Yunho mulai mendudukan diri di sebelah putri sulungnya.

Sungmin mati-matian berucap terima kasih pada appanya. Setidaknya dia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang dia tidak mau jawab. Maklum saja dia agak malas menjawab perihal kehidupan pribadinya untuk saat ini dan beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Ne" jawab Kibum sesopan mungkin.

"Panggil aku appa saja" jawab Yunho santai.

Kedua yeoja pun kembali bergabung dengan mereka. Donghae telah mengganti pakaiannya setelah dinasihati habis-habisan oleh Jaejoong tentunya. Jaejoong yang melihat sang suami telah santai bersama putri sulungnya tak mau tinggal diam, ia segera merebahkan diri di sebelah Yunho.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Donghae, imut.

"Yak! Tentu saja bersama pangeranmu babo" ejek Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Blush

Donghae memerah, menunduk malu. Barulah duduk di samping Kibum dengan wajah ditundukkan. Persis seperti maling yang ketahuan. Sedangkan Kibum memasang wajah santai dan kalem seperti tak terjadi apa-apa semalaman.

"Jadi, ada apa Kibum kemari?" Tanya sang umma.

"Boo, kau tak membuatkan minum?" Tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya menyindir Jaejoong.

"Donghae buatkan minum untuk pangeranmu dong" goda Sungmin tertawa jahil.

"Cih… unnie kenapa denganmu, eoh?" protes Donghae.

"Menurut appa memang harusnya Hae yang membuatkan minum" komentar Yunho membuat Sungmin menyeringai senang.

Donghae hanya bisa menghentak kakinya kesal. Sedang yang lainnya hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan kekanakan dua yeoja itu.

"Jadi, Kibum ada apa kemari?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hanya ingin bermain saja. Boleh tidak?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ouh. Kukira kau ingin melamar dongsaengku" goda Sungmin pada Kibum.

"Unnie!" seru Donghae yang kebetulan sudah datang.

"Wae?"

"Ish… menyebalkan"

"Haduh, Yunnie. Kurasa kita akan menjadi nyamuk di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi" ajak Jaejoong seraya menarik lengan Yunho.

"Baiklah. Nikmati hari kalian ne" ramah Yunho

Sepeninggalan kedua orang tua itu ketiganya kembali terdiam. Sungmin lebih memilih meminum minuman yang Donghae buatkan. Untung saja Donghae membuatkan dua, kalau tidak mungkin Kibum tak akan bisa minum sama sekali.

"Jadi semalaman kalian kemana? Bercinta?" Tanya Sungmin frontal.

Blush

Kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu memerah. Padahal dulu mereka sering sekali mendengar ucapan frontal. Entahlah, mungkin karena kali ini berbeda. Ada rasa cinta yang menaungi hubungan baru mereka.

"Unnie… jangan menggoda kami. Lebih baik kau memikirkan dirimu dulu" ucap Donghae tanpa sengaja keceplosan.

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Loh? Memangnya ada apa noona?" Tanya Kibum kebingungan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Donghae menatap nanar ke arah Sungmin. Tak ada nada sedih, kesal, senang atau apa pun. Semuanya terkesan datar seakan-akan Kyuhyun tak pernah masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Unnie, gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae pelan tak mau menyinggung Sungmin.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini, saeng" jawab Sungmin yakin.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Donghae. Dia tahu unnienya adalah yeoja tegar. Kalau hanya Kyuhyun yang unnienya hadapi. Itu hanya masalah kecil bukan? Harusnya.

"Kutinggal" goda Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

Donghae POV

Oke, sebenarnya ini menakutkan menurutku. Sungmin unnie terlihat biasa bahkan mungkin bahagia saat si Cho berengsek benar-benar keluar dari kehidupannya. Tapi disitulah yang membuatku takut.

Jungmo adalah satu-satunya namjachingu Sungmin unnie. Tak ada namja lain, ya walau saat sekolah dulu banyak sekali yang menyukainya. Dan itu artinya hanya Jungmo yang ia cintai. Tapi kan Jungmo sudah tak ada? Lalu siapa? Siwon? Sepertinya Sungmin unnie tidak benar-benar menyukainya.

"Arrgghhh!" pekikku sambil menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum, bingung.

Ah, bahkan aku hamper lupa kalau ada namjachinguku di sebelahku. Babo kau Hae!

"Tak apa. hanya memikirkan Sungmin unnie" jawabku jujur.

Jujur. Mulai sekarang aku akan jujur pada Kibum. Tidak akan lagi ada sesuatu yang kututupi. Aku sudah janji pada diriku.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin noona?" Tanya Kibum. Tangannya dengan jahil memeluk pinggangku erat.

Donghae POV end

.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin noona?" Tanya Kibum. Tangannya dengan jahil memeluk pinggang Donghae, erat.

Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menyamankan posisi. Menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Sedang kepala Kibum mulai menyender ke kursi.

"Jadi begini …" dengan satu tarikan napas Donghae memulai ceritanya. Mulai dari dia yang berbaikan dengan Sungmin sampai mereka menangkap basah kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Ekspresi Kibum sulit terbaca. Ada perasaan kecewa saat Kyuhyun seperti itu pada Sungmin. Bagaimana pun Kibum juga dekat dengan Sungmin dan sudah saying seperti noonanya sendiri. Perasaan kesal terhadap Sungmin juga ada. Mungkin karena adiknya dipermainkan oleh Sungmin.

"Satu-satunya yang bersalah dalam hal ini hanya Siwon hyung" desis Kibum dengan wajah datarya.

Donghae sontak menatap Kibum tak percaya. Bahgaimana bisa dia menyalahkan Siwon. Okey mungkin bisa disalahkan karena Siwon yang membuat kebohongan ini. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Donghae merasa kebohongan yang di pimpin oleh Siwon berbuah manis untuknya dan juga hubungannya dengan Kibum.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu karena dia yang menyatukan kita Bum" nasihat Donghae.

"Jangan membelanya noona. Aku tak suka"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah noona aku tak suka membahas ini" bentak Kibum tak sengaja.

"Bum" lirih Donghae.

Kibum pun segera beralih menatap Donghae. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyerangnya. Bagaimana pun juga mereka baru resmi menjalin kasih 'kan?

"Noo…noona mian" gugup Kibum.

"Arraseo" jawab Donghae sambil tertunduk lesu.

Merasa bersalah Kibum mulai mendekati Donghaenya. Mengangkat dagu Donghae agar wajah mereka berhadapan. Kemudian Kibum mulai mempersempit jarak mereka dan…

"Yak! Ini sudah larut kenapa kau belum pulang juga, Kibum!" seru Sungmin yang baru datang. Jahil dengan kedua pasangan baru itu.

"No— noona sejak kapan ada di situ?" Tanya Kibum gugup.

"Sejak kau memegang dagu dongsaengku" jawab Sungmin santai. Kemudian dia mulai beranjak mendekat. Duduk diantara keduanya sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya di lengan pasangan baru itu. "Jadi, kapan kau mau pulang, Bummie?" goda Sungmin.

"Unnie, kau mengusir Bummieku?" Tanya Hae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Bummiemu?" goda Sungmin.

"Unnnie!" kesal Donghae.

"Umh… noona, itu sebenarnya… itu… bolehkah aku tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kibum ragu-ragu.

"MWO?!" kaget keduanya.

"Emhh… pokoknya aku tinggal di sini. Aku tidak mau ke rumah Siwon hyung atau pun tinggal di apartemen yang berantakkan" putus Kibum.

"Yak! Kau seenaknya" kesal Sungmin sambil memukul lengan Kibum.

"Aku ingin izin pada umma dan appa ah" putus Kibum sambil melangkahkan kakinya mencari umma dan appa kedua yeoja itu.

Entah kenapa kelakuannya mengingatkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Min' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kedua yeoja jika setiap pagi kalau sedang di rumah merekalah yang membuat sarapan. Umma dan appa mereka masih terlelap. Dan juga kebiasaan mereka kalau di rumah hanya memakai hot pants dan tank top. Mungkin karena di rumah tak aka nada yang menyerang mereka.

"Unnie, ini bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Yang itu nanti saja di masaknya. Ada bahan yang kurang. Aku beli dulu ne. kau masak sup rumut laut saja" perintah Sungmin.

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah acara memasak mereka. Dalam hal memasak memang Sungmin lebih unggul, tapi kalau soal membuat kue Donghaelah yang lebih unggul. Kalau soal beres-beres SUngmin tak bisa dikalahkan. Karena Donghaelah yang membuat berantakkan.

Grep

"Ky— emmhh" teriakkan Donghae terhenti karena sebuah telapak tangan menutup mulutnya.

Kibum pelakunya. Mengagetkan Donghae yang sedang memasak dengan cara memeluknya tiba-tiba. Harusnya dia sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu. Toh waktu hidup bersama mereka sering seperti itu.

"Mian" bisik Kibum.

"Ne~" jawab Donghae.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi beberapa sayuran yang Donghae potong. Tak ada pembicaraan. Hanya ada Kibum yang menyurukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae. Sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Donghae.

"Menyingkirlah, Bum" perintah Hae yang merasa risih.

"Hmm tak mau" manja Kibum.

Sikap manjanya tentu saja hanya dikeluarkan untuk Donghae. Mana pernah yeoja lain melihat sikap Kibum yang seperti itu. Mustahil.

"Hae, mau main" manja Kibum.

Perlahan tangan yang memeluk erat itu berpindah. Semakin ke atas dank e atas, menangkup dua mainan kesukaan Kibum. Merasa tak tahan Kibum segera meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Ssshh Bum aku sedang sshh masak" desah Donghae merasakan sensasi menggelitik.

"Kau lebih nakal saat di rumah, eoh?" goda Kibum sambil memelintir nipple Donghae dari luar tank topnya. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Lee bersaudara, tak memakai bra atau pun underware saat di rumah.

"Ngghh Bummhh nantih ketahuan"

"Bukankah kau bilang appa dan umma masih tidur?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menurunkan kerja tangannya.

Cklek

Dimatikannya kompor oleh Kibum. Merasa sudah benar-benar tak tahan. Ereksi pagi memang tak bisa terelakkan. Lagi pula tadi malam mereka harus tidur terpisah. Tak mungkin juga mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?

"Aku ingin bercinta di sini" pinta Kibum.

"Nnggghhh tidak Bummmhh" desah Donghae.

Sreet

Kibum segera membalikan bada Donghae. Mendorongnya hingga tubuh bagian atasnya menempel pada meja kitchen sets. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sengaja ia dorong ke arah belahan butt Hae.

"Emmhh hangat" desah Kibum tepat di telinga Donghae.

Sreet

Posisi mereka berdiri dengan Donghae yang masih membelakangi Kibum. Kibum sendiri merasa posisi mereka sudah sangat pas, untuknya.

"Kau semakin manis" puji Kibum sambil menjilati leher terekspos Donghae. Beruntung Donghae menggulung rambutnya hingga ke atas.

"Ngghh Bummh" desah Donghae kala Kibum mengusap perutnya dari balik tank tupnya.

Tangan Kibum kembali merayap menuju dua gundukan kembar nan kenyal. Meremas dan memelintir pucuknya secara brutal. Bukannya tak mau lembut hanya saja dia tak ingin ketahuan. Lalu mengapa ingin bercinta di dapur?!

"Ini menantang Hae. Kita harus cepat"

"Ngghh" gumam Donghae tak mampu menjawab.

Lehernya diserang habis-habisan. Kedua nipplenya di pilin secara brutal. Dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terus di dorong dengan benda tak bertulang yang sudah mengeras.

Tak tahan Kibum menurunkan satu tangannya. Membuka zipper Donghae secara asal kemudian meraba bagian luar vagina Donghae.

"Basah, eoh?" goda Kibum.

"Ngghh Bumh" desah Donghae. Tangannya berada di atas tangan Kibum. Otaknya menyuruh tangannya untuk melepas cengkraman Kibum tapi tangannya tentu berkhianat. Donghae hanya mampu mengenggam erat tanpa mampu melepaskan tangan Kibum dari tubuhnya.

Cubitan-cubitan kecil nan menyengat Donghae dapatkan pada klitosisnya. Sengaja Kibum mempermainkannya. Menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan random. Menunggu Donghae agar memintanya.

"Masukkannhh pppallliiihh bumhh" perintah Donghae.

Mendapat sinyal bagus, Kibum segera melesakkan ketiga jarinya langsung. Dia tahu kalau Donghaenya telah biasa dan tak mungkin menjerit lebay seperti yeoja yang baru pertama kali melanjutkannya. Kibum suka desahan sexy Donghae yang terkesan 'profesional'.

Kocokkan Kibum menggila saat Donghae terus mendesahkan namanya. Bagaimana pun caranya mereka harus cepat sebelum Sungmin pulang atau kedua orang tua Hae terbangun.

"Pelankan suaramu" perintah Kibum.

Rishi dengan tank top Donghae akhirnya Kibum menaikannya. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia akan lebih mudah mengerjai payudara Donghae.

"Ngghh Bummhh akuuuhh hamper" peringat Hae.

"Sebentar"

Terburu-buru Kibum menurunkan boxer dan underwarenya. Tangan yang masih mengocok vagina Donghae keluar dengan begitu kasar dan beralih mendorong badan Donghae agar menungging.

Jleb

"Arg— mmmhh" pekikan keras Donghae tertahan oleh bungkaman tangan Kibum.

Dengan mudah kejantanan Kibum melesak sempurna ke dalam vagina Donghae. Menggesek kasar dinding vagina Kibum. Gerakkan random dan kasar Kibum selalu hebat dimata Donghae. Mampu menumbuknya begitu keras, kasar dan dalam.

"Buuummmhh" tak kuat lagi menahan cairan cinta Donghae membasahi kejantanan Kibum.

"Berbalik Hae" suruh Kibum.

"Sssshh" keduanya mendesah tertahan saat sensasi memutar.

Sreet

Lagi-lagi Kibum membuat pergerakan yang membuat Donghae menggila. Posisi mereka sekarang Donghae terduduk di meja dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar.

"Nggghh"

Melihat Donghae yang mulai kembali normal Kibum segera menggerakkan kejantanannya. Lagi-lagi sengaja hanya menggesekkannya tanpa mau menumbuk titik terdalam yeojanya.

"Bummhh~ ppaliihh~" pinta Donghae.

"Enngghh apa Hae?" goda Kibum.

"Yak! Ppalih!" bentak Donghae.

"Neh~ jagih~"

Segera Kibum mempercepat genjotannya. Menekan titik terdalam yeojanya. Sementara bibirnya mulai mengemut nipple pink Donghae. Sesekali mengigitnya dengan gemas. Sementara tangan satunya dikulum oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

**Sungmin side**

Seperti tak pernah ada masalah yeoja bergigi kelinci itu berjalan dengan riangnya. Sesekali melompat-lompat sambil bersenandung ria. Ditangannya sudah ada beberapa jenis bahan makanan yang diperlukkan.

Grep

Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh orang itu bergetar dan lelehan air mata jatuh mengenai jaket Sungmin. Aroma alcohol menguar begitu kuat dari tubuh orang itu.

"Yak! Nuguya!" bentak Sungmin sambil menjauh dari orang itu.

Deg

Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Kyuhyun orang itu. Terjatuh begitu Sungmin mendorongnya. Pakaian dan rambutnya berantakkan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terkulai lemas.

"Min~ mianhae" lirih Kyuhyun sambil berusaha bangun.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin jutek.

"Min mianhae. Jeongmal" lirih Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Cho. Pergilah" usir Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di pinggiran jalan.

Setelah peristiwa itu Kyuhyun terus meminum bir tanpa makan sedikit pun. Pergi ke club, mabuk. Menginap di sana, lalu kembali mabuk.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin segera menuju dapur. Melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Tak di sangka, ia melihat yah 'aktivitas' yang dulu sering ia lihat. Sedikit kaget juga, awalnya tapi Sungmin tidak peduli.

"Cepatlah kalian klimaks. Aku tak mau makanan kita bercampur dengan cairan kalian" ucap Sungmin frontal.

"Neeeh~~" jawab keduanya.

Kibum pun makin menggila. Menyodok titik terdalam Donghae. Sementara Donghae harus menahan desahannya agar tak ketahuan.

'Damn! Kenapa aku horny' batin Sungmin.

Secara reflex Sungmin menggerakan jarinya menuju paha dalamnya. Merabanya sementar lalu mulai menjejalkan jarinya pada hot pants yang ia pakai. Dengan perlahan ia menekan klitosisnya. Kemudian mulai mengitari bibir vaginanya. Barulah ketiga jarinya masuk.

Suara desahan yang saling menyahut membuat libido ketiga orang itu meningkat. Sungmin yang bermain solo pun tak mau kalah dengan pasangan itu. Ketiga jarinya ikut keluar masuk, desahan rendah namun bergairah.

"Akuh" desah Donghae.

"Bersama ssshh"

"Arrgghhh" pekik ketiganya saat cairan mereka keluar.

Cairan Sungmin melumuri ketiga jarinya. Sedangkan Donghae membasahi kejantanan Kibum, lalu Kibum dengan tepat menyemprotkan spermanya ke rahim Donghae. Sensasi hangat tak bisa terelakan lagi.

"Masak yang enak jagi~ aku ingin mandi dulu" ucap Kibum, lalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin.

Sepeninggalan mereka acara memasak mereka di mulai kembali. Beberapa menit taka da pembicaraan antara mereka.

"Hae, apa supnya sudah matang?" Tanya Sungmin memecah suasana.

"Sudah, eon. Eon, kenapa tadi lama sekali?" Tanya Donghae.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Dia ingin menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi, tapi rasanya belum bisa. "Kalau aku datang cepat, mana mungkin kalian akan bercinta" akhirnya kalimat godaan itu yang keluar.

.

Setelah acara memasak yang cukup lama akibat 'aktivitas' lain yang dalam kamus memasak mana pun tak ada, si sulung Lee langsung mandi. Sedangkan Hae bertugas membangunkan orang tuanya.

Sepertinya Sungmin 'sedikit' tega karena Donghae baru saja 'beraktivitas' harus membangunkan orang tuanya. Beruntunglah taka da kiss mark yang bertengger mulus di lehernya. Tapi begitu kau menurunkan pandangan ke area dada, maka di situlah jawabannya.

Tok tok tok

"Umma appa~ bangun, makanan sudah siap. Hae tunggu di bawah dengan yang lainnya ya um—" kalimat Donghae terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok yeoja akhir 40an.

"Iya, Hae. Eumh bau apa ini?" goda sang umma sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Um— umma dengar?" Tanya Hae gugup.

"Aniyo, umma baru bangun. Sudahlah, umma mau bangunin appamu dulu. Mandilah sebelum appa mengetahui putri bungsunya bau" goda Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Umma~" rengek Hae.

"Ja~ jangan merengek lagi pada umma dan appa. Merengeklah dengan pangeranmu" ledeknya lagi.

"Umma~"

"Sudah sana pergi" usir ummanya sambil mendorong anaknya.

"Ish… umma menyebalkan" dumel Donghae sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Sarapan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Bukan karena makanannya hanya saja jumlah orangnya yang berbeda. Kehadiran Kibum tampaknya menjadi suasana baru bagi keluarga Lee.

"Appa, bolehkah aku sementara tinggal di sini?" izin Kibum.

"tentu saja boleh. Tapi apa kau tak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya sang appa.

"Tidak, masih banyak dokter yang bisa meng-_handle_"

"Kenapa kalian cepat sekali akrab" keluh Donghae.

"Eumh putri appa cemburu, eoh?" goda Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

"Appa~ rambutku jadi berantakkan" rengek Donghae.

"Tapi tetap terlihat cantik. Betul tidak, Kibum?" goda sang umma, gentian.

"Eh? Ne. Tentu saja"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kedua putri appa tidak bekerja?" Tanya Yunho.

Deg

Keduanya terdiam tak terkecuali Kibum. Kibum memang sudah mengerti masalahnya. Inilah yang mereka takuti. Umma dan appanya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk berhenti. Lagian kami ingin membuka café, yak an unnie?" ucap Donghae berbohong sekaligus meminta persetujuan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menangguk kikuk.

"Sudahlah yang terpenting sebentar lagi Donghae dan Kibum akan menikah" seru Sungmin mengubah suasana.

Blush

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jeje kelewat antusias.

"Unnie kenapa senang sekali menggodaku" keluh Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau iri minta KyuhyunMu melamarmu" ucap Yunho menengahi tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Deg

'Apa bahkan aku tak mencintainya' batin Sungmin.

"Loh kenapa pada diam? Ah iya kenapa tak memanggil Kyuhyun untuk datang?" Tanya sang appa masih belum mengerti situasi.

Deg

Sungmin tak bisa menjawab.

Tok tok tok

Begitu suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar, Sungmin tersadar. "Aku yang buka" seru Sungmin secepat kilat untuk menghindari pertanyaan lainnya.

Setengah berlari Sungmin menghampiri pintu. Tapi begitu pintu di buka mukanya langsung berubah.

"Ky—kyuhyun" gagap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan mata sembab dan tubuh lemah berusaha berdiri. Tadi dia sempat melihat Sungmin. Jadi dia dapat mengikuti walau dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Min~ Kumohon maafkan aku" mohon Kyuhyun.

Tak menjawab Sungmin segera menutup. Sayangnya sisa tenaga Kyuhyun masih mampu menahan pintu itu.

"Min~ kumohon" lirihnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Sorot matanya yang biasa tajam dan terkesan angkuh, sekarang hanya terlihat kesedihan dan kerapuhan.

"Cih~ lepaskan! Dasar gila!" bentak Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Min! Kau kenapa?!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Pergilah! Dasar gila!" bentak Sungmin.

Sungmin sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tersungkur. Kyuhyun terjatuh terduduk di bawah. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu itu.

"Min dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Kau mau bicara apa lagi hah?!" bentak Sungmin.

"Min kita ulang dari awal ne" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang diulang dari awal?! Bahkan kita tak pernah memulai?! Kau! Aku tak kenal kau!" bentak Sungmin sambil menunjuk tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"Mi—"

Bruk

Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh kea rah Sungmin. Sudah taka da tenaga lagi. Habis. Tiga hari tak makan, hanya minum bir dan whisky. Muntah-muntah, maghnya kambuh. Itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Min?! Ad— ommona! Yunnie! Cepat kemari" teriak Jaejoong yang menghampiri Sungmin.

Dirasa Sungmin sudah bicara terlalu kasar dan sangat lama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Sebenernya ini ga bagus posisi TBCnya. Kurang elit.

Mau kasih saran kalo dengernya pake lagu Kyuhyun ost Poseidon yang the way to break up, mungkin bakal ningkatin feel.

Kasian sih nulis Kyu kaya gitu. Tapi penyiksaannya baru dimulai.

Emmhh apa lagi ya? Ga ada deh

.

Mind To Review?


	10. Chapter 10

_Preview_

_Bruk_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh ke arah Sungmin. Sudah taka da tenaga lagi. Habis. Tiga hari tak makan, hanya minum bir dan whisky. Muntah-muntah, maghnya kambuh. Itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya._

"_Min?! Ad— ommona! Yunnie! Cepat kemari" teriak Jaejoong yang menghampiri Sungmin._

_Dirasa Sungmin sudah bicara terlalu kasar dan sangat lama._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

"Astaga?! Ada apa ini?" seru Yunho begitu melihat Kyuhyun amruk di pelukan putrinya.

"Kyu?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Yak! Bawa saengmu babo!" panic Donghae.

Dipapahnya tubuh tak berdaya itu oleh Yunho dan Kibum ke sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

Wajah kyuhyun yang putih semakin memutih. Bibir merahnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum dan evil smirk andalan menjadi begitu pucat. Matanya yang menyorot tajam digantikan dengan mata sembab yang berkantung. Hidungnya yang mancung terlihat begitu memerah. Pipinya yang chubby terlihat lebih tirus.

Padahal hanya tiga setelah kejadian itu. Namun, si bungsu Cho berubah dengan cepat. Ini kali pertama bagi Kibum melihat adiknya begitu hancur. Bahkan saat kematian orang tua mereka Kyuhyun masih bisa tegar.

"Biar aku periksa" seru Kibum. Membuat yang lainnya memberi ruang untuk Kibum.

Sungmin yang melihat keluarganya sudah sibuk dengan Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju meja makan untuk membereskan sisa sarapan paginya. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan marah Donghae pada dirinya. Yang Sungmin tahu dia sudah taka da hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, jadi dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Atau memang tak pernah peduli?

Tak tahan dengan panggilan dari keluarganya, Sungmin masuk ke kamar. Mengganti bajunya. Bersiap-siap pergi. Mencari ketenangan, tentu saja. Rasa-rasanya dia muak dengan situasi ini.

"Kau mau kemana, eon?" Tanya Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. tatapan tajam Donghae berikan untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tak perlu tahu" jawab Sungmin cuek. Lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae.

Kemudian pergi begitu saja. Membuat Jaejoong harus menelan ludahnya. Dia tahu sifat itu. Jelas sifat itu diturunkan dari suaminya. Ketika Sungmin bersikap dingin artinya taka da satu pun yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Nnnghh" gumam Kyuhyun.

Reflex Jaejoong yang lainnya langsung memerhatikan Kyuhyun.

Mata sembab itu terbuka secara perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat alcohol yang ia minum. Pandangannya mengabur dengan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meluncur mulus di pipi tirusnya.

"Min~" lirihnya. Matanya dengan cepat menjelajah mencari sosok yeoja yang amat ia cintai. Sayangnya tak ada yeoja itu.

"Dia baru saja pergi" ucap Donghae seakan mengerti arti gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suara pelan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Entahlah"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menghela napas sebentar. Lalu terduduk sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi. Menyiapkan tenaganya. "Aku akan mencari Sungmin" ujarnya mantap.

"Tidak!" tolak Donghae dan Jaejoong cepat.

"Kau masih belum pulih. Makan ne. Umma ambilkan" nasihat Jaejoong sambil mengelus lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungguh Kyuhyun rindu dengan sentuhan ini. Kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari seorang umma. Siapa yang tidak rindu? Kibum juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Makanlah. Aku akan membeli obat untukmu. Lalu istirahat" ujar Kibum memberi nasihat pada saengnya.

"Hyung" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum. kibum dapat melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata adiknya. Sekali lagi, dia tidak tahu harus marah dengan Sungmin atau Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian apa. Tapi kuharap kau pulihkan tenagamu dulu. Barulah selesaikan masalah kalian" kata Yunho bijak.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Argh! Sialan! Kenapa si Cho Kyuhyun bisa datang ke rumah? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada kedua orang tuaku? Harusnya dari dulu aku tidak usah menerima sandiwara konyol ini.

"Hahahha Lee Sungmin, kau sepertinya harus menjadi artis untuk menyalurkan bakat beraktingmu" ujarku pada diri sendiri.

Kulihat jam di tanganku. Jarum kecilnya masih menunjuk ke angka sebelas sementara yang satunya ke angka 9.

"Oke, Adakah club malam yang buka jam segini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tentu tak ada babo!

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan kota Seoul. Sudah lama rasanya tak berjalan. Terakhir kali aku berjalan kaki saat aku SMA dan itu bersama Jungmo.

Jungmo

Kim Jungmo

Dia masih mencintaiku

Tapi karena wanita jalang itu kita berpisah

"Apa kau bahagia Jungmo~ah?" tanyaku seraya menatap langit.

Aku tak tahu sebenarnya masalah apa yang kuhadapi. Perasaanku dengan Jungmo masih ada walau itu hanya sedikit. Masalahnya adalah aku belum menemukan pengganti Junmo.

Kyuhyun? Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau selama ini adalah hubungan tentang 'perasaan'. Aku hanya merasakan kepuasan sex bersamanya. Ya, sex. Entah kenapa aku kecanduan dengan aktivitas seperti itu.

Balapan liar, minum, dan sex. Hanya itu yang kulakukan setiap harinya, selain bekerja tentunya.

"Hnnn harusnya kau mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku Kyu" lirihku.

Kalau kau bertanya apa aku suka dengan Kyuhyun?

Tentu aku akan menjawab ya.

Kalau kau bertanya rasa sayang dan rasa cinta?

Hell No! sejauh ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai patner sex

Oh ayolah. Bibirnya benar-benar hebat, lidahnya selalu bermain dengan lihai di tubuhku, tangannya selalu menyapu halus tubuhku, dan miliknya selalu menumbuk titik terdalamku dengan tepat dan panas. Dan semua itu benar-benar aku nikmati.

Katakanlah aku wanita jalang. Hell yeah… bahkan aku hanya pernah dimasuki oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Damn! Saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan ini Lee Sungmin?!

Sungmin POV end

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saat dirinya telah selesai makan. Keluarga yeoja yang ia cintai begitu menerimanya. Berbeda dengan yeoja itu sendiri.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kau masih perlu istirahat" nasihat umma Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Kibum dan Donghae membawanya ke kamar Donghae yang kemarin di pakai Kibum. kebetulan di rumah ini hanya terdapat tiga kamar, 2 di atas milik Donghae dan Sungmin, satu di bawah milik orang tua mereka. Kemarin malam pun Donghae dan Sungmin tidur di kamar Sungmin.

"Noona" panggil Kyuhyun saat Kibum dan Donghae ingin beranjak pergi.

"Apa Sungmin noona masih marah denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Deg

Kibum menghampiri adiknya itu. Mendudukan diri di samping adiknya. Sedangkan Donghae membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk di genggam.

"Tidak. Dia tak marah denganmu" jawab Donghae.

"Ah ya, memang Sungmin noona tak marah padaku. Apa dia masih peduli padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya tertawa miris.

Deg

Perfect!

Sungmin memang tak marah padanya. Tapi dia tak peduli padanya.

"Apa aku masih boleh berharap?" lirih Kyuhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang bertanya pada KiHae.

Kedua sepasang kekasih itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sudah malam. Istirahatlah Kyu" suruh Kibum perhatian.

"Sungmin noona belum pulang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" Tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya tahu akan jawaban pastinya.

"Bolehkah?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah. Kau bisa memperjuangkan cintamu nanti" nasihat Kibum sekaligus memberi semangat pada adiknya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai berbaring. Matanya tertutup tapi dia tidak sama sekali terlelap. Kibum dan Donghae dengan setia menungguinya sampai benar-benar pulih.

Jarum jam berputar dari waktu ke waktu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin pulang. Appa dan umma mereka mulai khawatir. Bukan karena Sungmin pulang malam, tapi karena yeoja itu tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Sampai…

Cklek

Sungmin membuka pintu. Keadaannya masih baik. Tak ada bau aneh.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya sang appa.

Sungmin berjalan ke salah satu sofa lalu duduk dengan santai. Benar-benar seperti tak ada masalah.

"Jagi~ kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong selembut mungkin pada anaknya.

"Apa si Cho masih ada?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Namjachingumu ada di kamar Hae. Dia begitu kacau. Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Yunho to the point.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Appa, aku yang duluan bertanya. Apa si Cho masih ada?" Tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lee Sungmin! ada apa dengan kau hah?!" bentak Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin masih santai.

Jaejoong yang melihat pertengkaran itu segera menghampiri Yunho. Mencoba menenangkan suaminya. Ini kali pertama bagi mereka bertengkar. Sebelumnya hanya pertengkaran sepela yang terjadi antar keluarga.

"Kau?! Tidak sopan dengan appamu" desis Yunho.

Mendengar keributan itu, Kyuhyun segera menuju lantai bawah dengan langkah yang diseret. Begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Donghae yang mengikutinya.

"Min~" panggil Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin.

Ada perasaan lega ketika melihatnya lagi. Setidaknya Sungmin masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau masih di sini. Baiklah aku pergi" ujar Sungmin dingin.

"Unnie?!" panggil Donghae seraya menahan pergerakan Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?!" bentak sang appa.

"Kalau kau menginginkan anakmu di rumah. Usir dia dari hadapanku. Aku muak melihatnya" jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Sungmin?!" bentak appa dan ummanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar Sungmin. sebegitu menjijikannyakah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dimata Sungmin.

"Unnie?! Kau sudah keterlaluan" bentak Donghae.

"Kalian membelanya? Okey, I leave" putus Sungmin.

Sungmin bersiap jalan, namun langkahnya terhenti. Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya dan membawanya agar bertatapan.

"Aku akan pergi noona" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Bagus. Silahkan. Pintunya di sana" balas Sungmin sambil melepas genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin?! appa tak pernah mengajarkanmu mengusir seseorang" bentak Yunho kalap.

Keadaan benar-benar tegang. Yunho yang amarahnya meluap. Jaejoong yang berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Kibum yang tak berani ikut campur. Donghae yang kecewa dengan unnienya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Bukan karena ia ingin Sungmin mengejarnya, hanya saja tubuhnya masih belum pulih.

"Arrrgghh" pekik Kyuhyun saat perutnya kembali melilit. Rupanya maghnya belum sembuh.

Sontak semua yang berada di situ membantu Kyuhyun, kecuali Sungmin tentunya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau jangan berpura-pura seperti itu. Pergilah dan jangan pernah menganggu hidupku lagi" sinis Sungmin.

"Unnie?! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram Donghae.

Tak peduli, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintunya dengan sedikit bantingan, tentunya.

.

.

.

Siwon side

Tak jauh berbeda dengan dongsaengnya, Siwon tengah mabuk di salah satu club ternama di Seoul. Kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti alunan music yang ia dengar. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi keadaannya tak separah dongsaengnya.

Siwon masih rapi. Memakai setelan kantornya dengan dasi yang sudah berantakkan. Namun, nampaknya itu tak mengurangi ke tampanan si sulung keluarga Cho. Buktinya beberapa yeoja sempat mendatanginya untuk sekedar menyapa atau mengajaknya bermain. Sayangnya semuanya ditolak.

Menjadi presiden Cho Corp merupakan tanggung jawab yang besar baginya. Sebanyak apapun masalahnya, dia harus tetap professional menjalankan perusahaan yang ditinggal orang tuanya.

"Hik hiks… Lee Sungmin hiks… hik kau hiks… mengambil semuanya… hiks… wanita jalang… hiks hik hiks…" isak seorang yeoja yang hanya berbeda satu bangku di meja bar yang Siwon tempati.

Penasaran, Siwon menengok ke arah samping. Mendapati anak buah kesayangannya tengah terisak. Entah apa masalah yeoja itu, tapi Siwon sedikit tertarik karena tadi Heechul membawa nama Sungmin.

"Heechul" panggilnya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Heechul itu pun menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Ah sajangnim annyeong" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Heechul mabuk. Itu yang Siwon simpulkan. Racauan aneh terus keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon hanya bisa mendengar apapun yang Heechul katakana.

"Siwon sajangnim hiks… kenapa hiks… adikmu hiks… tidak menyukaiku hiks… kenapa?!" isakan itu kembali muncul. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada Siwon. Siwon yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Heechul yang terus terisak di depannya.

"Hiks… aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon. Hiks… aku mencintainya dan Sungmin mengambilnya hiks… hiks… Siwon hiks…" adu Heechul.

Sekarang Siwon mengerti. Karyawannya mencintai adiknya. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun marah karena Heechul mencintainya?

Sepanjang tangisnya, Heechul terus menceritakan masa lalunya. Tentang Jungmo, tentang Sungmin, tentang pernikahan dan tentang kehidupannya. "Hiks… bahkan aku hiks… masih perawan hiks… Siwon. Tak ada yang mau menyentuhku"

'Heechul, kisahmu hampir sama denganku' batin Siwon. Entah mengapa kesadaran Siwon berangsur-angsur datang ketika mendengar cerita Heechul.

"Semuanya! Mari berkumpul! Party will start!" teriak seorang DJ.

Heechul yang mendengarnya segera menarik Siwon untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

"Hee— apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Bantu aku menghilangkan rasa sakit ini" bisik Heechul.

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon" pinta Heechul setengah memohon.

Grep

Tanpa menjawab Siwon segera menarik pinggang Heechul untuk mendekat padanya. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan tindakannya. Yang ia tahu, ia juga ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit dirinya dan Heechul saat ini.

Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Siwon. Namun, sedetik kemudian diganikan dengan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Siwon. Sementara itu wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Music dimulai dan dance pun dimulai.

"Kau mirip Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul di sela-sela pergerakan mereka.

"Kami bersaudara"

"Kau tampan, sajangnim"

"Panggil aku Siwon"

"Huh… kenapa ekspresimu seperti ini"

"Mian, aku juga punya masalah Chulie"

"Chulie?" Tanya Heechul mengangkat alisnya bingung. Kelakuan sajangnimnya benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Hnn… kau cepat sekali sadar dari mabukmu"

"Aku tak mabuk" protes Heechul.

Oke, keduanya tengah mabuk. Jadi, mana mungkin keduanya bisa menilai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Lee Family

Cklek

"Eon" panggil Donghae pelan.

Sungmin tak menyahut, hanya terus menyisir rambutnya tanpa mau menjawab panggilan sanegnya.

Grep

Tak tahan, Donghae memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Air matanya mengalir. Sungmin tak tahu kenapa dongsaengnya menangis. Mungkin karena perkataannya tadi.

"Unnie, jebal jangan seperti ini hiks… kasihan Kyuhyun hiks… jebal eon" ucap Donghae disela tangisnya.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membela Kyuhyun sebaiknya keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin sendiri" ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Eon, kumohon… bukalah hatimu sedikit untuk Kyuhyun. Jangan seperti ini"

"Tidak"

"Eon, siapapun orangnya aku akan terima?! Terserah kau, tapi belajarlah mencintai seorang namja lagi. Jungmo oppa sudah meninggal!" bentak Donghae.

Plak

Tangan Sungmin melayang ke pipi Donghae. Sudah cukup dia menahan segala emosi. Selalu di suruh ini itu, dituntut, dan tak pernah ada satu pun pilihannya yang dibenarkan oleh siapa pun.

"Eon" lirih Donghae sambil memegangi pipinya. Sakit memang, tapi hatinya lebih sakit ketika mendapati air mata di pipi unninya.

"Kau?! Tidak usah ikut campur! Kalau Jungmo sudah meninggal, lalu kenapa?! Aku masih mencintainya?! Aku tak seperti kau yang bisa melupakan Hyukjae!" balas Sungmin.

"Eon, aku tak pernah sekali pun melupakannya. Kehidupan kita harus berjalan. Kalau kau tak menyukai Kyuhyun, setidaknya jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu" lirih Donghae.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana hah?!" geram Sungmin.

Donghae terdiam.

"Kau tak tahu?! Sudah ku duga. Si Cho mas—"

Omongan Sungmin langsung terputus ketika adik-kakak Cho masuk. Kyuhyun menatap sendu keadaan yeoja yang amat ia cintai.

"Aku pergi" ujar Sungmin melewati Donghae yang tengah terisak.

Sreet

Belum sempat Sungmin melewati Kyuhyun, tubuhnya telah ditarik Kyuhyun. Membawanya ke dalam kungkungan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Menghimpit Sungmin di antara dinding dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Kibum sudah membawa Siwon pergi dari kamar Sungmin. sekaligus menenangkan yeojachingunya yang menangis.

"Min~ lihat aku" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin malas sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak pernah mencintaiku sedikit saja?"

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin mantap.

Tak ada nada keraguan di sana. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Berkali-kali ia mencari kebohongan dalam mata Sungmin, tapi hanya ada kejujuran di sana.

"Lalu selama ini kau memendam sakitmu sendiri?

Deg

Sungmin agak tertegun dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Selama ini kau menganggap aku ini apa?"

"Patner sex dan namdongsaeng" jawab Sungmin santai.

Tak sedikit pun rasa gentar terlihat darinya. Walau posisi mereka dibilang sangat rawan bagi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa tertampar dengan kalimat itu. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin sangat banyak dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak mencintainya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta pun rasanya mustahil.

"Jadilah patner sexku selamanya" pinta Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Hahahah kau gila?! Kau piker aku mau? Aku bukan budak sexmu Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin dengan tawa mengejeknya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar.

"Pergilah dari kehidupanku. Carilah yeoja yang lebih baik" pinta Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Jadilah patner sexku malam ini. Jadikan aku namdongsaengmu keesokannya" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Aku memintamu pergi dari kehidupanku Cho"

"Seharusnya kalau kau tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku, kau akan menerimaku sebagai namdongsaengmu. Seperti perlakuanmu untuk Kibum hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pernyataan menyelidik itu.

"Oke, tak masalah" jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Hanchul side**

Dentuman music terus terdengar. Seakan lelah adalah kalimat terakhir di pikiran mereka.

"Ennngghh emmmh Wonnhh" desah seorang yeoja saat lumatan-lumat kasar, ia terima dari namja di depannya.

Tangan namja itu yang diketahui bernama Siwon mulai meremas apa saja yang ia sentuh. Awalnya hanya pinggang yang ia remas kemudian beralih pada butt sintal sang yeoja.

"Engghh chul" desah Siwon. Mendesahkan nama yeoja di depannya.

Keduanya berpangutan cukup lama. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk berciuman. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Mereka tidak lagi di lantai dansa, melainkan di sudut bar.

"Enngghh ssshhh Wonnhh" desah Heechul lagi.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, saling ingin mendominasi. Tidak dipedulikannya saliva yang terus menetes dari sela-sela pangutan mereka.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… mian hosh… dan terima kasih hosh…" ucap Siwon setelah pangutan panas itu terlepas.

Heechul masih tetap meraup oksigennya. Itu adalah ciuman terpanas dan terhebat di hidupnya. Baru kali inilah Heechul merasakannya.

"Aku pulang dulu" pamit Siwon.

Sreet

Heechul segera mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Dia ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Sensasi bibir Siwon di bibirnya. Bahkan ia ingin merasakan sensasi bibir Siwon di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bercintalah denganku, malam ini" ucapan undangan dari Heechul membuat Siwon menggeram tertahan.

Sungguh dia ingin cepat pulang karena dia sudah dalam keadaan horny. Dan sekarang, dia mendengar undangan yang begitu menggiurkan dari Heechul.

Cup

Siwon mencium sekilas bibir Heechul yang sudah membengkak.

"Tidak! Simpan tubuhmu untuk orang yang kau cintai. Nanti kau akan menyesal" tolak Siwon akhirnya.

Tadinya ia ingin menerima tawaran itu. Sayangnya masalah pelik yang ia hadapi sekarang berakar pada kalimat Heechul.

"Hiks… kumohon Won… apa kau juga merasa hiks… jijik denganku?" pinta Heechul.

"Tidak Chulie. Sudahlah kau mabuk. Mari kuantar"

"Siwon! Jebal" mohon Heechul dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Siwon menatap Heechul. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Heechul. Ada kehangatan yang Heechul rasakan saat Siwon mengusap pipinya.

"Chulie, lis—"

Dengan paksa Heechul menarik Siwon lagi. Menciumnya lebih dalam dari yang tadi dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon.

.

.

.

**Kyumin side**

"Nnnnggghhh ssshhh Kyuh~" desah Sungmin disela-sela French kiss mereka.

Kyuhyun walau tubuhnya masih lemah, tapi masih sanggup melakukan itu.

"Hosh hosh kau selalu hebat, Min" puji Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah dan tuntaskan ini" jawab Sungmin datar.

Tak mau membalas perkataan dari yeoja yang amat dicintainya, Kyuhyun pasrah. Memulai aksinya dengan menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin, lalu mulai turun.

"Ssshh bibirmu ssshh selalu hebat Kyuh~" puji Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris disela hisapannya pada leher jenjang Sungmin. "Apa kau selalu puas denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Jujur aja ni ya, sebenernya tuh TBC emang ngalangin. Tapi berhubung otak yadong gw ngilang, jadi ga bisa nulis yadong dulu.

Emhh soal yang minta panjangin. Gimana ya? Pinginnya juga panjang tapi lagi-lagi kendala bahasa dan otak yadong.

Doakan aja semoga sebelum puasa udah end

.

Mind To Review?


	11. Chapter 11

_Preview _

"_Hosh hosh kau selalu hebat, Min" puji Kyuhyun._

"_Cepatlah dan tuntaskan ini" jawab Sungmin datar._

_Tak mau membalas perkataan dari yeoja yang amat dicintainya, Kyuhyun pasrah. Memulai aksinya dengan menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin, lalu mulai turun._

"_Ssshh bibirmu ssshh selalu hebat Kyuh~" puji Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum miris disela hisapannya pada leher jenjang Sungmin. "Apa kau selalu puas denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

"Eeennnghhh aahhh ssshhh" desah Heechul kala lidah Siwon sudah bermain di dada bagian atas. Memberikan beberapa tanda setelah memenuhi leher Heechul.

Keduanya tengah berada di salah satu kamar hotel yang tak jauh dari club itu. Rasa panas dan gairah mereka yang besar sudah tak terbendung lagi. Wajar bukan? Mereka sama-sama dalam usia dewasa untuk menjalin 'hubungan'.

Tak tahan Siwon segera menarik kaitan bra yang dipakai Heechul. Otomatis Heechul membusungkan dadanya, mempermudah Siwon melepas branya.

Digigitnya dengan gemas nipple kemerahan milik Heechul. Sesekali menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Membuat putaran-putaran kecil yang membuat tubuh Heechul menggelinjang nikmat.

"Sssshh kau sangat sexy Chullie~ Hanya namja bodoh yang tak menginginkanmu" puji Siwon. Membuat pipi Heechul merona, namun tak begitu lama.

"Dongsaengmu bodoh berarti" lirih Heechul.

Siwon terdiam sesaat dari aktivitasnya. Menatap manik mata yeoja dibawahnya dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Kau tak bisa bertanya pada namja yang sedang jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain" balas Siwon.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Siwon kembali mengecup dengan lembut bibir Heechul. Mengecupnya perlahan, seakan bibir Heechul adalah benda paling rapuh. Siwon juga tak mengerti mengapa ia memperlakukan Heechul seperti itu.

Lumatan itu berubah setelah Heechul menarik tengkuk Siwon. Kedua lidah yang saling berbelit tak terelakan. Sudah semestinya seorang namja akan mendominasi permainan lidah itu. Tapi, Siwon memberikan kekuasaannya pada Heechul.

"Enngghhh eemmmhh" geram Heechul.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya melewati dagu, leher, dada, dan perut. Sedikit menggoda Heechul di bagian pusarnya. Siwon menatap wajah Heechul yang sudah berpeluh.

"May i?" Tanya Siwon begitu sampai di depan underware biru Heechul. Menatapnya begitu bernapsu dan bergairah.

Sungguh baru kali ini Heechul merasakan sensasi dimana seorang namja tengah melihat bagian tervitalnya. Dia merasa sedikit—sangat malu— malu, karena ini kali pertama untuknya. Namun, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak mungkin terus menjaga keperawanannya dengan status janda yang ia sandang.

Heechul mengangguk malu-malu layaknya seorang remaja. Siwon tersenyum melihat persetujuan dari Heechul.

Dilepasnya perlahan underware Heechul. Meninggalkan getaran nikmat di selangkangan Heechul. Siwon menatap kagum vagina Heechul, aroma khas Heechul dapat ia rasakan sekarang.

Seakan kehilangan kesadaran Siwon segera menciumi bibir vagina Heechul. Menyapukan lidahnya untuk menggoda sisi terluar vagina Heechul. Vaginanya bersih dai bulu dan sepertinya terawat.

"Arrgghh ahhh nnggghh woonnhh" desah Heechul. Tangan jari telunjuk kirinya ia gigit dengan gemas sementara tangan kanannya meremas gemas surai hitam milik Siwon. Tak sengaja mendorongnya agar lebih dalam.

Kaki Heechul terus menendang ke segala arah. Tak kuat mendapat perlakuan. Tak tahan Heechul menutup pahanya hingga kepala Siwon terhimpit pahanya.

"Diamlah Chulie" protes Siwon sambil memegangi kedua pergelangan kaki Heechul.

Diciumnya pangkal paha Heechul seakan memberi awalan, lagi. Kemudian beralih ke klitosis Heechul. Menggodanya dengan lidah Siwon dengan gerakan memutar kemudian ke bawah untuk membelah bibir vagina Heechul. Barulah melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam dinding hangat dan basah milik Heechul.

"Ngghh Woonnhhh" heechul hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat dirasa lidah Siwon sudah menerobos vaginanya.

"Wonnhh adaah aaarrghhh" pekik Heechul saat cairan orgasmenya menyembur.

Siwon merasa senang bukan main, karena bisa memuaskan Heechul hanya menggunakan lidah dan bibirnya.

"Lelah, eoh?" Tanya Siwon yang kembali berhadapan dengan wajah berpeluh Heechul. Mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan peluh itu.

"A—aku sekarang gi—giliranku" gugup Heechul.

"Tidak. Berbaringlah" tolak Siwon lembut seraya mendorong bahu Heechul untuk rebahan kembali.

Heechul sedikit panic. Karena dia tahu ini akan sakit. Bagaimana pun ia masihlah perawan walau statusnya sudah janda.

Mengerti ketakutan Heechul, Siwon mencium keningnya lembut kemudian menuruni ciumannya ke hidungnya dan berakhir di bibir Heechul. Diemutnya dengan ganas bibir itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mengerjai kedua gundukan kembar.

Setelah dirasa ttenang. Siwon menurunkan ciumannya kembali ke gundukan itu. Mengemut salah satu puncak payudara Heechul. Sementara tangannya sedangkan jari tangannya tengah berusaha masuk ke dalam vagina Heechul.

"Argh" pekik Heechul kala jari Siwon masuk.

"Nggghhh Wooonnhh" desahnya.

Sesak, itulah pertama yang ia rasakan.

"Arrgghh" erang Heechul karena ketiga jari Siwon sudah mulai mengocok vaginanya.

Siwon tak menanggapi erangan Heechul. Dirinya focus pada kegiatannya. Toh, ini juga akan membantu Heechul agar tak terlalu sakit.

"Woonnhhh akuuuhh" Heechul kembali ingin orgasme.

Namun, Siwon dengan sigap mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tak lupa ia pijat sebentar batang yang sudah setengah menegang.

"Peluk leherku. Cakar saja punggungku kalau sakit" ucap Siwon memberi arahan pada Heechul.

Heechul langsung memeluknya. Menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Siwon. Menikmati aroma maskulin sajangnimnya, merasakan ketenangan.

Jleb!

"Arg— emmmhh" teriakan Heechul teredam oleh bibir Siwon yang melumat bibirnya.

Ternyata benar rasa sakit itu. Serasa tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua, sesak, panas dan bergairah menjadi satu. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya antara sedih dan senang di saat bersamaan.

Siwon menghentakkan miliknya dalam satu kali hentakkan hingga terbenam sempurna. Ini ia lakukan agar Heechul tak terlalu sakit. Di diamkannya dulu kejantannannya, menunggu respon dari Heechul.

"Hiks…" isakkan kecil lolos dari bibir Heechul.

"Gwenchana? Mianhae… aku keluarkan ne" panic Siwon.

"Ani hiks… aku hanya senang hiks… gumawo" balas Heechul.

Siwon menggernyitkan dahinya bingung. Seharusnya ia yang berterima kasih karena dia orang pertama yang menyentuh Heecul. "Mianhae" lirih Siwon.

"Aniyo… move Wonh…" perintah Heechul.

Dengan itu Siwon mulai menggesekan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Heechul. Memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil agar Heechul dapat menikmatinya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam dalam mengerjai dua gundukan bulat milik Heechul.

Desahan-desahan nikmat dan bergairah tak lagi dapat terelakan. Heechul sudah bisa menikmatinya. Dia sekarang mengetahui kalau sajangnimnya benar-benar gagah dan menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan panas dan cepat. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus meneriakkan nama sajangnimnya.

.

.

.

Kyumin side

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris disela hisapannya pada leher jenjang Sungmin. "Apa kau selalu puas denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Ennnghhh yahh kau memuaskanku Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin dengan mata terpejam menahan nikmatnya.

Untuk yang satu itu Sungmin tak pernah berbohong. Berapa kalipun dia dimasuki oleh Kyuhyun rasanya selalu puas. Tak berbeda.

"Oh Tuhan… lidahmu Kyu pakai lidahmu sayang" pinta Sungmin kala Kyuhyun hanya menciumi nipplenya yang sudah menegang.

"Seperti ini, noona?" goda Kyuhyun seraya menjilat nipple pink milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelinjang dibuatnya. Tangannya meremas gemas rambut Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya agar semakin tenggelam pada payudaranya. Sementara tangan nakal Sungmin sudah mengelus kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup rapi.

"Sudah tak sabar, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah remasan di kejantanannya. Membuat Kyuhyun menggerang frustasi.

"Enngghh jarimuh kyuh~~" perintah Sungmin.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun segera melepas satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin. menariknya dengan lembut seakan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bercinta. Sungmin full naked.

Kyuhyun sedikit beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Menanggalkan semua pakaiannya secara random dan membuangnya asal. Gerakannya agak terhuyung karena lemas yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan kembali.

'Tidak Kyu! Jangan sekarang! Fokuslah! Puaskan Sungmin!' batin Kyu tersiksa.

Sungguh pusingnya datang kembali. Memberontak napsunya. Mengaburkan pandangannya dengan kristal bening yang berada di matanya.

"Boleh langsung, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak tahan dengan napsu, rasa pusing dan lemasnya.

Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka lebar kakinya. Mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk dalam dirinya. Tatapannya sengaja ia buat seerotis mungkin dengan kedua tangan yang meremas payudaranya sendiri. Libido Kyuhyun meningkat drastic.

Cup~

Ciuman panas terjadi lagi. Kyuhyun begitu menuntut dari ciuman itu. Tak lupa bagian bawahnya ia gesekkan secara intens. Lalu…

Jleb

"Arg… nnnggghhhh aahhh kyuh~" desah Sungmin disela-sela ciumannya.

'Masih besar'

'Masih sempit'

Kira-kira itulah yang mereka pikirkan satu sama lain. Walau mereka memang tak lama meninggalkan sex, tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda. Biasanya paling lama mereka meninggalkan sex hanya sekitar 2 hari, itu pun masih diselingi cumbuan panas.

Tampak Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menikmati setiap pijatan pada kejantanannya. Begitu pula Sungmin.

"Nggghhh kyuh~"

"Hmmm ssshhh apa noona?"

"Inih" desah Sungmin sambil membantu kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar bermain dengan payudaranya.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan sennag hati. Dipermainkan keduanya dengan sama. Tangannya yang bebas membantu mengerjai payudara Seungmin sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk meraba dan meremas apa saja yang dilewati tangannya.

"Kyuh akuh~ mau melihat matamu" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhun tak mengindahkannya. Malah semakin intens melumat ganas nipple pink Sungmin. ia tak mau Sungmin tahu kalau dia membuka mata dan melihat mata Sungmin mungkin pertahanannya runtuh.

Dia tak mau memberikan kesan sex terburuk untuk Sungmin. ia ingin merasa Sungmin melayang dan berharap tubuhnya terus dijamah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nnnngghhh ssshh kyuh~ jebal akuh ingin melihatmuh kyuh~" desah SUngmin.

Tidak! Kyuhyun tak mau!

Ia menaikkan tempo sodokannya. Membuat Sungmin harus terlonjak dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun agar menyeimbangkan dirinya. Mata Kyuhyun dengan setia tertutup. Peluh mereka benar-benar bercampur jadi satu.

Satu, tapi tak benar-benar satu. Mungkin hati mereka. Tapi bukankah tak pernah ada hati yang 'berperan di atas ranjang. Kalau hati Kyuhyun mungkin. Tapi, Sungmin. Oh GOD… bahkan Kyuhyun hanya melihat gairah dan napsu yang ada di mata Sungmin.

"Kyuh~ akuh hampir"

"Keluarkan Min"

"Kyyyuuuuhhh arrrgghhhh" pekik Sungmin saar orgasme datang menyirami kejantanan Kyuhyun. Membuat badannya sedikit melepas.

Namun belum sempat Sungmin beristirahat. Kejolak dan rasa panas menyemburnya. Kyuhyun tak lama sampai. Menyemprotkan sperma ke rahim Sungmin.

Jujur, ini bukan sex ternikmat dan terhebat mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa ini cukup untuk mereka. Ucapan selamat tinggal dengan sex itu menyenangkan, pikir Sungmin.

"Kyu~ kenapa tak membuka matamu? Kan sudah selesai" ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dada telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah noona. Bukankah kau lelah?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Hhhnnnggg" balas Sungmin yang tak lama sudah menuju alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Napas yeoja yang ada dipelukannya sudah teratur, menandakan dia sudah tidur. Barulah ia membuka kelopak matanya. Sebuah titik air mata jatuh begitu kelopak itu terbuka. Tak lama Kristal lainnya menyusul.

Butiran-butiran itu tak bisa lagi Kyuhyun tahan. Semuanya terjatuh mengelus sayang pipi Kyuhyun. Betul bukan? Air matanya akan jatuh kalau ia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Lee Sungmin saranghae" lirihnya begitu pelan. Mungkin hanya bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa ada suara yang mampu keluar.

Cup

Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin, kemudian kedua kelopak matanya. Berakhir di bibirnya. Dan itu menandakan hobi Kyuhyun sebagai pengantar tidur Sungmin harus berakhir sampai di sini.

.

.

.

**Sichul Side**

"Arrgghhh wonnhh"

"Ssssshhh ahhh sem pith aaahhh"

Keduanya tengah meraup kenikmatan sebanyak mungkin. Heechul mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawan dengan Siwon.

Bibir Siwon kembali bergeriliya di atas payudara Heechul. mengemut, melumat dan menggigitnya gemas. Heechul yang mendapati titik kenikmatannya diservice dengan baik membuatnya makin bergairah.

Heechul mengerti sekarang. Inilah kenikmatan dunia yang pertama bagi hidupnya. Satu-satunya pengalaman terhebat, terpanas, menggairahkan dan tak bisa dilupakkan.

"Wooonnhhh akuh"

"Keluarkan Chul"

"Wooonnn aaaarrrgghhh" teriak Heechul begitu orgasme ketiga ia dapatkan. Tubuhnya melemas.

Siwon menunggu Heechul merasakan puncaknya. Sungguh ia ingin memberi kesan yang baik pada Heechul saat bercinta.

"Bisakah?" Tanya Siwon.

Bruk

Heechul mengubah posisinya menjadi women on top. Membuat Siwn harus menggerang tertahan dengan apa yang Heechul lakukan.

"Nikmati tubuhku Wonnieeehh~~~" undang Heechul.

Kemudian Heechul mulai menggerakan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Siwon. Sesekali merapatkan kakinya agar Siwon merasakan sensasi berbeda.

Tak kuat dengan kenikmatan itu, Siwon kembali membalik posisinya. Heechul menungging di depannya. Keduanya seakan terhanyut dengan posisi yang baru mereka coba.

Kejantanan Siwon serasa di jepit dengan begitu erat. Sedangkan dinding vagina Heechul serasa ditumbuk habis-habisan oleh Siwon. Keduanya berpacu kembali untuk mendapat kenikmatan itu. Hingga…

"Akuh!" desah Heechul.

"Bersama"

"Arrrrrggghhhh" teriak keduanya.

Rasa hangat pertama yang Heechul rasakan. Sperma Siwon begitu hangat di rahimnya. Membasahi dengan benih-benih Siwon. Membuat keduanya merasa nyaman dan lengket tentu saja.

"Kau hebat" puji Siwon sambil menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah memberikan kesan indah" ucap Heechul.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena menjadi orang pertama" balas Siwon.

"Hmmm terima kasih kembali"

"Kau ngantuk?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Di rapikannya helaian rambut Heechul yang sudah berantakkan. Heechul mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tidurlah"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ku raba samping kasurku. Tapi aku tak menemukan seseorang di sampingku. Perlahan kubuka mataku untuk menemui jawaban yang pasti. Sedikit rasa pusing masih menyerangku. Dan…

Benar tak ada orang sama sekali. Hanya ada tubuh telanjangku yang dililit selimut pink milik yeoja yang kucintai.

Tadi malam itu sex terakhir? Benarkah yang terakhir? Status terakhir?

Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun bahkan itu tak bisa dibilang status

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sungmin. mengunci diri, itu pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Aku berjalan sebentar, melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Leher dan dadaku penuh dengan kissmark yang dibuat Sungmin. mungkin ini kissmark terakhir. Apa mungkin Sungmin berbaik hati meninggalkan ini sebagai kenang-kenanganku.

Kedua mataku yang bengkak, sembab dan memerah. Terdapat kantung mata.

Aku tersenyum mengejek pada penampilanku. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis, pikirku.

Kembali kuarahkan penampilanku secara keseluruhan.

Good

"Hai! Apa kau benar masih hidup?" satu pertanyaan bodoh kulayangkan pada bayangan di cermin. Jelas-jels iu bayanganku.

Oke, Cho Kyuhyun mungkin akan sakit jiwa.

"Lihatlah. Kau itu jelek! Mana mungkin Minnie noona yang cantik mau denganmu! Kau itu tak ada apa-apanya Cho Kyuhyun!" bentakku pada bayangan di cermin yang tak lain adalah diriku.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

Bunyi shower memenuhi kamar mandi yang dihuni Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Badannya bergetar hebat. Air mengalir di pipinya begitu jelas. Entah itu air biasa atau air mata.

Tubuhnya sudah benarbenar lemas dan tak berdaya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Hatinya begitu sakit bahkan hampir mati. Mayat hidup adalah kondisi paling baik ketika kau mencoba menamai keadaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Sichul Side**

Siwon mengulum senyum yang begitu indah begitu mendapati yeoja yang semalam menjadi patner bercintanya masih lelap tertidur. Itu artinya dia tak bermimpi bukan?

Sementara yeoja yang dilihat tampak menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Entah ada masalah apa.

"Chullie? Bangun? Kau tak ingin ke kantor?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ennngghh" lenguh Heechul.

"Ireona tuan putri" goda Siwon.

Perlahan Heechul membuka matanya. Mendapati sajangnimnya berada di tempat tidur bersamanya dengan keadaan full naked bersamanya membuat semburat merah itu timbul.

Bukannya bangun Heechul malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon. Mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang malu dan terlihat tolol seperti gadis remaja, pikirnya.

'Heechul kenapa mukamu tampak bodoh sekali' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sekelebat bayangan tadi malam menghampirinya. Membuatnya tambah memerah menahan malu.

"Hei… kai ingin aku pecat karena memilih tidur dibandingkan bekerja, eoh?" canda Siwon.

"MWO?!" pekik Heechul langsung terduduk.

"Ommo ini jam berapa. Sajangnim kajja kita pergi" panic Heechul yang tanpa sadar berdiri dengan tubuh polosnya.

"Heechul. Kau membangunkannya" ucap Siwon sedikit mendesah.

"Apa? Kajja bangun sajangnim!" panic Heechul.

"Kita libur hari ini. Dan perhatikan dirimu" putus Siwon.

Heecul sedikit begidik mendapat perintah dari Siwon. Tapi ia segera melihat ke keadaannya yang… errr naked. Oke naked tak apa. Tapi jangan di depan sajangnimnya juga.

"Kyaa!" teriknya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kau menginginkan di kamar mandi?" goda Siwon.

"Andwe?!"

"Oke aku menyusul"

.

.

.

** Lee Family**

Keluarga Lee tampak sedang asyik sarapan tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekali pun. Mungkin mereka piker Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berbaikkan.

"Apa pasangan itu tak berniat turun?" dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"Eh? Sungmin unnie sudah pergi. Dia bilang ia akan mencari kerja dulu" sahut Donghae sedikit heran.

"MWO?! Sudah pergi? Pagi-pagi begini?" seru sang appa.

"Lalu Kyuhyun dimana?" Tanya sang umma penasaran.

"Dia masih di kamarnya kali" balas Donghae.

"Kibum bangunkan saengmu nak. Suruh dia makan" perintah Jaejoong.

"Ne umma" patuh Kibum.

Dengan langkah yang senang Kibum menghampiri adiknya. ternyata masalahnya cepat selesai, piker Kibum.

"Kyuhyun makan umma sudah menunggu" ajak Kibum riang.

Cklek

"Kyu" panggilnya saat berhasil masuk.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak terlihat sama sekali. Kibum berinisiatif mendekati kamar mandi milik Sungmin. kali saja adiknya sedang mandi sehabis bercinta.

Oh bahkan tadi malam Kibum harus menahan gairahnya akibat Donghae yang menolak di sentuh. Bagiamana tidak? Desahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Kau di dalam Kyu?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kibum meraih pegangan pintu dan memutarnya.

'Tak dikucnci?' pikirnya.

Kemudian ia masuk.

Sungguh terkejut Kibum mendapati adiknya tengah terbaring di bawah shower yang terus mengalir. Belum lagi darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Jangan lupakan juga keadaan yang masih telanjang. Adiknya benar-benar sangat kacau.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Kibum panic.

Dimatikannya shower itu. Dan langsung memakaikan handuk di tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun kau kenapa saeng?!" teriak Kibum panic.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sangat dingin sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dengan air.

Mendengar keributan itu keluarga Lee segera menuju kamar Sungmin.

Begitu ketiganya sampai kamar, ketiganya dibuat shock dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Umma dan appa Donghae sudah sibuk dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae malah mematung melihat darah yang mengucur dari hidung Kyuhyun dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah.

'Apa yang terjadi tadi malam, eon?' batin Donghae tersiksa.

.

.

.

Kibum beserta keluarga Lee langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Tak dipedulikannya pakaian rumah yang masih lengkap.

Setahu mereka Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan perawatan secepat mungkin. Bagaimana pun mereka harus cepat.

Jaejoong yang melihat Kyuhyun dibawa menangis sedih. Sungguh perasaan seorang ibu saat ini memenuhi otaknya. Jaejoong memang sudah menganggap Kyuhyun dan Kibum seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Boo sudahlah. Kibum sedang menge-check Kyuhyun. Tunggulah di luar" rayu Yunho.

"Tapu Yunn Kyuhyun hiks… dia…"

"Umma, keluarla. Biar Hae yang menjaga Kyuhyun" nasihat sang anak.

"Hiks… tepon unniemu sekarang Hae. Umma belum tenang" perintah ummanya setengah membentak.

"Iya. Aku akan menelponnya nanti. Sekarang umma keluar dulu ne. biar Kibum yang memeriksanya" nasihat Donghae lagi.

Mendengar nasihat dari anaknya akhirnya Jaejoong luluh. Yunho dengan siap mengantar Jaejoong keluar.

Sementara itu Donghae mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berkali-kali ia menelpon Sungmin tapi tak juga diangkat oleh unnienya.

"Apa sudah bisa dihububungi? Suster tolong bersihkan wajah saengku" Tanya dan perintah Kibum.

Sungguh ia sangat khawatir dan ikut terpuruk.

"Hiks… unnie jahat sekali hiks…" isakkan mulai terdengar dari Donghae.

Kibum yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya. Membawa Donghae dalam peluknya. Mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah mennagis.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak bisa juga menyalahkan Sungmin noona Hae. Jelas-jeas dia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Kau tak bisa memaksakan Sungmin noona untuk mencintai saengku Hae" nasihat Kibum sambil menciumi rambut Donghae.

"Tapi hiks… Sungmin unnie hiks… dsudah sangat jahat hiks… Bum hiks…" isak Donghae.

"Tak ada yang salah di sini sayang"

.

.

.

Café

Tampak dua orang berbeda kelamin saling memandang dengan senyum mereka. Keduanya tidak terlihat canggung sedikit pun walau baru bertemu.

"Jadi, bisakah nanti malam kita bersama?" goda sang namja.

"Bisa. Asalkan kau menang dariku" tantang sang yeoja dengan smirknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Emmhh tentu" jawab sang yeoja angkuh.

"Kemarilah Ming" pinta sang namja.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya sang yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin sambil mendudukan diri di pangkuan sang namja.

"Heum kau tahu aku mencintaimu?" Tanya sang namja sambil mengelus paha Sungmin.

"Benarkah. Bukannya kau mencintai tubuhku?"

"Oh ayolah Ming. Kau sudah tahu sejak pertama kali kita balapan sayang"

"Benarkah?"

Cup

Namja itu langsung melumat ganas bibir plum yang menggoda baginya. Entah sudah berapa kali namja itu menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin tapi sellau ditolaknya.

Ciuman itu berubah lebih panas saat Sungmin membalasnya. Keduanya tampak melilitkan lidah. Tangan sang namja dengan asyik bergeriliya di sekitar paha dalam Sungmin. menyentuhnya begitu lembut sarat akan. C.I.N.T.A.

"Hannie~ kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi" ajak Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Entahlah mungkin aku akan dibunuh oleh sparkyu. Inilah chapter 11 jjang! Kyu appa kasian.

.

Readers aku mau Tanya. Kalian marah ga sih kalo aku ga tulis thanks to dan bales review kalian? Jujur aja bukannya ga mau, tapi sekarang aku tidak punya laprop dan modem jadinya tak bisa berlama-lama menulis. Lalu post agak jarang mungkin karena itu juga.

Oh ya, kalau menurut kalian aku itu author gila review ga sih?

Kalo menurut kalian begitu, sebaiknya kalian memreview yang menurut kalian bagus aja ya. Kalo menurut kalian chapter itu atau ff itu ga bagus ga usah. Aku ga mau egois.

Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku author. Panggil Audrey, karena aku belum bisa dibilang author kalau bahasa penulisan dan sikapku masih kaya gini.

Dan makasih banyak yang masih baca nih ff.

.

Mind To Review?


	12. Chapter 12

_Preview_

"_Oh ayolah Ming. Kau sudah tahu sejak pertama kali kita balapan sayang"_

"_Benarkah?"_

_Cup_

_Namja itu langsung melumat ganas bibir plum yang menggoda baginya. Entah sudah berapa kali namja itu menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin tapi sellau ditolaknya._

_Ciuman itu berubah lebih panas saat Sungmin membalasnya. Keduanya tampak melilitkan lidah. Tangan sang namja dengan asyik bergeriliya di sekitar paha dalam Sungmin. menyentuhnya begitu lembut sarat akan. C.I.N.T.A._

"_Hannie~ kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin._

"_Tidak"_

"_Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi" ajak Sungmin._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Riuh gaduh sepertinya sudah menjadi keadaan yang biasa di pinggiran kota Seoul. Malam memang semakin larut, tapi tak menyurutkan semangat muda-mudi untuk mengikuti balapan liar. Ya, balapan liar yang selalu diadakan di pinggir kota Seoul selalu menarik perhatian. Entah itu dari Seoul atau daerah-daerah lainnya.

"You got it again" puji Hankyung pada Sungmin yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

Mobil itu bukan mobil yang biasa dipakai Sungmin. karena mobil yang biasa dipakai Sungmin adalah pemberian dari Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia sudah mengembalikannya.

"Ne, Hankyungie" jawab Sungmin riang.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang" ajak Hankyung.

Sungmin tak lagi menjawab, hanya mengikuti Hankyung yang membawanya.

Setidaknya kalau dia bersama Hankyung dia akan lebih rileks. Toh dia sudah menganggap Hankyung seperti kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun side**

Namja itu masih tergeletak lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamar rawat inapnya. Kakaknya berada di sampingnya ditemani dengan kekasih tercinta tentunya.

"Sungmin noona datang tidak?" tanyanya pelan.

Oke, Kyuhyun sudah tahu jawabannya. Apa perlu ia bertanya? Atau bolehkah dia berharap sedikit?

"Tidak" jawab Donghae sama pelannya.

"Hmmm" gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"Kyu, makan ne" ucap Donghae.

"Ne, noona" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae segera mengambil makanan Kyuhyun. Kibum membantu Kyuhyun duduk.

Rupanya setelah hampir seharian tak sadar, perut Kyuhyun butuh makan juga. Hey, siapa yang tak lapar kalau habis bercinta dan pingsan selama seharian?

"Noona, hyung, berjanjilah kalian akan bahagia" lirih Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah acara makannya. Dia memaksakan tersenyum sehingga gerakan bibirnya tampak aneh.

"Hei… nae saeng ada apa, eoh?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Ish! Singkirkan tanganmu Cho Kibum" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingak kakak beradik Cho itu. Setidaknya pertengkaran kecil mereka mampu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Menghapus sedikit bebannya, mungkin.

"Buka mulutmu, Kyu" pinta Donghae.

Kyuhyun patuh dan segera membuka mulutnya. Tangannya sudah sibuk memegang benda hitam kesayangannya. Kibum mengambilnya. Menurut Kibum PSP adalah obat paling mujarap buat adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding starcraft?" ajak Kibum memberi ide.

"Hyung, kau tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Aku ini pemilik perusahaan game" ucap Kyuhyun menyombongkan dirinya.

"Tapi, kau harusnya tahu keahlian hyungmu ini, Kyu" balas Kibum tak kalah sombong.

"Baiklah. Siapkan PSP-mu hyung"

Tak lama setelah itu bunyi-bunyi aneh mulai terdengar. Mulai dari umpatan, makian, seruan sampai suara-suara peperangan terus terdengar. Nampaknya Cho bersaudara itu tengah sibuk dengan battlenya. Melupakan seorang yeoja yang tengah sibuk merapikan kamar itu.

.

.

.

** Cho corp**

Sajangnim muda itu tengah siap mempersiapkan rapatnya. Sang sekertaris baru—Heechul— tengah mempersiapkan segala berkas yang diperlukan. Professional tetaplah professional. Tak ada sapaan informal, sentuhan apalagi desahan.

Namun, nampaknya hal ini sudah tak berlaku bagi sajangnim muda itu. Pikirannya seakan penuh dengan bayangan Heechul yang mendesah, menggerang dan polos dibawah tubuhnya. Kabut napsu atau apa pun itu menyerang keduanya secara berlebihan.

"Wonnnhh kitaaahh ada meeting seb sshhh bentar lagiihh" desah Heechul saat tubuh bawahnya terus di desak oleh Siwon. Sementara tubuh bagian atasnya tengah di remas gemas.

"Sebentar Chul. Aku hanya ingin memuaskanmu saja" bisik Siwon seraya mengulum telinga Heechul.

"Tapihh inih membuatku lemas" balas Heechul. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggir mejanya karena tak kuat menerima setiap rangsangan yang Siwon berikan.

"Hmmm apa kau mau kita duduk di sofa?" tawar Siwon.

"Aniiihhh" tolak Heechul.

Tak sabaran Siwon segera menyelipkan jarinya masuk ke dalam rok minim Heechul. Mengelus perlahan vagina Heechul yang masih tertutup kain. Kemudian menyingkap kain itu. Gerakannya benar-benar lembut dan itu membuat Heechul frustasi. Bagaimana jari telunjuk siwon menekan lembut klitosisnya, turun ke bawah membelah bibir vaginanya seakan ingin membuka sesuatu.

"Shhh Wonnnhh" desah Heechul semakin tak kuat menahan nikmat.

"Kau benar-benar sempit Kim Heechul" ucap Siwon dengan suara beratnya.

"Namaku Park ahhh Park Heechul" balas Heechul.

Ya, Heechul mengaku. Sudah tak berguna lagi marga itu. Dia ingin menutupnya, melanjutkan hidupnya. Petualangan bercintanya masih panjang. Sangat panjang. Dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupnya menjadi janda yang terus bersedih atas kematian suaminya yang sama sekali tak mencintainya.

"Argh!" pekik Heechul saat ketiga jari itu mulai menumbuk bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

Tangan kiri Siwon sibuk memilin nipple Heechul dari belakang. Membebaskan satu puncaknya tanpa melepas pakaian Heechul. Sensasi terbaru yang mereka rasakan.

"Si… wooonnhhh akuuuhhh aaarrrggghh" gelombang itu datang dengan cepat. Menyembur, membasahi ketiga jari Siwon dengan sekali semburan.

"Duduklah" pinta Siwon.

Heechul menurut dia duduk saja. Tangan Siwon kembali memerintah tubuh Heechul. Melebarkan kaki Heechul, membuat Heechul malu dibuatnya.

Disingkapnya rok itu. Kemudian mulai menhisap segala cairan yang keluar dari vagina Heechul tanpa rasa jijik. "Ennnggg Wooonnhh" Heechul menggelinjang mendapatin lidah Siwon di setiap sisi vaginanya.

"Jja! Sudah bersih" seru Siwon puas dengan tindakannya.

Dirapikannya baju Heechul. Mengancingkannya. Tak lupa menyapu rambut Heechul yang tampak berantakkan.

Cup

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Heechul. Berharap bibir bengkak Heechul sedikit baik yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apapun.

"Sajangnim, mari" ucap Heechul seakan taka da apa-apa tadi.

"Ne, mari sekertaris Park" balas Siwon, tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Deg

Mataku membelalak saat mendapati kolega baruku tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang amat sangat ku kenal.

Sungmin

Lee Sungmin

Dia yeoja yang tengah berbincang dengan kolega baruku

"Tan Hankyung-ssi?" ucapku memberi salam.

"Ne, Cho Siwon-ssi" balasnya ramah.

Kulihat Sungmin tak kaget sama sekali, malah dia masih tersenyum sopan ke arahku dan Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul sudah sangat panic. Aku dapat melihat dari file yang sedikit bergetar di pegangannya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya basa-basi. Aku memandang ke arah Sungmin, penasaran.

"Ah, dia sekertaris baruku. Sungmin perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Hankyung. Sepertinya dia melihat gerakkan mataku dan kalau aku tak salah matanya menunjukan rasa ketaksukaan saat aku memandang Sungmin.

"Ne. Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangeupsemnida" ucapnya seakan-akan dia dan aku baru berkenalan.

Apa ini? Kenapa Sungmin begini? Dia meninggalkan dongsaengku? Dan sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini dia berhubungan dengan Henkyung.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai acaranya" ucap Heechul membuat pikiranku buyar.

Lee Sungmin, kau kenapa?

**Siwon POV end**

.

.

** Hospital**

"Yak! Cho Kibum hentikan!" teriakan Kyuhyun menggelegar seisi ruangan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kibum, polos.

"Jangan melakukan tindakkan asusila di sini. Aigooo mata polosku" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Polos?! Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dan tindakan asusila apa yang aku perbuat?" balas Kibum dengan ekspresi tak sukanya karena 'kegiatannya' terganggu.

"Hehhehe marahi saja Kyu" ujar Donghae sambil membereskan bajunya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Kau jelas-jelas mencumbunya di sofa hyun yang lebih parah kau melakukannya di depan pasien polos yang sedang sakit" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan sedang tidur. Lagi pula mana ada pasien polos yang langsung berteriak ketika bangun" dumel Kibum.

"Yak?! Suara desahan kalian membangunkanku" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Hahahha sudahlah. Kyuhyun mau makan?" Tanya Donghae menghentikan pertengkaran tak penting itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk layaknya anak kecil.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mengangguk seadanya

Donghae noona dan Kibum hyung sangat baik padaku. Mau mengurusku. Padahal aku hanya bisa menyusahkan mereka.

"Aaaaa" pinta Donghae noona.

Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat? Tujuan hidupku sudah menghilang. Lee Sungmin, itulah yang membuatku hidup? Lalu sekarang apa? Tak ada. Dia sudah pergi.

Kemarin dan sekarang aku masih bisa bersikap baik-baik saja. Bercanda dengan hyung dan noona iparku, mungkin. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hari-hari berikutnya? Apa aku harus menutupi ini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?

Ddrrrtt ddrrtt

Dering ponsel Hae noona membuatku tersadar dengan lamunanku. Dia meminta waktu untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Selesai menelpon dia kembali padaku. Tersenyum, senyum paksa yang orang bodoh sekali pun bisa mengetahuinya. Hah… aku suka bingung dengan kepribadian Hae noona yang terkadang kekanakan dan terkadang dewasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Ayo makan lagi" jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sendok ke depan mulutku.

"Ada apa noona?" tanyaku seraya mengenggam tangannya yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Tak ada. Makanlah Kyu"

"Hae! Katakana padaku" kesalku.

Hae noona terdiam. Kemudian menghela napas beratnya. Aku yakin kalau ada Kibum hyung disini aku akan dimarahi. Untungnya Kibum hyung lagi bekerja di ruangannya.

"Sungmin unnie tak pulang. Dia juga tak memberi kabar. Appa dan umma tengah mencarinya. Teleponnya tak aktif" jelas Donghae noona.

Beginikah? Kenapa? Kenapa jauh dan semakin jauh dariku? Bukankah aku sudah mereklakannya? Tak cukupkah dia menganggapku sebagai adik? Apa harus dia juga menjaga jarak seperti ini?

Cklek

Seorang suster dan hyungku masuk ke kamar.

"Kapan aku pulang, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Heum… mungkin lusa Kyu" jawabnya yang masih tetap focus memeriksaku.

"Kau tampan hyung" pujiku.

"Hahahha Kyuhyun ada apa, eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Kulihat Donghae hyung juga tertawa geli mendengar ucapanku.

"Tidak. Hanya saja pasti aku kurang tampan makanya Sungmin noona meninggalkanku" jawabku.

Tawa mereka seketika berhenti. Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Kurasa tidak.

"Siapa bilang kau tak tampan. Oh ayolah, kau sendiri yang bilang diantara kita bertiga kau yang paling tampan" seru Kibum hyung.

"Hmm… aku tahu. Aku yang tertampan" sergahku mencoba mengembalikan suasana.

Tawa pun pecah detik itu juga. Bahkan bertambah lebih keras membuat suster itu ikut tertawa dan death glareku dengan manis ia dapatkan.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

Kembali bunyi ponsel bordering. Namun, ini dari arah Kibum. kibum sebentar melihatnya kemudian dia banting dengan cepat ponsel itu. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkesiap dengan perbuatan Kibum.

Muka Kibum tampak dingin. Tak menunjukan ekspresi kesal memang. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Donghae tau kalau Kibum sedang kesal.

"Bummie~ itu siapa?" Tanya Donghae selembut mungkin seraya mengusap dada jantan Kibum.

"Cho Siwon" balasnya dingin kemudian meneruskan kegiatan membacanya.

Terdiam

Tak ada yang mau membalas perkataan Kibum.

"Kau mau makan apa, Bummie? Biar aku belikan" Tanya Donghae berharap Kibum merubah suasana ahatinya.

Kibum menoleh sebentar. Matanya menyelidik kea rah Donghae. Memandangnya dengan begitu intens dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku ingin memakanmu" bisik Donghae seraya menjilat telinga Donghae.

"Aigoo… keluarlah. Nikmati santapanmu Cho Kibum" seru Jyuhyun yang sedikit jengah melihat kelakuan mesum hyungnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun kembali bekerja di perusahaan gamenya. Banyak sesuatu yang tertinggal. Kibum juga bekerja seperti biasanya. Donghae dengan pekerjaan barunya menjadi kepala administrasi Cho hospital.

Kedua Cho bersaudara pun resmi tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee. Ini dikarenakan umma Sungmin dan Donghae a.k.a Lee Jaejoong yang merengek agar Kibum dan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama.

Sedangkan Hanchul, hubungannya masih sama. Melewati malam-malam bergairah nan panas. Heechul sekarang tinggal bersama Siwon.

Seminggu ini juga Siwon mencoba menghubungi kedua adiknya, tapi sayangnya tak mendapatkan hasil.

Sementara Sungmin tinggal bersama Hankyung. Bos sekaligus teman balapan liarnya. Walau mereka tinggal berdua tapi taka da yang terjadi antara keduanya. Paling hanya sekedar bercumbu tanpa sex tentunya.

Entahlah, perubahan datang begitu cepat.

Umma dan appa Sungmin saja sudah pusing mencari anaknya. Mereka hanya mempercayai pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk mencari putri sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

Malm itu, malam biasa. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Balapan liar diadakan. Hari ini Sungmin dan Hankyung yang bermain.

Tampak Sungmin memakai mini dress hitam tanpa lengan yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Tak lupa heels berwarna serupa menghiasi kakinya. Rambutnya ia gerai agar menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Dada bagian atasnya menyembul seakan sesak dan hampir tiga perempat pahanya terekspos. Jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat cool. Dia memakai mobil berwarna merah miliknya, baru. Hankyung yang membelinya.

Sementara di satu sisi Hankyung telah siap dengan mobil hitamnya. Memakai jaket kulit, kaus oblong berwarna putih. Kaca mata hitam yang memberi kesan sexy pada wajahnya. Tampilannya benar-benar sangat keren.

"Jadi hadiahnya?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Belum dimulai, sajangnim" ucap Sungmin setengah bercanda.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu dibawahku mala mini kalau aku menang" bisik Hankyung seduktif dengan suara beratnya.

Sungmin sedikit bergetar mendengar bisikkan Hankyung. Suara beratnya menggelitiknya. Membuat getaran melewati tubuhnya yang bermuara di pangkal pahanya. Entahlah, mala mini Sungmin merasa sangat panas dan bergairah.

"Mobil sport limited keluaran terbaru akan terparkir dirumahku jika aku menang" balas Sungmin.

"Let's see" balas Hankyung. Dengan nakalnya Hankyung menyapukan tangannya ke vagina Sungmin yang tertutupi satu kain. Tak susah memang mengelusnya karena dress Sungmin yang terlalu mini.

"Nngghh yah" Sungmin melenguh tertahan kala Hankyung mengelusnya secara lemut namun acak.

.

.

.

**Kihae side**

Tampak kedua orang tengah bercumbu di meja kerja. Tangan sang namja terus menggerayang di tubuh sang yeoja.

"Suster Lee bisakah buka bajumu? Aku ingin memeriksamu?" Tanya Kibum seraya mengerling nakal. Suaranya serak akibat napsu yang terus berputar di tubuhnya.

"Bummhh jangan bermain-main" rengek Donghae yang sudah terduduk pasrah di meja kerja Kibum.

Mereka berdua belum pulang dari rumah sakit. Kegiatan ini tampaknya wajib untuk keduanya. Setelah Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dia akan ke ruang Kibum. Kibum menyuruhnya berdandan layaknya seorang suster yang bahkan bajunya memperlihatkan seluk beluk tubuhnya.

Seragam suster dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah. Jangan lupakan dengan tereksposnya tiga per empat paha Donghae akibat pakaian suster itu. Lebih parahnya lagi Kibum selalu memakai alat-alat kedokteran untuk bermain dengan Donghae.

"Buka kakimu untukku suster Lee" pinta Kibum.

Donghae hanya menggerling bosan. Okey dia tahu Kibum dokter, tapi tidak bisakah ia bermain dengan normal? Dengan malas Donghae membuka kakinya, memperlihatkan kain menerawang yang sering di sebut string.

"Lalu?" Tanya Donghae malas.

"Bebaskan nipple merahmu tanpa melepaskan bajumu suster. Aku ingin memeriksanya"

"Yak?! Tak muat! Kau tahu baju ini sudah sempit untukku. Ayolah Bummie, jangan kekanakan. Kau seperti dokter mesum" kesal Donghae.

Kesal tak dituruti akhirnya Kibum menggunting baju suster yang dipakai Donghae. Menggutingnya dibagian dadanya sehingga tampak bra biru yang masih membunkus payudara Donghae.

Ckrek

"Yak?! Cho Kibum?!" kesal Songhae karena bra ikut digunting oleh Kibum. kalau sudah begini, Donghae harus pulang tanpa memakai bra.

Sreet

Kibum berdiri dan menyatukan selangkangan mereka. Donghae reflex mengalungkan tangannya dan mengalungkan kakinya di pinggan Kibum. membuat daerah vital keduanya bergesekkan.

"Enngghh Bummh" desah Donghae.

Stetoskop dengan seenaknya Kibum sentuhkan di payudara Donghae seakan sedang memeriksanya. Gemas dengan nipplenya yang menegang dan menantang itu, Kibum segera mengalihkan stetoskopnya ke sana. Menekan nipplenya hingga DOnghae melenguh.

"Bummhh jangan beginih" protes Donghae.

"Suster Lee jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat" ucap Kibum tak memperdulikan protesan Donghae.

"Kibummieh~ just suck it" kesal Donghae.

"Hnn baiklah suster Lee"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kibum segera melahap nipple Donghae yang sedari tadi dipermainkan olehnya. Menyusu layaknya bayi besar yang haus. Sesekali mengigitnya gemas. Donghae menggelinjang dibuatnya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah.

"Diam Hae" pinta Kibum.

Tak mau dirinya dikuasai, Donghae bergerak melepas kemeja Kibum hingga topless. Tangannya menggerayang di sekitar pinggang Kibum, membuka sabuknya.

"Tak sabar, eoh?" goda Kibum.

"Cepatlah Bum. Kita harus pulang. Ini udah malam"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun side**

"Huuwaaa!" pekik Yunho dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Keduanya tengah menikmati acara mereka. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah kedua namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Semenjak Kyuhyun kembali ke perusahaan, Kyuhyun lebih baik. Dia membawa seluruh permainannya ke rumah keluarga Lee. Hampir setiap malam akhir-akhir ini Yunho dan Kyuhyun akan battle game. Mencoba setiap permainan yang baru.

"Kyu, kenapa hyung dan noonamu belum kembali?" Tanya sang umma yang agak khawatir.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi umma" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih focus dengan gamenya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu berbunyi tak lama setelah Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Benar saja Kibum dan Donghae pulang dengan keadaan yang err… sedikit acak-acakkan.

"Ommo kenapa selalu pulang dengan bibir bengkak begitu" keluh Jaejoong.

"Mianhae umma" cetus Kibum.

"Gwenchana. Apa kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Ya sudah rapikan diri kalian kemudian berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga. Appa dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain"

.

.

.

**HanMin side**

Sungmin kalah

Pertama kalinya Hankyung mengalahkannya

Pertama kalinya ia kalah

Lalu hadiahnya?

"Ini minum" ujar Hankyung sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Sungmin yang tengah duduk di cap mobilnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Kau tadi tak sengaja kan?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Tidak. Mau dimana?" Tanya Sungmin to the point. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan. Tidak terlihat sennag atau pun kesal.

"Kau yakin?"

Cup

Kesal dengan omongan Hankyung, Sungmin segera menarik tengkuknya. Mempersautukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat kecil-kecil. Perang lidah tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Hankyung dengan hati-hati mulai menidurkan Sungmin di cap mobilnya.

Mereka sebenarnya masih di tempat balapan. Tapi mereka tak peduli. Toh yang lainnya juga tengah bercumbu. Tak ada juga yang akan memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Bisa kurasakan bibir Hankyung terus turun menuju dada atasku. Beberapa kissmark aku yakin sudah terbentuk.

Badanku terlalu panas untuk menolak ini. Ahh lidahnya lihai tapi tak selihai Kyuhyun. Ya, aku mengakui Kyuhyun memang sangat hebat dalam bercinta.

Bagian bawah Hankyung terus mendesak ke arahku. Aku dapat merasakan kerasnya yang menghimpit vaginaku.

Tangannya terus mengelus-elus vaginaku. Buluku meremang menerima angsangannya. Kurasakan jarinya menyibak stringku. Mengelusnya perlahan.

"Argh" pekikku karena satu jarinya mulai mengaduk dinding vaginaku.

Ugh… kenapa ini sangat tak enak.

Oh GOD

Aku tak suka ini

Apa aku harus berhenti?

Kyuhyun bantu aku

Ayo Sungmin pikirkan jari Kyuhyun saja. Ya, setidaknya dengan begitu dapat mengurangi ketidak nyamananku.

"Argh" pekikku lagi saat ketiga jarinya mulai mengocokku lagi.

Okeh, aku tidak bisa.

Brak

Kudorong tubuh Hankyung agar terlepas dari tubuhku.

"Mian, aku ingin pulang" ucapku sambil membereskan keadaanku.

"Tapi Min"

"Bye" ucapku sambil mengambil satu bir.

Ah… aku butuh Kyuhyun untuk menuntaskan ini.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

TBC

.

Oke, sepertinya aku akan mengingkari janji. Ini ga bisa selesai sebelum puasa. Mungkin nanti saat aku lagi ada tamu, aku meneruskan lagi. Dan akan mulai di protect di wp karena sedang puasa.

Gumawo yang udah review dan baca ff ini.

.

Mind To Review?


	13. Chapter 13

_Preview _

_Brak_

_Kudorong tubuh Hankyung agar terlepas dari tubuhku._

"_Mian, aku ingin pulang" ucapku sambil membereskan keadaanku._

"_Tapi Min"_

"_Bye" ucapku sambil mengambil satu bir._

_Ah… aku butuh Kyuhyun untuk menuntaskan ini._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Apa ini sudah bisa disebut keluarga bahagia?

Yunho dan Kyuhyun masih terus bermain PS. Kibum dan Donghae membela Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong membela Kyuhyun.

Malam ini adalah malam terhangat untuk mereka. Kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya.

Alangkah baiknya kalau ada Sungmin di sisinya, menyemangatinya untuk melawan appanya.

"Sudahlah, Yunnie akan kalah" ejek Jaejoong.

"Enak saja. Appa sudah berlatih tahu" protes Yunho.

"Sudahlah appa, istirahatkan dirimu untuk siap kalah" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Yak?! Enak saja" kesal Yunho.

Keributan terus saja terjadi. Ejekan-ejekan terkadang juga keluar dari mereka, menambah hangatnya suasana. Tawa canda menghiasi kelima orang itu.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi ketukan itu bahkan tak mampu mengalihkan mereka. Hanya Donghae yang masih sadar dengan sekitarnya, karena yang lainnya masih sibuk melempar candaan.

Begitu pintu terbuka mata Donghae terbelalak. Unnienya tengah memakai mini dress dengan sedikit bercak di bagian lehernya.

"Unnie!" pekik Donghae.

Sungmin tak membalas hanya berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat keadaan ruang keluarga yang sangat hangat. Matanya membidik kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih di sini? Ikut denganku" ucap Sungmin seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya.

Sontak yang lainnya shock melihat keadaan Sungmin. kegiatan mereka segera terhenti karena Sungmin yang menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Sang umma berniat mengejar tapi langsung ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya" nasihat Donghae.

Sementara itu Sungmin langsung mendorong Sungmin menuju kamarnya. Menguncinya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Puaskan aku malam ini" bisik Sungmin.

Deg

"No—noona" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Just do it, Cho. Puaskan noonamu sekarang" pinta Sungmin.

Dihimpitnya tubuh Kyuhyun antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Sekarang keadaannya berbalik bukan.

Cuup

Sungmin segera melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Menahan tengkuknya agar tak bergerak. Kyuhyun sedikit meronta agar dilepaskan. Dia tahu Sungmin hanya memakainya sebagai patner sexnya.

Bruk

Kyuhyun terjatuh di kasur setelah Sungmin mendorongnya. Ditindihnya perut Kyuhyun oleh tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat melepaskan baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Argh! Noona appo" pekik Kyuhyun saat rambutnya dijambakn untuk menghadap ke wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berdaya di buatnya. Bibir bengkak akibat permainan tadi. Rambutnya yang dijambak agar melihat kea rah Sungmin dengan paksa.

Dimatanya ini bukanlah SUngmin. hanya seorang yeoja yang butuh dipuaskan dan Kyuhyun sangat membenci melihat ini. Melihat leher Sungmin yang terdapat beberapa kissmark, dada yang menyembul keluar, dress yang super mini yang bahkan belum pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat yeoja yang dicintainya bertindak seperti ini.

"Bukankah kau patner sexku? Puaskan aku babe" pinta Sungmin seraya memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada leher Kyuhyun.

Deg

Kalau dia yeoja mungkin dia akan menangis mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

Aroma Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat Sungmin tenang dan bergairah. Lidah Kyuhyun yang menyapu tubuhnya, bibirnya yang sangat manis, kejantanannya yang selalu mengoyak vaginanya. Semuanya, semuanya Sungmin butuhkan untuk tubuhnya.

"Minnie" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin. sungmin terpejam dibuatnya.

"Kumohon puaskan aku Kyuh~" pinta Sungmin dengan nada pelan.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya hingga Sungmin berada di bawahnya. Tangannya dengan sigap menarik mini dress Sungmin. menyisakan string yang sudah basah.

'Bahkan kau tak memakai bramu Min dan stringmu basah? Apa yang kau pikirkan?' batin Kyuhyun miris.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan vagina yang masih tertutup kain itu. Merasakan aroma Sungmin yang sudah menempel pada string itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepasnya. Tatapannya tak beralih pada wajah Sungmin yang terpejam menahan nikmat. Bibirnya terkedang mengeluarkan lenguhan. Kyuhyun berhasil membukanya, untuk sesaat Kyuhyun menghirup aroma Sungmin yang menempel pada string itu.

Merasa taka da pergerakkan Sungmin membuka matanya. "Enngghh suka dengan baunya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggerling nakal. Tangannya merambat sendiri ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah dia sudah basah dan ingin dimanja kyuh~" tangan Sungmin menyibak bibir vaginanya. Memperlihatkan dinding yang berkedut lapar minta diisi. Sedikit cairan juga masih ada di sana, membuat vagina Sungmin tampak mengkilat.

Kyuhyun terdiap menatap vagina Sungmin kemudian beralih ke wajah Sungmin.

Sebenarnya pemandangannya menggairahkan, kalau saja sikap Sungmin tak begini. Saling mencintai, mungkin akan lebih hebat.

Matanya terlihat sayu, keringat yang membuat Sungmin tampak mengkilap, bibir bengkak, kedua payudara yang membusung dengan nipple yang menantang, vagina yang sudah dibuka untuk Kyuhyun. Semuanya mengundang.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Min"

"Cepatlah. Sebelum aku meminta bantuan Kibum untuk menuntaskan ini" kesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia mulai membungkukan badannya, mencium aroma Sungmin langsung dari sumbernya. Dijilatnya seluruh permukaan yang telah terbuka itu. Sungmin masih membantu menyibak bibir vaginanya.

"Ahh Kyuh~" desah Sungmin/

Tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang saat dengan lihai lidah Kyuhyun sudah bermain di vaginanya. Membersihkan setiap cairan yang keluar. Menggoda intinya hingga Sungmin harus menggerang nikmat.

"Ahh jangan dihh arrgghh" pekikan keras muncul kala inti Sungmin mulai digigit kecil-kecil. Sensasi yang terlalu memabukkan dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kyuh ahhh suck it babe arhhh"

Libido Kyuhyun meningkat begitu lenguhan dan desahan nikmat menjadi backsound perlakuannya. Menurutnya desahan Sungmin sudah membayar kerjanya.

Telunjuknya mulai mengaduk, membantu lidah Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan cairan Sungmin. merasa tak cukup puas Kyuhyun menambahkan kedua jarinya sekaligus. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk menindih Sungmin. memberikan French kiss pada Sungmin.

Lidah itu membelit dengan cepat dan random. Keduanya tak mau kalah dalam permainan ini. Tangan Sungmin sudah mengalung sempurna di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh— emmhh akuhhh ennngg aarrgghh kyuh" teriaknya saat orgasme sesi itu muncul.

Sungmin tak peduli umma atau appanya mungkin akan mendengar. Dia butuh melampiaskan napsunya sekarang juga dan hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat membantunya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya sedikit kasar. Tergesah-gesah, ia melepas kain terakhir yang menutupinya. Lalu kembali menindih Sungmin, memberikan beberapa kissmark untuk menutupi kissmark sebelumnya.

"May i?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk setuju.

Jleb

"Argghh" pekik Sungmin kesakitan. Wjar bukan? Selama seminggu Sungmin tak bercinta dengan siapapun.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Move" pinta Sungmin.

"Min kau yakin?"

"Fuck meh with yours Kyuh~… aku mau lubangku penuh olehmu. Keluarkan spermamu di rahimku Kyuh" ucap Sungmin dengan dirty talknya.

Kyuhyun sempat terbengong sebentar. Tak percaya. "As your wish. Berpeganganlah karena aku akan menumbukmu dengan keras tanpa ampun Ming" balas Kyuhyun.

Diawali dengan kecepatan yang pelan kemudian stabil dan terakhir cepat. Pergerakan Kyuhyun sedikit random membuat Sungmin terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Namun, pergerakan Sungmin melawan tusukan pada vaginanya tetap ia lakukan.

"Kyuh~ akuhh"

"Nadoh"

"Arrrrrgghhh" keduanya berteriak kala kedua cairan itu menjadi satu dan bermuara di rahim Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ambruk di atas Sungmin. Tubuhnya lelah.

"Tidur noona" suruh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku manarik kata-kataku" ucap Sungmin.

Deg

Kyuhyun segera melebarkan telinganya. Matanya terfokus pada mata Sungmin. harapan seakan muncul pada dirinya. Ternyata penantiannya tak sia-sia. Kalau hanya mauk rumah sakit untuk mengembalikan Sungmin padanya, ia pasti akan lakukan terus menerus.

"A—apa?" gugup Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh menyentuhku sesukamu. Kita akan menjadi patner sex seperti dulu" jelas SUngmin dengan enteng.

Jder

Apa? Apa? Apa?

Jadi belum cukup? Semuanya belum cukup? Harapannya kembali terbuang?

Sungmin hanya menginginkannya sebagai patner sex lagi.

"Kau tahu, kau yang terhebat dalam bercinta. Ahh sepertinya tubuhku sudah addicted dengan sentuhanmu Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

Jujur, Kyuhyun bahkan tak mendengar apa yang tadi diucapkan Sungmin. pikiran dan hatinya nge-blank pada saat bersamaan. Hatinya lagi-lagi harus hancur.

"Ternyata akhirnya seperti ini" lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menerawang jauh.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak. Tidurlah Min"

Akhirnya malam itu, bukan malam yang indah bagi Kyuhyun. Ini hampir sama saat Sungmin dan dirinya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sex. Okey, selamat tinggal memang sudah akhir, tapi sex mereka benar-benar belum berakhir atau mungkin tak bisa berakhir.

.

.

.

Keluarga Lee memang sudah mengganti meja makannya yang berkursi 6, tapi berasa hanya memiliki 4 kursi. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara Sungmin dengan enaknya mendudukan diri di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Yak?! Kau dari mana saja?! Tadi malam pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu? Apa kau tak tahu Kyuhyun minggu kemarin harus dirawat di rumah sakit?" ucap Yunho memberondongi anaknya dnegan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Unnie, eomma turunlah. Di sini meja makan. Bukan kamar" protes Donghae.

"Bilang saja kau iri. Kibum pangku dia" suruh Sungmin.

Dengan senang hati Kibum menarik Donghae menuju pangkuannya. Memeluk perut Donghae dengan erat.

"Ayo jawab pertanyaanmu Ming" pinta sang appa.

"Sudahlah yang terpenting aku pulang. Oh, ya aku sekarang sudah bekerja di Tan Corp. Kemarin aku tinggal di hotel. Sekarang aku kembali ke sini saja" jelas Sungmin.

"Huft~ umma mendukungmu sepenuhnya"

"Kyuh~ cepat sayang" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Emmhh mesra sekali" goda Donghae.

Mereka tak tahu saja sebenarnya seperti apa. Mungkin dipikiran pasangan Kihae dan Yunjae , Kyumin telah kembali. Menjadi pasangan yang mesra seperti dulu. Padahal semuanya tidak begitu adanya.

"Sudahlah. Makan dnegan cepat. Umma dan appa harus pergi untuk pembukaan café kita" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne. kajja Boo. Kita harus berangkat. Apa kalian tak ikut?" tawar Yunho.

"Kami ada pekerjaan appa" jawab Kibum.

Setelah kedua orang tua itu pergi Sungmin segera merubah posisi mereka. Sekarang Kyumin bertatap muka. Sungmin mendesak tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuat gesekkan panas tercipta pada tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

"Kau tak ingin minum susu dulu, Kyuh~" goda Sungmin yang sudah membebaskan payudaranya.

"Hmm kelihatannya enak" balas Kyuhyun.

Layaknya anak kecil, Kyuhyun segera mengulum nipple Sungmin. menyedotnya dengan rakus seakan isinya benar-benar akan keluar. Tangannya menekan butt Sungmin agar terus bergesekan dengan kejantanannya.

"Ssshhh good boy" puji Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya, hanya terus menyusu pada Sungmin. "Kyuh~ jarimu, babe" pinta Sungmin.

"Tidak Min. kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" tolak Sungmin.

"Ciiihh. Lubangku kering Kyu" rengek Sungmin.

"Ommo! Yak?! Jangan lakukan pagi-pagi" pekik Donghae begitu melihat live performe Kyumin.

"Sudahlah jagi~ nanti akan kuberi. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum terlambat" ajak Kibum.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Kyumin segera bergegas untuk berangkat. Susah payah keduanya bermain solo di kamar mandi.

"Kajja kuantar" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm"

Kyumin telah siap dengan pakaian kerja masing-masing. Kyuhyun tampak santai dengan celana jins berwarna khaki yang dipadu dengan kaus polo berwarna putih. Ditambah jaket kulit senada dengan jinsnya. Tak lupa kaca mata coklat bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Sungmin dengan rok putih model pensil yang memperlihatkan setengah pahanya. Memakai kamisol ungu muda yang dibalut dengan blazer berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia gerai.

"Kau cantik Min" puji Kyuhyun secara tak sadar begitu melihat Sungmin.

"Apa aku tak sexy? Lihatlah kamisolku kekecilan begitu juga dengan blazerku. Tidakkah ini terlihat sexy?" gerutu Sungmin.

"Kau manis, cantik dan sexy. Puas?"

"Good boy. Kau tampan. Kajja! Kita berangkat" ajak Sungmin.

"Sebentar. Aku ambil laptop dulu"

"Aku keluar duluan Kyu"

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Berniat menunggu Kyuhyun di depan mobilnya sebelum Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 warna merah berada di depan pagar rumahnya.

Mata Sungmin berbinar. Ini mobil yang ia mau dan sekarang berada di depannya.

"Hai. Suka dengan mobilmu?" Tanya Hankyung yang baru keluar dari mobil itu. Senyum tampak bahagia melihat Sungmin kagum. Seperti taka da apa-apa bukan?

"Oppa, ini mo-mobil siapa?"

"Mobilmu"

"Jinja?!" ucap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Tapi— kemarin. Kemarin aku—"

"Hei hei aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu karena kau hebat dalam balapan bukan karena kau menang apalagi untuk merasakan tubuhmu" jelas Hankyung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin masih tak percaya.

"Iya. Cobalah"

"Gumawo oppa"

Cup~

Sungmin sedikit berjinjit agar bisa mencium Hankyung. Bibirnya melumat lembut bibir Hankyung. Sungguh ia benar-benar berterima kasih dengan ini.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Hankyung disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan ciumannya lagi. Hankyung menekan tengkuk Sungmin. membawanya pada ciuman yang lebih dalam bernama French kiss. Kedua kepala itu saling bergerak mencari posisi nyaman.

Hankyung menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin ke sisi mobil. Mengelus pinggangnya perlahan, naik ke atas. Meremas gundukan bulat itu. Meremasnya gemas. Sungmin membantu Hankyung melepaskan blazernya sendiri. Tangan Hankyung sulit masuk ke dalam kamisol kekecilan milik Sungmin.

"Ennngghh oppah" desah Sungmin kala gundukan itu berhasil diremas dari balik kamisol itu.

"Emmmhh Minnhh" balas Hankyung.

Tak jauh dari sana Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin. tubuhnya menegang kaku. Matanya panas sekali melihat adegan itu. "Ming" lirihnya tanpa ada suara yang terlepas dari pita suaranya.

"Ennngghh nanti robek" protes Sungmin seraya mendorong dada Hankyung.

"Ah mian"

Deg

Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak membelalak kaget mendapati kontak mata dengan Sungmin ditambah senyum Sungmin.

Apa itu namjachingu baru Sungmin?

Namja itu kaya?

Sekelebat pertanyaan mulai berputar di otaknya. Sayangnya taka da dari satu pun yang dapat disuarakan.

"Hei Kyu, ini bosku namanya Tan Hankyung. Pemilik Tan Corp. Oppa, ini Kyuhyun dongsaengku"

Nyut

Hatinya terasa dipilin kecil-kecil. Sungmin berkata dengan seenaknya. Memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya. Dan lagi Tan Hankyung itu sajangnimnya Sungmin, kenapa dia bercumbu seenaknya di situ.

"Tan Hankyung imnida" ujar Hankyung sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap Kyuhyun ketus tanpa mengindahkan uluran tangan Hankyung. "Ayo noona kita berangkat" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Aku berangkat dengan Hankyung oppa. Lihatlah mobil itu. Itu milikku Kyu" cerita Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Nyut

Lagi-lagi hatinya sakit saat Sungmin memanggil Hankyung dengan embel-embel oppa.

"Aku juga bisa membelikan 10 mobil itu Min" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu"

"Ayo berangkat" ajak Hankyung sambil menarik tangan SUngmin.

"Ne. bye Kyu"

.

.

.

** Cho corp**

Siwon termenung di mejanya. Beberapa tumpuk dokumen belum ia lihat sama sekali. Sejak kemarin ia terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Sungmin. bagaimana sikap Sungmin menghadapinya itu benar-benar seperti orang yang baru mengenal.

"Sajangnim" panggil Heechul.

Siwon masih tak bergeming.

"Cho Siwon" panggil Heechul sedikit keras.

"Eh n-ne"

"Kau kenapa? Kerjaanmu masih banyak. Jangan melamun terus" nasihat Heechul.

"Maaf. Kemarilah. Aku membutuhkanmu" pinta Siwon. Siwon segera mendekap tubuh Heechul. Menempelkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Heechul. "Sebentar saja"

"Hmmm ada apa, sajangnim?" Tanya Heechul. Tangannya mulai terulur mengusap punggung lebar Siwon.

"Panggil aku Siwon"

"Hmm ada apa Siwon?"

"Ayo minta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" ajak Siwon sepelan mungkin.

Tubuh Heechul menegang kaku. Ini tak bisa terjadi. Dia belum siap bertemu keduanya. Dia bahkan tak ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin selain saat ada pekerjaannya.

"Heechul, gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Gwe- gwenchana, Wonnie" gugup Heechul.

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

Heechul mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung apa yang harus ia jawab. Haruskah jujur dan bilang ia tak ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang itu atau bilang tak apa-apa lalu bertemu dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"A-aku… aku… takut" jujur Heechul akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Kita cari waktu yang tepat"

.

.

.

**Kihae side**

Sepasang kekasih tengah berada di mobil. Siap untuk pulang seharusnya. Tapi sang namja tidak membawa kekasihnya pulang. Malah membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah salon.

"Dandani dia" perinta Kibum mutlak.

"Ne sajangnim"

"Bum, sebenarnya kita mau kemana, eoh?" Tanya Donghae setengah merengek.

Kibum tak menjawab. Hanya menjauhkan diri dari Donghae. Mulai sibuk dengan PSPnya. Sepertinya semenjak Kyuhyun kembali bekerja, Kibum juga kembali menggilai game-gamenya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Tampaknya Kibum tak bosan dalam menunggu Donghae. PSP memang alat yang tepat untuk membunuh waktu.

"Bum" panggil Donghae sambil mengigit bibirnya dalam.

"Hmmm sebentar" balas Kibum yang masih focus pada PSPnya.

"Yak?! Cho Kibum! kau menyuruhku berdandan tapi kau sekarang sibuk dengan PSP bodohmu" kesal Donghae.

"Ya seb— neomu yeppo" puji Kibum begitu dia melihat kea rah Donghae.

Blush

Pipi Donghae memerah akibat pujian Kibum.

Mini dress tanpa lengan membalut manis tubuh Donghae. Seperempat pahanya terekspos jelas, menandakan kejenjangan kakinya. Polesan make up tipis. Rambutnya yang digelung menambah kesan anggun nan dewasa. Heels berwarna hijau toska serupa dengan bajunya mempermanis tampilan Donghae.

"Jja princess" seru Kibum sambil mempersiapkan lengannya.

"Haruskah?"

"Jebal"

"Baiklah"

Keduanya kembali memasuki mobil Kibum. Membelah jalanan malam Seoul. Hingga mereka sampai ke tempat yang Kibum inginkan.

"Kibum sudah boleh membuka mata belum?" Tanya DOnghae.

"Belum. Sebentar Hae-ah"

"Kenapa dari tadi ga boleh buka mata si" gerutu Donghae.

"Sudah"

Begitu Donghae membuka mata, ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Ternyata Kibum membawanya ke sebuah bukit di dekat Seoul. Bukan hanya pemandangan saja, Donghae juga dapat melihat beberapa kembang api di sana dan juga set meja makan.

"Bum, ini?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Ayo duduk" ajak Kibum.

Donghae masih melihat kesekelilingnya. Di sini memang tak ada lampu, karena cahayanya digantikan dengan lilin-lilin kecil di sekitar tempat mereka. Tidak berbentuk love namun mampu menghangatkan udara dingin Seoul ketika malam.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah cape memesankannya untukmu"

"Yak?!"

"Makanlah Hae"

Keduanya pun memakan tanpa suaranya. Jantung Donghae berdegup dengan cepat setiap kali mata mereka bertemu apalagi senyum mematikan dari Kibum.

"Hae" panggil Kibum.

"Ne" gugup Donghae.

Tangannya sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Bukankah ini lamaran yang Donghae impikan? Ya, ini pasti lamaran buatnya.

Percayalah saat ini jantung Kibumlah yang berdegup sangat cepat. Walau ekspresinya sangat tenang sekali pun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Huaaaa ngebut mode on. Yang mempersalahkan typo mian ne, nanti kalo ada kesempatan saya akan perbaiki. Jujur ini pingin selesai sebelum puasa. Namun, apa boleh buat?

.

Mind To Review?


	14. Chapter 14

_Preview _

_Keduanya pun memakan tanpa suaranya. Jantung Donghae berdegup dengan cepat setiap kali mata mereka bertemu apalagi senyum mematikan dari Kibum._

"_Hae" panggil Kibum._

"_Ne" gugup Donghae._

_Tangannya sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Bukankah ini lamaran yang Donghae impikan? Ya, ini pasti lamaran buatnya._

_Percayalah saat ini jantung Kibumlah yang berdegup sangat cepat. Walau ekspresinya sangat tenang sekali pun._

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Wajah keduanya tampak sangat gugup. Bagaimana pun ini akan menjadi awal momen bahagianya.

Terlihat Donghae sedang mengatur napasnya. Mempersiapkan kemungkinan yang ada. Sementara Kibum sudah sibuk memutar-mutar kotak kecil berwarna biru di tangannya.

"Hae" panggil Kibum sekali lagi.

"Hmm" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kibum lembut.

"Kita menikah ya" ucap Kibum.

1 detik

Keduanya terdiam

3 detik

Kibum sedikit panic

5 detik

Kibum berpikir dia akan ditolak

10 detik

Tamat riwayat Kibum

1 Detik

Suda—

"Yak?! Lamaran macam apa ini?! Suasananya sudah sangat bagus dan kau merusaknya dengan kata-kata bodohmu. Harusnya kau berlutut di depanku dan bilang would you marry me. Ini. Apa ini? Kita menikah ya. Kau mau mengajak menikah atau mengajak bermain?!" dumel Donghae.

"Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah melakukannya. Ayo kita pulang. Di sini dingin" ajak Kibum.

"Yak?! Bahkan aku belum menjawab babo!" kesal Donghae.

"Kau pasti menerimaku. Aku tak butuh jawabanmu"

Donghae terdiam. Bibirnya sudah mengerucut imut. Ya tak berguna juga jawabannya sih. Karena Donghae selalu menerima apa saja yang dikatakan Kibum.

Cup

Kibum mengecup singkat bibir Donghae.

"Yak?! Lamar aku dengan benar babo?!" kesal Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita menikah lalu memberi kyuhyun dan sungmin keponakan yang banyak" balas Kibum.

Beginilah lamaran Kibum berakhir dengan sedikit errr aneh. Belum lagi Donghae yang menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dan Kibum yang mengejek Donghae soal kebiasaannya menonton film roman picisan.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati begitu saja. Keadaan cukup baik, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kihae, umma dan appa sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Sichul sibuk dengan malam-malam yang bergairah. Kyumin pun juga tak jauh berbeda. Hankyung masih berharap Sungmin akan menerimanya.

Semua kelihatan baik.

.

"Apa kau selalu suka saat aku ber-dirty talk denganmu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Heum… aku sangat suka. Ayolah penisku sudah ingin kembali ke sarangnya. Aku benar-benar ingin membobol rahimmu, Min. mebanjiri rahimmu dengan spermaku. Tidakkah kau suka kehangatannya?" ucap Kyuhyun berdirty talk ria.

"Oh GOD. Kenapa perkataanmu membuatku bergairah" puji Sungmin.

"Apa kau mau ketiga jariku menerobos vaginamu dulu, Min. atau haruskah aku memakai lidahku dan menggigit klitosisnya?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh~ stop it" pinta Sungmin.

"Bagiamana kalau aku menjilat nipplemu Min. aku bisa lihat mereka merindukanku. Lihatlah mereka menegang dibalik kamisolmu. Tidakkah kau kasihan?"

"Kyuh~ inih masih di butik" tolak Sungmin.

Ya, keduanya tengah di butik. Membantu Kibum dan Donghae memlih pakaian mereka. Umma dan appa tak bisa menemani karena mereka tengah sibuk dengan gereja dan makanan yang harus disiapkan.

Posisi Kyumin sangat aneh kalau dilihat. Sungmin yang menggenggam erat sebuah gaun dengan Kyuhyun yang dibelakangnya. Menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang ke belahan butt Sungmin.

"Min, hole buttmu berdenyut Min. apa kau tak merasakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Tangannya sudah memijat halus klitosis Sungmin dari balik roknya.

"Enngghh kyuh~ kita ke ruang ganti" ajak Sungmin.

"Sebentar Min. Vaginamu ingin menjepit jariku"

"Yak?! Cepat keluarkan" kesal Sungmin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pramuniaga menghampiri mereka. Menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun.

"Kami ingin mencoba gaun ini" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk mini dress berwarna putih yang Kyuhyun genggam.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Siapa juga yang mau mencoba gaun ini?

"Mari ikut saya" ajak pramuniaga itu.

Keduanya pun sampai di ruang ganti. Tidak terlalu kecil si tapi akan terasa sempit kalau dua orang yang masuk.

"Agassi bisakah Anda kembali bekerja. Aku ingin membantu istriku" kesal Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi pramuniaga it uterus menungguinya.

"Ba-baiklah"

Setidaknya kalau Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin adalah istrinya, yeoja itu akan menjauh.

'Huft… andai Sungmin istriku' batin Kyuhyun.

Jangankan istri kekasih saja bukan. Kalau patner sex, iya.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dan sexy. Mini dress tanpa lengan dengan bagian dada yang sangat rendah. Aksen bunga di lingkar pinggangnya tampak cantik. Bagian bawahnya seperti rok balerina.

"Kau cantik, noona" puji Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini kekecilan di bagian dadaku. Aku sesak" keluh Sungmin.

"Siapa suruh payudaramu besar" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membuatnya membesar"

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku masukan semuanya ke mulutku?"

"Tentu" jawab Sungmin riang.

Sreet

Dress itu segera Sungmin letakkan ke hanggarnya. Membuatnya almost naked kalau saja string hitam itu tak menghalangi.

"Kau tak pakai bra?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kalau aku pakai dress tadi akan robek"

"Aku tak peduli. Kemarilah noona" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mengalungkan kaki dan tangannya pada leher dan pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Tak sabar, eoh?"

"Ne. Vaginaku sudah gatal Kyu. Ayo masukan cepat" rengek Sungmin manja.

"Kita bermain lambat ne" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Andwe! Kita harus cepat sebelum Kibum dan Donghae selesai memilih" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Mengocok cepat kejantannanya. Sementara Sungmin juga sibuk mengocok dindingnya dengan ketiga jarinya.

"Kyuh~ ppali"

Jleb

"Arr— emmmmhh ennngghh Kyuh~" pekikan Kyuhyun teredam dengan bungkaman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan pasrah menyender ke tembok. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenjotnya dengan keras dan cepat. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menginfasi setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Pegangan Ming" suruh Kyuhyun.

"Neh" Sungmin segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun mengerti cara memperlakukan tubuh Sungmin. jadi, dia pasrah saat Kyuhyun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Karena setiap sentuhannya selalu menimbulkan sengatan nikmat yang teramat.

Jleb

"Arg— emmmhh kyuh~ kyuh~" erangan Sungmin harus tertahan lagi.

Tak nyaman Sungmin menggerak-gerakan buttnya.

"Min diamlah" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh~ jang ahh ngan di sini ahh nanti sajah" tolak Sungmin masih menggoyangkan buttnya.

Slap

"Ahhh kyuh~" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menampar bongkahan butt SUngmin.

"Nikmati saja Min" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungguh Sungmin sebenarnya menginginkan kedua lubangnya penuh. Tapi tidak di sini juga. Kyuhyun harusnya bisa membaca situasi.

Tidak cukupkah Kyuhyun? Menumbuk vagina Sungmin dengan brutal. Mengulum payudara Sungmin tak kalah ganas. Dan menggenjot hole butt Sungmin dengan ketiga jarinya.

Sodokan itu memang memabukkan bagi Sungmin sekaligus membuat SUngmin lemas.

"Kyuh~ akuh argghhh keluarkan jarimu babo" kesal SUngmin.

"Nadoh"

"Arrrggghh"

Cairan itu kembali bercampur. Kyuhyun terus mendesak kedua titik terdalam Sungmin. menyemprotkan rahim Sungmin dengan vaginanya.

"Hah hah hah kau?! Keluarkan jarimu"

Sreet

"Sssshhh" desah keduanya saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanan dan jarinya pada saat yang bersamaan. Meninggalkan gesekan yang membuat libido mereka kembali naik.

"min"

"Nanti kita lanjutkan di mobil" ujar Sungmin seakan bisa membaca jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. "Argh! Bajuku" pekik Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Spermamu membasahi baju dan rokku"

"Siapa suruh menaruhnya di bawah"

"Yak?! Tak sopan. Lalu aku pakai apa?"

"Pakai gaun itu saja. Aku akan bayar"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, unnie berhentilah" kesal Donghae.

Sungguh ia jengah oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus bercumbu. Belum lagi pakaian Sungmin yang aneh. Oke gaun memang tak aneh. Tapi sangat aneh kalau gaun itu dipakai hanya untuk bercinta.

"Kyu, noona, sebentar lagi kita sampai" sambung Kibum yang juga mulai jengah dengan perilaku dua orang itu.

"Nngghh kyuh~ lepphas" pinta Sungmin sambil menarik wajah Kyuhyun dari payudaranya.

"Ish! Kalian menganggu saja. Oh ayolah kasihan nipple imut ini" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas nipple Sungmin.

"Yak?!" bentak Kihae bersamaan.

"Kita sampai!" bentak Donghae.

"Ne" jawab Kyumin bersamaan.

Percayalah, kalau keadaan seperti ini terus berulang. Entah itu di rumah di mobil atau di tempat umum sekali pun.

.

.

.

Tibalah hari itu. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Acara pernikahan Donghae dan Kibum. Sebenarnya upacara sudah dilaksanakan hanya tinggal pestanya saja.

"Selamat, saengi" Sungmin memberi selamat. Begitu juga orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Donghae dan Kibum tampak bingung melihat namja yang dibawa Sungmin. Kenapa bukan Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun kekasihnya?

"Dia Tan Hankyung pemilik Tan Corp. dia sajangnimku" jelas Sungmin mengerti pandangan menyelidik kedua saengnya.

"Oh…. Cho Kibum imnida"

"Le—Cho Donghae imnida"

"Silahkan nikmati acaranya Tuan Tan" ujar Kibum sopan.

"Ne"

Hankyung dan Sungmin pun beranjak menjauh.

"Cho Kibum" panggil seseorang.

Kibum menegang di tempatnya. Orang yang paling ingin ia temui sekaligus yang tidak ingin ia temui datang ke acaranya. Tersenyum begitu tulus dengan seorang yeoja.

"Selamat nae dongsaeng"

"Cho Siwon" gumam Kibum tak bersuara.

"Panggil dia hyung. Bagaimana pun dia hyungmu" bisik Donghae yang mendengar Kibum.

"Hyung, gumawo sudah datang bersama… Park Heechul-ssi" Kibum agak segan menyebutkan nama Heechul. Karena bagaimana pun dia yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar.

"Ne. dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon to the point.

Selain menghadiri acara dongsaengnya, ia juga ingin meminta maaf pada dongsaengnya.

"Ayo kita berkumpul" ajak Donghae.

.

Hening

Mereka tak duduk. Tak ada yang mau duduk. Mereka mengambil tempat di pojokkan.

"Kyuhyun, hyung minta maaf" akhirnya kalimat itulah yang membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Gwenchana itu sudah berlalu"

"Benarkah?! Maafkan hyun Kyu. Hyung salah, tak seharusnya hyung membohongi kalian. Mianhe" ucap Siwon. Tangisnya hampir pecah karena rasa bersalah yang sangat.

"Aku juga Kyu. Maafkan aku" tambah heechul.

"Gwenchana noona"

"Gumawo Kyu. Sekali lagi mianhae nae saengi" ucap Siwon seraya memeluk kedua dongsaenganya.

Prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan kecil menginterupsi kegiatan Cho bersaudara.

Sungmin datang bersama Hankyung yang merangkul pinggangnya posesif.

"Apa aku datang disaat yang salah?" Tanya SUngmin.

"Ani. Unnie kenapa tidak bersama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ah, mumpung semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian" ucap Sungmin yang mendapat respon cukup baik.

"Apa hmm?" Tanya Donghae.

"Pertama, heechul dan Siwon aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Kedua, Kibum dan Donghae sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kelian. Ketiga, dua minggu lagi aku dan Hankyung akan bertunangan"

Jderr

Kalimat terakhir bagaikan petir yang menyambar bagi Kyuhyun. Tunangan?

"Unnie, bukankah kau dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae tak habis pikir dengan sikap unnienya.

"Apa? Kami? Tak ada apa-apa. Apa kami pernah bilang kalaukami kembali?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tak peduli.

Ya, memang Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tak pernah bilang kalau mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Donghae dan yang lainnya hanya tahu kalau keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baik-baik saja. Mereka tak tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ayolah Hae, jangan kuno begitu. Bahkan Siwon dan Heechul-ssi melakukan hubungan seperti itu juga. Ya 'kan?" jelas dan tanya Sungmin.

Siwon dan Heechul hanya terdiam. Memang benar keduanya tak pernah mengucap kata cinta satu kalipun. Hanya desahan nama yang mereka terus sebutkan. Hanya fisik yang bermain.

Sreet

Tangan Sungmin diseret Kyuhyun dengan paksa, meninggalkan yang lainnya. Sungguh ia bingung harus berbuat apa lagi agar Sungminnya kembali.

"Kiss me" perintah Kyuhyun.

Cup

Sungmin langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya perlahan sebelum lidah Kyuhyun ikut bermain. Membasahi seluruh permukaan bibir Sungmin, reflex Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun untuk mengeksplor mulutnya. Menyapa deretan giginya, langit-langitnya dan berakhir pada pertarungan lidah.

Meskipun ini frensh kiss tapi ini berlangsung sangat lama dan lembut. Keduanya Nampak tak membutuhkan oksigen sama sekali. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Sungmin sibuk dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kalau kau bohong noona" perintah Kyuhyun putus asa. Napasnya segera terkendali. Matanya menyorot tajam pada yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku serius Kyu" jawab Sungmin mantap.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup kembali bibir Sungmin, singkat. Merangkum wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Noona, kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu. Aku menunggumu noona? Kenapa noona seperti hiks… ini?" jelas Kyuhyun. Isakannya lolos.

Pertahanannya runtuh. Pertahanan yang selama ini ia jaga dengan rapi. Ia coba nikmati dengan melewati malam-malam dan penyatuan yang bergairah. Hatinya sakit sangat sakit. Apa salahnya?

"Aku tahu" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tak membalasnya Lee Sungmin?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa Kyu. Aku juga mencoba mencintaimu dan yang hanya dipikiranku hanya tubuhmu"

"Apa ini karena Heechul noona? Apa karena masalah itu?"

"Oh ayolah Kyu. Itu sudah sangat lama. Aku sudah bilang temukan yeoja yang pantas untukmu" balas Sungmin.

"Noona, jebal… aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu. Kau masih bisa menyentuhku kalau kau mau. Tidakkah kau senang kalau tubuhku ini milikmu"

"Noona! Jangan bercanda! Aku butuh cintamu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Tertunduk pasrah. Lidahnya kelu.

Sungguh ia mencoba. Ia mencoba mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aku pulang" lirih Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tertunduk.

"Hiks… maafkan noona Kyu. Hiks… Hati noona bodoh. Hati hiks… noona tak bekerja Kyu. Hiks… noona juga ingin mencintaimu hiks… kyu… mianhae… hati noona masih terkunci dengan rapat hiks…" isak Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul dada bagian kirinya.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Lee akhir-akhir ini sepi. Tidak sehangat biasanya. Kihae sedang bulan madu. Kyuhyun yang entah kemana. Menyisakan keluarga kecil Lee.

"Kyuhyun kemana sih?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Pasalnya sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tak pulang.

"Ishhh… umma mementingkan Kyuhyun dari pada anaknya sendiri" protes Sungmin.

"Kau sudah besar dan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri" nasihat sang appa.

"Dia punya urusannya sendiri"

"Min, kau benar-benar ingin bertunangan dengan si Han han itu?" Tanya sang appa penasaran.

"Yak?! Appa, kenapa appa dan umma terus menanyakan seperti ini? Apa kalian tak sennag kalau aku juga menikah seperti Hae?" dumel Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu jagi. Tapi umma dan appa terlanjur sayang dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak bisakah dengan Kyuhyun saja?" balas sang umma.

"Aniyo umma. Aku sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti namdongsaengku sendiri" tolak Sungmin.

"Ya, keputusan ada padamu. Appa dan umma hanya bisa merestui saja"

.

.

.

** Blue Club**

Dentuman music terus berbunyi tanpa lelah. Menjadikannya sebagai background tarian atau pun suasana. Lampu yang sedikit redup menampilkan suasana tersendiri untuk club malam itu. Club malam dengan nuansa biru di setiap sisinya.

"Tuan, sudahlah pulang. Anda sudah mabuk" ucap seorang bartender.

"Hik… hiks… antar aku hik… ke kamarku hik…" pinta namja itu.

"Tidak tuan. Anda harus pulang, Anda sudah menginap tiga hari di sini"

"Sudah kubilang antar ke kamarku! Aku punya uang! Aku bahkan bisa membeli club ini!" bentak Kyuhyun— namja itu.

Tiga hari dia menginap. Menginap di sebuah club malam. Meminum bir, whisky, wine dan minuman beralkohol lainnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa makan.

"Bawakan hik… wine terbaik hik… untukku" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tap—"

"Kubilang ambilkan! Aku bisa membelikan apapun yang kau mau! Cepat!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Tak lama bartender itu kembali ke atas. Membawa beberapa wine terbaik yang club itu punya.

"Hiks… noona hiks… Lee Sungmin hiks… aku mencintaimu hiks…" isakkan itu kembali terdengar.

Beginilah kerja Kyuhyun tiap malam. Ke bawah menjelang malam, menegak berbotol-botol minuman beralkohol, menuju ke ruangannya kalau sudah lelah sambil meminum beberapa wine. Tidur hingga siang, minum lagi, turun ke bawah lagi. Minum lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mengurus. Pipinya sangat tirus. Wajar saja, dia tidak memakan apapun. Hanya minum, itu juga minuman beralkohol semua.

"Argghhh Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong harus merelakan putri sulungnya yang akan pergi. Ya, Sungmin akan tinggal sendiri. Tidak bersama Hankyung. Ia benar-benar ingin tinggal sendiri. Ingin berusaha sendiri. Mandiri.

Ditinggal seperti ini tidak membuat kedua orang tua itu sedih. Dia sudah sering ditinggal kedua putrinya. Toh, dulu mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Tak masalah bukan kalau mereka berdua lagi?

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Ini sudah lima hari setelah pesta pernikahan dongsaengku Kibum. beberapa kejadian mengejutkan masih terbayang dipikiranku. Beberapa masalah baru pun melintas dalam benakku.

Kualihkan pandangan dan pikirkanku kepada yeoja yang tengah tertidur bersandar di bahuku. Wajahnya terlihat polos. Dia Park Heechul.

Entah sejak kapan aku merasakannya. Ini getaran yang sama saat aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Aku terlalu ingat rasa seperti ini.

Ya, aku mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Park Heechul.

Tak peduli ia telah membuat kesalahan pada saengku. Tak peduli ia dulu seperti apa. Yang kutahu adalah mencintainya.

"Ennngghh" lenguhnya.

"Morning" ucapku seraya mengecup lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Wonnie" panggilnya.

"Ne"

"Hangat emmhh" komentarnya.

"Aku tahu. Masih ngantuk, eoh?"

"Aniyo. Ah, aku harus bersiap-siap" paniknya.

Hahahha dia sungguh terlihat sangat lucu kalau sedang panic.

Siwon POV end

.

.

.

Heechul buru-buru menuruni tanggan rumah Siwon. Bersiap-siap, memasak sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian untuk Siwon dan bersiap untuk dirinya sendiri. Seperti seorang istri kan?

Grep

Siwon memeluk Heechul yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Diamlah. Kita makan di luar saja. Hari ini kita libur ne" bisik Siwon.

"Aniyo~ pekerjaanku masih banyak" protes Heechul.

"Tapi aku pemiliknya. Bagaimana bisa dirimu lebih sibuk dariku nona Park?"

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya duduk dikursimu lalu menandatangani dokumen"

"Hah… baiklah. Heechul dengarkan aku" ucap Siwon serius. Dibalikan tubuh Heechul agar menghadapnya.

"Aku—"

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

"Aish menganggu" gerutu Siwon.

"Angkat dulu. Siapa tahu penting" nasihat Heechul.

"Ne"

Siwon segera mengangkat telponnya. Kyuhyun. Nama itu yang tertera.

"Yobos—"

"…"

"Ne"

"…"

"Mwo?!"

"…"

"Dimana dia sekaran?!"

"…"

"Ne, gumawo"

Ekspresi Siwon berubah menjadi panic setelah mengangkat telepon itu. Heechul yang khawatir ingin mendekatinya, namun Siwon lebih dulu ke atas untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul terburu-buru.

"Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

TBC  
.

Jjang?! Aku menerima kemarahan readers atas penghancuran Kyuhyun di sini. Huh, menurutku ini masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan Min yang sellau menyakiti Kyu di setiap ff. Aku menulis ff ini setelah membaca ff hurt karena disitu Sungminlah yang tersiksa. Percayalah ini hanya dendamku pada Kyu di dunia ff saja.

This is it. Berharap bakal selesai secepatnya. Soal typo nanti aku perbaiki.

Well, enjoy it.

.

Mind To Review?


	15. Chapter 15

_Preview _

"_Yobos—"_

"…"

"_Ne"_

"…"

"_Mwo?!"_

"…"

"_Dimana dia sekarang?!"_

"…"

"_Ne, gumawo"_

_Ekspresi Siwon berubah menjadi panic setelah mengangkat telepon itu. Heechul yang khawatir ingin mendekatinya, namun Siwon lebih dulu ke atas untuk mengganti bajunya._

"_Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul terburu-buru._

"_Kyuhyun..."_

.

Crazy Passion, Called Sex

Main Pair : KYUMIN and KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always. HARD SEX! NC21!

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

** Cho Hospital**

Kyuhyun, kembali ke rumah sakit milik kakaknya. Dia harus menjalani perawatan karena over dosis alcohol. Tubuh kurusnya tergeletak pasrah di tempat tidur yang sama dan kamar yang sama.

Siwon tak habis pikir dengan keadaan adiknya sekarang. Kalau sudah begini haruskah Siwon menyalahkan Sungmin? bagaimana pun juga Siwon tahu, yang membuat adiknya seperti ini hanya seorang Lee Sungmin. Siwon tahu persis Kyuhyun itu cinta mati dengan Sungmin. Seluruh kebahagian adiknya hanya ada pada Lee Sungmin.

Masih sangat jelas diingatan Siwon bagaimana Kyuhyun merengek padanya untuk dikenalkan dengan Sungmin. Betapa sibuknya Kyuhyun saat pertama kali dia berkencan dengan Sungmin. Membeli segala pakaian baru hanya untuk tampil sempurna dihadapan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunie" lirih Siwon sambil mengusap lembut wajah adiknya yang terbaring itu.

Cukup miris melihat Kyuhyun saat ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di kamar clubnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun saat itu dalam keadaan basah, tangannya menggenggam botol wine, matanya terpejam, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, dan mulutnya berbusah. Persis seperti sedang sekarat. Untunglah seseorang masuk ke dalam, kalau tidak, entahlah.

"Siwon, tenangkan dirimu" bisik Heechul sambil mengelus lembut punggung lebar Siwon. Mencoba menenangkan namja itu.

"Hiks… Kyunnie, mianhae… maafkan hyung hiks… bodohmu ini" isak Siwon.

Siapa yang tak sedih melihat saudaranya mengalami nasib seperti ini?

"Sudahlah. Kyuhyun sedang tidur sebentar. Dia lelah, Won" nasihat Heechul.

"Dia bukan tidur. Dia belum sadar" lirih Siwon sambil mengusap tangan Kyuhyun, matanya menatap sendu wajah saengnya. "Aku ingin bersamanya dulu. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dulu?" tambah Siwon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli makanan untuk kita. Jangan menganggunya, Won"

.

.

.

**Kihae side**

Kedua pasangan suami istri ini sedang menikmati harinya di pantai. Kibum memutuskan bulan madu merah ke Pulau Jeju mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter sangat dibutuhkan oleh orang banyak.

"Unnie pindah, Bum. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran unnieku? Apa sebegitu susahnya membuka hatinya untuk namja lain selain Jungmo oppa. Setidaknya dia harus meneruskan hidupnya, Bum" keluh Donghae.

Mereka tengah berjalan di pesisir pantai. Menikmati terpaan angin laut. Menunggu sunset.

"Itu pilihannya Hae. Apa Jungmo hyung benar-benar sempurna? Maksudku lebih baik Jungmo hyung atau Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak, menurutku Jungmo oppa biasa saja. Tentu Kyuhyun yang lebih baik. Cinta pertama memang susah dilupakan"

"Kau juga ya"

"He?"

"Ani"

"Kau cemburu?" goda Donghae sambil menoel dagu Kibum.

"Aish… singkirkan tanganmu"

"Kibummie cemburu ne. Aiggoo bocah ini" ledek Donghae.

"Aku ini suamimu Hae"

"Tapi kau lebih muda dariku, bocah" ledek Donghae makin menggebu.

Gemas, kibum menarik pinggang Donghae agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak cukup gugup karena wajah Kibum sudah berada di tengkuknya seakan siap menerkamnya.

"Sekali lagi meledekku, tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar dari kamar Hae~ah" bisik Kibum dengan bibir yang menempel sempurna pada telinga Donghae.

"Ssshhh ne. Itu mataharinya mulai terbenam" seru Donghae seraya memberontak dari kungkungan Kibum. kemudian berlari ke bibir pantai.

Kibum membiarkan Donghae berlari ke bibir pantai. Melihat Donghae tersenyum bahagia sudah cukup baginya. Setidaknya pengorbanan yang dia lakukan selama ini tak sia-sia.

"Kibumie sini!" seru Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pasir di sebelahnya untuk Kibum duduk. Kibum tersenyum bahagia sebelum menghampiri istrinya itu.

.

.

.

**Sungmin side**

Baru juga sehari ia berada di apartemen barunya, namun keadaannya tidak terlalu baik. Sedari pagi Sungmin terus memuntahkan isi perutnya yang benar-benar kosong. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Sungmin bekerja.

"Argh… ada apa dengan perutku. Kenapa mual sekali sih" gerutu Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa mual.

Diambilnya segelas air hangat. Kali saja bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa mual. Tapi…

"Hoek… ugh… hoek… aku tak kuat hoek…" keluh Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan wastafel di dapur barunya. Mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya yang tak berisi. Berkali-kali ia pijat sendiri tengkuknya, tapi tak berhasil sama sekali.

"Aku kenapa si? Kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku bekerja"

Kesal dengan dirinya akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk siap-siap. Bagaimana pun keadaannya dia harus bekerja. Tidak enak dengan Hangeng yang sudah memberinya pekerjaan.

"Sungmin" seru seorang namja yang langsung masuk begitu saja ke apartemen baru Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera bergegas menemui orang tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengenali namja itu sebagai sajangnim sekaligus calon tunangannya.

"Hai, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" sapa Hangeng begitu Sungmin datang dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hangeng.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Dari tadi pagi aku mual. Mungkin masuk angin" jawab Sungmin asal.

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja. Tak usah bekerja"

"Tidak oppa. Aku sudah terlalu menyusahkanmu"

"Tidak, Ming. Kita kedokter ne" bujuk Hangeng.

"Tidak oppa. Mungkin lebih baik aku beristirahat saja. Besok begitu sembuh aku akan langsung bekerja" ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku temani. Kajja!"

Hup

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Hangeng segera menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style. "Yak! Oppa turunkan aku!" kesal Sungmin seraya memukuli dada Hangeng.

"Berhentilah bergerak atau aku akan cium" ancam Hangeng membuat Sungmin terdiam, membeku.

'Berhentilah bergerak atau aku akan menciummu , Minnie'

Sebersit kenangan bersama Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berputar diotaknya. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan Kyuhyun. Dan kenapa juga harus saat ini? Saat dimana ia tengah berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Hangeng.

Ya, Sungmin sedang mencoba. Pertunangan yang waktu itu diucapkan hanya baru rencana. Rencana yang ternyata malah membuat hubungannya dengan Hangeng makin serius. Bukan, bukan hanya Sungmin yang mengarang, tapi Hangeng saat itu benar-benar melamarnya. Dan otak bodoh Sungmin mengiyakan begitu saja. Entah apa yang saat itu ia pikirkan.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil Hangeng lembut. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa melamun, Ming?"

"A—aku… tidak"

"Sudahlah istirahat. Besok setelah baikan kita cari cincin pertunangan kita ne"

Deg

Sungmin tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Mata foxy yang selalu Kyuhyun banggakan membulat sempurna, bibir ber-_shape_ M-nya terbuka sedikit dan tangannya tanpa sadar menampik tangan Hangeng yang berada di pipinya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Hangeng panic.

"Bu— bukan hanya saja, apa tak terlalu cepat" elak Sungmin.

"Tidak, Ming. Kita kan sudah sepakat. Bukankah minggu depan pertunangan kita? Kau tahu sendiri Ming kita sibuk" jelas Hangeng menutupi kepanikannya sendiri.

_Bagus Lee Sungmin! kau benar-benar bodoh_, batin Sungmin.

"Mi— mian, aku lelah. Bisa tinggalkan aku oppa? Aku ingin istirahat"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Ming" ucap Hangeng sebelum mengecup kening Sungmin dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Namja tampan berjulukan evil ternyata masih betah di alam bawah sadarnya. Buktinya selama dua hari ini ia belum juga sadar. Keadaan tubuhnya memang sudah berangsur membaik.

"Kau belum sadar, Kyu?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengusap tangan Kyuhyun.

Kebetulan ia disiruh Siwon untuk menemani Kyuhyun, karena ada rapat yang benar-benar tak bisa dilewatkan. Jadilah, Heechul yang menemaninya.

"Andai dulu aku tak melakukan kebodohan mungkin kau tak seperti ini Kyu. Mianhae, maafkan aku Kyu. Andai dulu aku tak balas dendam pada Sungmin mungkin kau tak akan seperti ini"

Pengandaian memang selalu enak untuk dipikirkan. Selalu enak dan berharap agar menjadi kenyataan. Naumn, nyatanya pengandaian hanyalah kalimat klasik untuk menutupi kesalahan di masa lalu.

Cklek

Siwon, membuka pintu dan mendapati Heechul sedang terdiam memandangi adiknya. lantas, ia mendekati dan memeluknya mesra dari belakang.

"Siwon, mianhae. aku membuat adikmu seperti ini" lirih Heechul.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bersalah di sini"

"Tap—"

"Tidak Chulie. Ini takdir. Kyuhyun kuat, dia akan bisa melewatinya. Aku begitu mengenal dongsaengku"

"Benarkah?"

"Heum"

Hening

Perlahan Siwon memutar tubuh Heechul agar menghadap ke arahnya. Tatapan tajam namun lembut ia berikan untuk Heechul. Yeoja itu mampu membuatnya berpaling dari seorang Lee Donghae agar menatapnya.

Cup

Siwon mengecup lembut kening Heechul. Entah apa maksudnya.

Pergerakannya kali ini begitu cepat hingga posisi Siwon tengah bersimpuh di depan Heechul. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah berada di tangannya. Menampakkan sebuah cincin dengan mata berlian murni yang mungil namun terkesan anggun.

Jauh-jauh hari Siwon memang sudah merencanakan ini. Tadinya ia akan menyatakan cintanya dua hari yang lalu. Namun ada kendala yang menghalanginya. Dan kali ini, ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan tempat apapun untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Heechul yang berada di depannya sedikit tercengang. Bukan apa-apa, dia saja tidak pernah mendengar kalimat cinta dari bibir Siwon dan sekarang. Apa? Dilamar? Demi Tuhan dia amat bingung dengan Siwon.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, bahkan aku belum menyatakan cinta padamu. Tapi apa gunanya sekarang menyatakan cinta?" cerocos Siwon.

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Rasanya air matanya sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kalau ia mau terpejam, sudah bisa dipastikan genangan air mata itu sudah tumpah.

"Will you marry me?"

Mantap dan tegas. Siwon begitu percaya diri. Matanya focus pada wajah memerah Heechul.

Heechul tak menjawab, ikut bersimpuh lalu memeluk Siwon begitu erat. Sangat erat untuk menyampaikan jawaban dan kebahagiannya.

"Hei hei hei jawblah jangan malah memelukku seerat ini Chulie" kekeh Siwon diselingi candaannya.

"Hiks… ne hiks… ne sajangnim hiks…" ucap Heechul terbata.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau memang tak mempunyai pilihan Nyonya Cho" goda Siwon.

Entah kenapa naluri menggodanya saat ini begitu kuat. Mungkin itu diturunkan oleh appa dan tentu saja ajaran adik tercintanya—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… menyebalkan" dumel Heechul sambil memukuli pundak Siwon, manja.

Tanpa mereka sadari namja yang terbaring lemah itu menitihkan air matanya. Mungkin ia memang tak sadar, tapi ia mendengar begitu jelas setiap kalimat yang berada di sisinya.

Andai mereka tahu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga ingin terbangun. Taoi hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membangunkannya.

Cintanya

Dia masih menunggu. Menunggu untuk dibangunkan. Atau menunggu hingga ia terus menutup mata untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

.

**Kihae side**

Ini hari terakhir untuk pasangan pengantin baru itu di Pulau Jeju. Tentu saja mereka tidak menghabiskan kesempatan itu dengan sia-sia. Ya, mungkin tidak sia-sia untuk seorang Cho Kibum, karena ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sayangnya sang istri merasa hari terakhirnya akan berjalan dengan sangat sia-sia.

"Yak?! Ahhh kita bisa ahh melakukannya kapan saja Bummiehh" keluh Donghae yang kedua gundukannya tengah dipijat halus dari belakang oleh Kibum.

"Heeeuumm. Aku juga tahu itu" jawab Kibum tanpa mengindahkan penolakan Donghae.

"Yak Bummie awas ssshh"

Tak peduli atas penolakan Donghae, tangannya menuju ke bawah. Menuju perut istrinya, mengelus sebentar di sana. "Aku ingin di sini segera berisi. Jangan minum obatmu lagi ne"

Blush

Donghae terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab atau menolak lagi keinginan Kibum untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin menyetubuhimu pagi ini sampai siang nanti sebelum kita pulang sayang" bisik Kibum memulai dirty talk agar merangsang libido Donghae.

Benar saja libido Donghae menaik dengan cepat. Buktinya dia mendesis pelan.

"Ssshh jangan memulai dirty talk Cho Kibum" geram Donghae menahan hasratnya yang sudah terpancing.

"Kau ingin membalasnya Cho Donghae?" tawar Kibum.

"Tidak! Aku ingin lembut"

"Sayangnya aku tidak. Sudah tiga hari di sini dan tiga hari juga kita bermain lembut sayang"

"Hmm" gumam Donghae tak jelas.

Kibum mulai menjalankan lagi 'aktivitasnya' karena di rasa Donghae sudah tak menolak apa pun lagi yang ia kerjakan.

"Kau wangi" bisik Kibum seraya mengulum telingan Donghae. Menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menelusuri cuping Donghae.

Tangannya bergerak bebas di balik gaun tidur milik Donghae. Kain sutra milik Donghae memudahkan Kibum untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Kau tak memakai underwaremu? Sudah tak sabar, eoh?" goda Kibum.

"It—itu karena tadi malam kita habis melakukannya Cho Kibum" balas Donghae gugup.

Brakk

"Argh" erang Donghae karena Kibum dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok. Tangan cekatan Kibum segera mengangkat satu kaki Donghae untuk mengalung di pingganya.

"Ssshh Bummhh sebenn ahhh tar sayang ahhh Bumm" ucap Donghae susah payah ketika satu jari Kibum sudah bermain kasar di lubang senggamanya. Sementara dada bagian atasnya sudah dicumbu oleh Kibum tanpa ampun.

"Ssshh Bumm aku sshh lemas"

Donghae memeluk erat-erat leher Kibum. tak kuat dengan dua sensasi yang ia terima di titik sensitifnya. Desahan-desahan lembut terus mengalun dari bibirnya, membuat Kibum terangsang.

Tak lama Kibum sudah membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari kain yang menghalanginya. Kejantanannya yang sudah tegang mengesek-gesek bibir vagina Donghae. Panas dan menggelenyar di sekitar pangkal Donghae terus terasa.

"Jangan menggodaku Cho Kibum" ucap Donghae lantang.

"Baiklah"

Jleb

"Argh! Yak!" pekik Donghae saat dengan sekali hentakkan Kibum memasukkannya.

"Ssshhh kau sangat sempit Hae" puji Kibum.

Donghae tak membalas sama sekali. Ia mulai mencumbui leher Kibum, membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana. Sementara Kibum tengah sibuk meng-in-out-kan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Donghae.

Walau ini bukan pertama kali lagi buat mereka, namun sensasinya tetap sama. Begitu memabukkan dan menggairahkan. Mungkin sekarang bedanya penuh dengan kata-kata cinta mereka. Sex berganti dengan bercinta. Kata itu sempat menggelitik perut keduanya kala mereka membahas itu kemarin malam.

"Ssshhh apa yang kau pikirkan Hae?

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menikmati tusukanmu dalam diriku Bum"

Seringaian evil yang dipinjamnya dari Kyuhyun tertera. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan random. Berputar sesuka hatinya sampai butt Hae rasanya sakit karena membentur dinding.

"Sssh biarkan aku menungging Bum" tawar Donghae.

"Baiklah"

Donghae memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Kibum tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Setidaknya posisi seperti ini tidak menyakiti tubuhnya. Toh tangannya sudah siap memegang pinggiran meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Digerakkan kembali tubuh keduanya. Keduanya ingin mencapai puncak dari kenikmatan mereka. Saling mencium, meraba, meremas atau mencumbu apa pun yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

Oh, jangan lupakan gaun tidur Donghae yang benar-benar belum terlepas dari sana.

"Arrrggghhh" pekikan keras menandakan keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka.

Kibum yang tersadar duluan segera mencabut miliknya dari Donghae dan bersiap untuk membobol satu lubang yang sudah lama ia tak cicipi.

Jleb

"Argh! Cho Kibum aku membolehkanmu tapi tidak dengan hole buttku!" kesal Donghae.

Terlambat. Kibum telah menggerakannya kembali. Tak membiarkan Donghae menolak apalagi menunggu hingga spermanya mongering. Tak sadarkah mereka kalau sperma Kibum mengotori lantai?

Selanjutnya desahan-desahan it uterus terdengar. Melantunkan kata cinta dan nama dari masing-masing.

.

.

.

**Sungmin side**

Hari ini tadinya ia akan pergi bersama Hangeng untuk mencari cincin, namun harus ditunda lagi. Mual yang kemarin Sungmin rasakan terasa kembali.

Kesal akan dirinya yang tak kunjung sembuh, Sungmin memilih untuk memeriksakan diri ke klinik terdekat. Setidaknya kalau sudah diperiksa dan diberi obat, ia akan baikan.

.

Kebetulan sekali klinik itu sedang sepi sehingga Sungmin langsung masuk ke ruang periksa tanpa menunggu lama. Seorang dokter yeoja muda yang memeriksanya. Dia begitu ramah, cantik dan cerdas.

"Selamat nona Lee" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa memberi selamat padaku?"

"Anda tengah mengandung. Usia kandungan Anda sudah 3 minggu"

Jder

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong Sungmin terkaget. Hamil? Hamil?

Hamil anak siapa?

"Sekali lagi selamat nona Lee" ucap sang dokter memberi selamat.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa. Langkahnya ia percepat menuju sebuah apotik yang tak jauh dari klinik itu. Memborong test pack tanpa malu.

.

"Tidak mungkin?! Tidak mungkin! Aku… tidak mungkin hamil" kesal SUngmin pada dirinya.

Sudah 4 alat test pack ia coba tapi hasilnya sama. Positif. Positif hamil.

Ternyata Sungmin lupa saat ia melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu ia tak meminum obatnya sama sekali. Tak memakai pengaman sama sekali. Sex mereka lakukan dengan begitu bebas.

"Hiks… kenapa harus Kyuhyun… hiks… kenapa kau harus tumbuh hiks… kenapa kau tak membiarkanku hidup dengan tenang" Sugmin menangis. Menangisi dirinya, lagi.

Padahal ia ingin membuka lembaran baru hidupnya, membuka hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya harus dihalangi oleh seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Okey sekarang bukan Cho Kyuhyun tetapi anak Cho Kyuhyun yang menganggunya. Tapi setidaknya itu anaknya juga.

"Kenapa kau harus hadir hiks…? Aku tak mungkin menggugurkanmu hiks… kau membuatku makin sulit. Kenapa kau dan appamu selalu menganggu hidupku" kesal Sungmin tanpa sadar menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai appa dari anak yang dikandungnya.

"Baby… umma ingin bebas. Bolehkah um—"

Tok tok

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Sungmin. Dia tahu itu Hangeng.

"Mian oppa. Aku ingin istirahat. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku benar-benar tak mau diganggu hari ini" bohong Sungmin.

Segera ia berlari ke kamarnya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak diindahkannya panggilan dan gedoran pintu itu.

"Hiks… lihatlah hiks… ajusshi itu sudah melamar umma. Kau sangat tega membatalkan acaraku" Sungmin terisak lagi namun kali ini diselingi dengan senyuman manis. Tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih datar itu.

"Kalau kau mau hidup dengan umma, jangan hidup dengan appamu. Umma… sudah mencoba dan tak bisa mencintai appamu. Mianhae" ucapan terakhir itu membawa Sungmin ke alam mimpinya. Mimpi yang akan mengubah pandangannya dan mengubahnya sesuai takdir yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Lee family

Sebuah keluarga bahagia terlihat sedang sarapan pagi. Niatan utama mereka untuk pergi bekerja harus berubah menjadi acara mari-menjengungk-Cho-Kyuhyun. Umma Donghae—Lee Jaejoong terus menerus merengek ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Iya kita akan menjenguknya. Kibum saja yang hyungnya biasa saja. Kenapa umma repot sekali?" cibir Donghae.

"Itu karena Kibum habis berbulan madu denganmu, makanya dia tenang. Sedangkan umma selalu dilarang appamu untuk menemui Kyuhyun" balas Jaejoong setengah menyindiri suaminya.

"Boo, kau menyindirku?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada dibuat-buat sesinis mungkin.

Kibum yang melihat perdebatan kecil di pagi hari hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Inilah yang akan menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari yang akan Kibum rasakan.

Tadinya Kibum dan Donghae ingin tinggal sendiri namun sang umma memaksa agar anaknya tinggal. Alhasil untuk sementara akan tinggal di sini. Ya sementara, karena Donghae ingin mandiri dan menjalankan tugas sebagai istri dengan baik.

"Ngomong-ngmong Sungmin noona tak diajak umma?" Tanya Kibum.

"Hmm umma sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali namun ponselnya tak aktif"

"Kenapa tak ke apartemennya saja?"

"Oh iya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan" seru Jaejoong kelewat semangat.

"Kau ini Boo terlalu bersemangat sekali. Ingat Sungmin kita itu hampir milik orang lain, jangan seenaknya memaksakan kehendakmu" nasihat Yunho.

"Biakan! Aku yakin Kyuhyun yang terbaik buat anakku. Urusan Hangeng biar umma yang akan bereskan" balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Tapi Boo, Sungmin sudah menerimanya dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tunangan"

"Kan belum. Aku tak mau tahu kau harus membantuku mempersatuka mereka. Kasihan Kyuhyun"

"Ya, terserah umma dan appa. Aku dan Kibum akan pergi duluan ke rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kalian menjemput Sungmin unnie"

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun menuruti perintah anaknya untuk menjemput Sungmin. Bagaimana pun ini sudah tiga hari dan tanpa kabar apa pun dari Sungmin.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang agak khawatir kalau itu Hangeng.

"Ini umma dan appa, jagi~" jawab Jaejoong lembut.

Cklek

Begitu pintu di buka Sungmin segera memeluk ummanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika melihat wajah lembut umma dan appanya. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ia menangis dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, namun perasaan malu itu tetap ada.

"Hei, anak umma kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha melihat wajah anaknya. Sungmin tak merespon, dia makin menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong. Menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya di sana.

Yunho yang melihat putri kecilnya menangis hanya tersenyum simpul sambil sesekali mengusap rambut anaknya. Dia mengerti cara menenangkan Sungmin. sungmin tak ingin kata-kata hiburan atau nasihat, yang ia butuhkan hanya pelukan hangat dari orang terkasihnya tanpa ada satupun pertanyaan untuk dirinya.

"Diamlah Boo. Nanti juga uri Sungmin cerita" bisik Yunho, kalem.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah. Suaminya memang bisa diandalkan dalam hal mendiamkan putrinya yang sedang menangis. Wajar bukan? Yunho sudah biasa merawat tiga bayi besar— Jaejoong masuk dalam hitungan.

"Aku mau bicara dengan umma dan appa"

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong, matanya seakan berbicara 'benar 'kan?'. Keduanya lantas mengangguk dan membawa Sungmin duduk di sofa.

Hening

Kedua orang tua itu masih membiarkan Sungmin memeluk Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Umma appa" lirih Sungmin yang sudah mulai duduk tegap.

"Ne"

"Aku… aku… aku itu"

Seperti gadis yang ketahuan mencuri Sungmin memilin ujung bajunya, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat dan jangan lupakan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh lagi. Ubuhnya sedikit bergetar—ketakutan— kala memikirkan respon orang tuanya.

"Kamu kenapa jagi?" Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku…"

"Ne"

"Aku hamil" ucapnya diiringi helaan napas berat.

Jder

Yunho yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung berdiri, ingin memarahai putrinya. Namun sang umma segera melarangnya, membuat Yunho kembali terduduk di sampingnya. Posisi Jaejoong sekarang berada di tengah-tengah sehingga bisa menjadi penengah antara keduanya.

"Kyuhyun? Itu anak Kyuhyun 'kan?" tunjuk ummanya pada perut rata Sungmin. entah kenapa Sungmin mendengar nada bahagia dari ucapan sang umma.

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengandung anaknya sedangkan kau tak mencintainya?! Apa kau tahu Kyuhyun over dosis alcohol?! Dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit dank au hamil anaknya tanpa diketahui olehnya! Appa benar-benar kecewa padamu Lee Sungmin"

Lee Yunho apabila sudah memanggil nama anaknya dengan seperti itu artinya ia benar-benar sedang marah. Sungmin terlalu mengenal watak appanya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan wataknya. Makanya dia tak akan mengelak atau melawan kali ini. Karena biasanya Yunho tak seperti ini. Ini kali pertama baginya. Dia hanya pernah lihat appanya memarahi bawahannya seperti ini.

"Ap— Kyuhyun?"

"Dia over dosis karenamu! Dia hancur karenamu! Kalau ingin pergi untuk menghancurkannya kembali sebaiknya jangan temui dia" bentak sang appa.

"Yunho, cukup! Kau sudah terlalu kasar" lerai Jaejoong sambil memeluk SUngmin yang kembali mennagis.

"Dia harus mengerti! Dia terlalu banyak melukai namja! Kau belajar dari mana seperti itu! Dari Jungmo eoh"

"Appa! Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu Jungmo"

"Lihatlah! Kau dari dulu bertingkah seperti hanya ada Jungmo di dunia ini! Dulu appa merestuimu namun apa? Namja itu meninggalkanmu 'kan?"

"Dia tak meninggalkanku"

"Ya dia meninggalkanmu dan menikahi yeoja lain"

"Dia melakukannya demi appanya! Kau tak berhak menyeret Jungmo, appa. Dia… hiks… dia telah meninggal. Meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat karena ingin kembali kepadaku, putrimu. Kau harus tahu seberapa besar dia menginginkanku appa!"

Deg

Satu fakta yang baru kedua orang tuanya ketahui. Ia menutupinya untuk tidak melukai orang-orang terkasihnya, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyun orang lain yang menyusup masuk untuk merebut posisi Jungmo dari hati dan keluarganya.

"Jagi~ lalu sekarang apa? Bagaimana nasik anakmu kalau kau terus menerus menolak Kyuhyun? Bagaimana pun juga dia appanya. Dan kau harus bersatu dengannya cepat atau lambat. Umma mohon bukalah hatimu sekali lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Dia anak yang baik. Umma dan appa percaya padanya untuk menjagamu" nasihat sang umma panjang lebar.

Sungmin mendengar bahkan mungkin sudah sering mendengar nasihat ummanya dan baru kali ini nasihat yang benar-benar membuatnya harus melakukan. Ia juga sudah muak dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini terus menerus. Ia ingin berubah.

Sungmin mengangguk

"Kajja! Kyuhyun sudah lama menunggumu. Dia tak bangun sejak 3 hari yang lalu" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Dia hanya menginginkanmu" sahut Yunho.

"Appa"

"Kalau Kyuhyun orangnya appa sudah tak ragu. Cobalah"

.

.

.

** Cho Hospital**

Sungmin dengan langkah perlahan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ada rasa aneh menjalar di sekitar perutnya. Entahlah mungkin bisikan dari sang aegya yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Kyu~" cicitnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak pasrah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sungmin tidak pernah melihat ini. Kyuhyun yang biasanya adalah Kyuhyun yang semangat, mesum, evil dan tak bisa diam. Wajah segarnya tergantikan dengan wajah sayu dan pipi yang amat tirus. Badannya yang walau pun tak berisi namun kelihatan segar sekarang makin terlihat kurus dan tak bertenaga. Rambut ikalnya tidak tertata. Apa Sungmin pernah bilang kalau rambut Kyuhyun adalah rambut terbaik yang pernah ia genggam?

"Kyu" panggilnya lagi.

Tangannya mengelus pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada respon

"Dia over dosis alcohol" sahut Kibum yang sekarang tengah berdiri di samping Sungmin. "Anak itu berada di club berhari-hari hanya untuk minum. Dongsaengku memang jadi idiot kalau sedang patah hati noona" sambung Kibum.

Setetes air mata kembali terjatuh dari pipi putihnya. Mendengar penjelasan dari Kibum dan Siwon terus menerus hanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Belum lagi dengan kekecewaan orang-orang serta mimpinya itu.

.

Hari demi hari Sungmin lalui dengan menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Kegiatannya hanya itu-itu saja. Anehnya ia tak merasa bosan. Cerita-cerita masa lalunya juga sering menjadi topic pembicaraan, bukat bicara pada Kyuhyun. Karena sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum juga sadar.

Masalah Hangeng sudah selesai. Dia jujur pada Hangeng dan Hangeng bisa menerima itu. Hangeng juga tahu kalau memang tak semudah itu mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun saja susah apalagi dirinya.

"Kyu~ bangunlah~ kau tega mendiamkanku dan aegyi kita?"

Tangan Sungmin mulai terulur untuk membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun.

Tak ada suster, semuanya ia yang lakukan. Berharap kalau rasa itu mungkin muncul walau sedikit. Ya, selain merawat fisik Kyuhyun dia juga mencoba untuk merawat hati Kyuhyun dengan ceritanya dan tentu saja merawat hatinya sendiri.

"Kyu, Heechul sudah meminta maaf padaku. Aku pun sudah memaafkannya. Semua masalah telah selesai Kyu. Kau hanya tinggal bangun dan mencoba ini denganku dari awal. Apa kau ta—"

Niiittt

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! Kumohon bangunlah! Kyu!" teriakan Sungmin mengema kala monitor yang menampilkan detak jantung Kyuhyun berbunyi sangat bising.

Selain over dosis nyatanya tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah lemah. Dokter saja bilang sudah keajaiban kalau Kyuhyun masih bisa bertahan, karena biasanya orang yang over dosis tidak akan tertolong lagi.

Tergesa-gesa Sungmin menelfon dokter yang menanganinya. Kali ini bukan Kibum yang menangani, karena ini bukan spesialisnya.

"Dok bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin panic.

Pipinya sudah tertutupi dengan aliran air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar mencoba menahan tangis. Kibum dan Donghae yang mendengar berita itu segera menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Heechul juga ada di sana.

"Hiks… Hae~ah Kyuhyun hiks…" pelukkan Sungmin begitu erat setiap jantung Kyuhyun dipompa untuk berdetak.

Cukup Jungmo. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun harus pergi. Dia butuh kyuhyun.

Itulah yang baru ia sadarai akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ia belum mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya namun tubuhnya hatinya seluruhnya butuh Kyuhyun. Dia hanya butuh Kyuhyun melebihi siapa pun.

Niiitt

"Maaf" hanya satu kata itu yang dikatakan dokter dan dokter itu menghilang dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Tangis pecah begitu saja di sekelilingnya. Sungmin bahkan sudah tak dapat merasakan detak jantung dan aliran air matanya. Focus matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sudah tak memakai alat bantu apa pun.

Dia mendengar Siwon berteriak frustasi sampai harus dikeluarkan. Begitu juga Donghae yang pingsan membuat Kibum mau tak mau keluar. Jaejoong yang baru datang juga ikut histeris sehingga harus keluar dari kamar itu.

Kain putih sudah menutupi wajah Kyuhyun.

Semua orang sudah taka da di sana, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Air matanya telah mongering.

Tubuhnya juga lemas. Semuanya mati rasa seiring kata 'maaf' dari dokter itu.

"Kyu~ kau tega meninggalkanku dan aegya kita?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kyu~ bahkan aku belum mengucapkan cinta padamu"

"Kyu~ apa ini balasanmu untukku? Sepertinya ini pantas aku terima. Tapi… bisakah aku memilih tidak seperti ini"

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Bangunlah! Aku butuh kau Cho Kyuhyun! Bangunlah! Cintai aku hingga aku mati karena cintamu! Bangun Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak SUngmin sambil mengguncang tubuh kaku Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… aku mencintaimu! Apa kau puas! Bangun dan bercintalah denganku! Kyuhyun aku bilang bercinta bukan sex! Kyuhyun bangun! Bangun kyu!" teriak SUngmin frustasi.

Cup

Tak kuat menahan sakitnya Kyuhyun segera mencium tubuh kaku nan dingin itu. Menciumnya dengan lembut namun dalam. Mengirimkan panas dan gairah dalam tubuhnya. Emosinya terlalu memuncak dan random untuk diungkapkan. Berharap Kyuhyun akan terbangun seperti seorang putri tidur.

Ya, disaat seperti ini Sungmin mempercayai dongeng putri tidur. Persetan dengan kegilaan yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kyu~" lirihnya.

Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Kakinya telah lemas. Seluruh pikiran dan hainya sudah ia curahkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun jeongmal saranghae" ucapnya mantap.

Tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegap. Bersiap berjalan dan…

Tek

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja kecil tengah sibuk mencari-cari sosok namja dewasa yang terbalut selimut. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kasur berharap sang appa bangun. "Appa! Ileona!" teriakan cadel khas anak umur 3 tahun terdengar menggelegar. Sudah menjadi rutinitas sang anak di hari libur untuk membangunkan appanya yang tadi malam 'bekerja'.

"Appa! Ileona!" sekali lagi sang anak berteriak sambil memukuli tubuh sang appa.

Ide jahil sang anak yang diturunkan dari sang appa berjaan dengan cepat. Tangannya sudah siap berada di perut sang appa. Dan…

"Hahahha appa ileona!" teriaknya diiringi dengan tangannya yang bergerak lincah di perut sang appa.

"Hahhaahhaha Hunnie~ ahhahaha stop baby ahhahahha stop" sang appa tergelak mendapat serangan dari sang anak.

Tak mau berakhir sang anak segera menurunkan gerakannya ke kaki sang appa. Sang appa muda itu segera tergelak lagi. Perutnya sangat sakit karena tertawa.

"Yak! Jagoan appa sangat jahil!" seru sang appa yang berhasil memerangkap sang anak dalam pelukannya.

"Habisnya appa tak mau bangun" jawab sang anak sambil memainkan tangannya di wajah sang appa.

"Sehunnie oppa/ hyung! Ayo pelgi" ucapan cempreng kedua anak sebaya itu membuat moment appa dan anak terganggu.

Mata Sehun atau Cho Sehun terbelalak begitu mendengar sepupu mereka sudah datang. Rencananya hari ini ia, sepupunya serta ahjuman dan ajusshinya akan pergi piknik.

"Appa awas! Aku mau pelgi dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho" seru sang anak sambil memukul-mukul snag appa.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Bye appa"

"Morning kiss apa mana?" pinta sang appa.

"Muach"

Setelah mendapat morning kiss dari sang anak, appa muda itu segera mencari sosok yeoja yang amat ia cintai itu.

Melihatnya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa bekal untuk anaknya. Sesekali memarahi anaknya yang suka semaunya sendiri. Appa muda itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Dirinya begitu bersyukur dapat berkumpul seperti itu.

"Ini lagi! Mandi Kyu! Cepat! Kalau tidak kita akan ditinggal" omel sang istri sambil melepas apron pink kesukaannya.

Grep

Tubuh sang istri langsung ditarik untuk terduduk di atas pangkuan suaminya. "Yak! Jangan begini. Bukankah kita sudah janji akan pergi. Appa dan umma bahkan sudah sampai. Anak kita juga sudah pergi dengan Kibum" omelan kembali terdengar dari bibir sang istri.

"Minnie, tapi aku duluan berjanji pada Sehun untuk memberinya adik yeoja" bisik Kyuhyun— sang appa muda itu.

Blush

Pipi chubby Sungmin merona hebat.

Oh ayolah bahkan mereka masih melakukannya setiap malam dengan gaya yang berbeda. Fantasi liar dan gairah liar mereka masih tetap sama. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tak pernah mengajaknya untuk 'membuat bayi' melainkan 'bermain' atau 'bekerja'. Ya, itu istilah yang biasa mereka pakai untuk mebohongi anaknya sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum, katanya ia ingin mempunya yedongsaeng. Kau tega membuat putra tampan kita marah" bisik Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang sudah siap meremas dua gundukan bulat sang istri.

"Aku lupa kalau anakmu itu lebih memilih marah ketimbang menangis ketika meminta ssshhh sesuatu" Sungmin mendesis disela kalimatnya.

"Itu juga anakmu Minnie"

"Heum, tapi kita juga tak bisa membatalkan piknik kita. Tak enak dengan appa dan umma" tolak Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat Minnie. Atau mingkin sex car. Bukankah tak terlalu buruk?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"What should I do?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

"Kembalilah hanya dengan apron saja. Aku menunggumu di meja makan" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Sure"

.

Kyuhyun tegah terduduk di satu-satunya kursi makan yang ada di sana karena kursi yang lain ia sudah singkirkan. Tatapan matanya tak beralih sama sekali pada sosok yeoja berapron pink yang tengah memutar tubuhnya. Terkadang membelakangi Kyuhyun agar tubuh polosnya terlihat.

"Duduk" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Sungmin menurutinya. Terduduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit godaan pastinya.

"Di meja Minnie" protes Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menurutinya.

"Berbaring dan tengkurap" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin siap dengan posisinya. Menanti aksi apa yang akan dilakukan suami mesumnya itu.

Dingin. Itulah yang pertama kali Sungmin rasakan. Punggunya terasa dingin. Kyuhyun melumuri bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan madu yang dia ambil dari kulkas. Kemudian barulah ia memainkan bibir dan lidahnya di tubuh belakang Sungmin.

Setiap gerakannya memiliki arti sendiri bagi Sungmin. lidah lihai itu, giginya yang siap mengoyak tubuh mulus Sungmin dan jangan lupakan bibir yang selalu mencumbui tubuhnya.

"Ssshh Kyuh~ ssudah" lirih Sungmin karena merasa tetesan madu itu telah habis.

"Tapi di sini belum" balas Kyuhyun sambil membuka belahan butt Sungmin.

"Tidak! Jang ahh jangan disitu kyuh~" rengek Sungmin.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya. Lidahnya dengan terampil bermain di sekitar belahan butt Sungmin. Gerakannya memutar mengikuti bentuk bibir hole.

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau holemu itu berkedut minta diisi" Kyuhyun memulai dirty talknya.

"Yes, dia menginginkannya"

"Haruskah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura polos.

"Apa noona harus menunjukkan bagaimana memperlakukannya?" Tanya Sungmin mengikuti acting Kyuhyun.

Jleb

"Argh! Babo jangan memasukkan jarimu seenaknya!" marah Sungmin karena hale buttnya langsung diterobos begitu saja oleh suaminya.

"Mianhae noona, tapi holemu sudah tak tahan ingin diisi"

"Behentilah berkata polos dan cepat selesaikan ini" kesal Sungmin.

Sret

Kyuhyun segera membuka pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya dan tubuh istrinya. Membuangnya ke sembarang arah asalkan tidak menganggu aktivitas mereka.

Kyuhyun mulai mengintruksikan kembali gerak Sungmin. posisi Sungmin tengah siap. Sungmin duduk di meja makan dengan kaki yang melebar. Tubuhnya ia topang dengan tangannya.

"Lihatlah vaginamu sudah berkedut dan oh! Aku bisa melihat sperma yang mongering. Nappeun yeoja!" ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura histeris.

Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya malas melihat tingkah sok Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun aku yakin Sehun akan membunuhmu kalau kita benar-benar tak datang"

"Aku tahu. Sehun memang akan membunuh kita. Tapi tidak sebelum dia mendapatkan adiknya"

"Yak?! Berhentilah berbicara"

Terdiam. Kyuhyun mengambil pisang yang sudah ia siapkan dan melumurinya dengan madu. Kemudian menggesekan pisang itu ke bibir Sungmin. sungmin yang mengerti segera mengulumnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Kyuhyun menikmati tontonannya itu.

"Nnngghh mau ap- ssshhh" rengekan Sungmin terpaksa berhenti ketika merasakan pisang yang tadi ia kulum berpindah ke bibir vaginanya. Menggesek dengan begitu lembut.

Jleb

"Yak?! Cho?!" pekik SUngmin saat pisang itu memasuki lubang senggamanya.

"Aku ingin makan pisang jagi~" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera memposisikan dirinya di depan vagina Sungmin. mengigit sedikit-sedikit pisang yang masih terbenam di vagina Sungmin. tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk mengerjai kedua payudara Sungmin.

"Shhh Kyuh~ terusshh ahh" desah Sungmin.

Setelah menghabisi pisangnya, lidahnya mulaibermain di lubang itu menggantikan pisang. Jari-jari panjangnya tak ingin ketinggalan untuk membobol lubang itu. Penasaran dengan lubang Sungmin yang masih sempit, kyuhyun memasukan satu lagi jarinya hingga keempat jarinya tenggelam di sana.

"Lihatlah bagaimana lubangmu menghisap jariku" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat sekilas kemudain membuang mukanya, malu. "Sudahlah Kyu. Sekarang masukan milikmu. Kita tak punya banyak waktu" keluh Sungmin.

"Baiklah aku tak mau mati muda karena Sehun yang membunuhku" ucap Kyuhyun tak sadar dengan perubahan air wajah Sungmin.

"Kau hampir Kyu" lirih Sungmin hampir menangis.

"Mianhae. Kajja kamari"

.

"Nngghh kyuh~ oh tuhan"

Desahan-desahan mulai kembali terdengar. Setelah satu ronde nyatanya Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja. Buktinya ia masih terus menggenjot vagina istrinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan selalu membuat lubangmu basah kapanpun dan dimana pun Cho Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun.

Tubuh keduanya menghentak-hentak di atas meja. Sperma yang keluar tadi sudah mengotori meja itu. Membuat keduanya merasa lengket namun nikmat.

Hasrat dan gairah yang tak berkurang sedikit pun membuat mereka makin bersemangat untuk mengerjai tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

"Ahh kyuh~ akuhh"

"kau juga sayang"

"Aaaannnnggghhhhhhhh" teriakan panjang terdengar.

Cairan keduanya bercampur dan bermuara di rahim Sungmin. Panas dan hangat bercampur menjadi satu. Sesak karena cinta, kebahagian dan segalanya bertumuk.

"Hiks…"

"Hei, kenapa? Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic yang mendengar Sungmin terisak.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Berjanjilah. Cintai aku sampai kita mati dan bercintalah denganku sampai kita lelah" ucap SUngmin menuntut.

"Iya. Aku janji. Aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Aku akan berusaha untukmu dan buah hati kita Cho Sungmin"

Keduanya berpelukan lama. Saling menumpahkan emosi yang hanya bisa ditumpahkan lewat pelukan.

"Kyuh~" lirih SUngmin.

"Apa? Kau membangunkan si kecil lagi. Tanggung jawab" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sejutek mungkin.

"Tidak Kyu! Tidak lagi! Sehun benar-benar akan membunuh kita" panic Sungmin.

Terlambat lagi. Satu desahan lolos mengundang desahan lagi untuk datang. Satu gerakan mengundang gerakan lainnya. Satu gairah mengundang gairah lainnya. Satu cinta mengundang cinta yang lainnya.

Kegiatan mereka pun terus berlanjut tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat seperti apa yang Kyuhyun bilang. Katakanlah keduanya memang sudah buta dan gila akan gairah dan becinta.

.

.

.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun!" teriak Sehun marah.

"Omoo umma dan appa minta maaf ne" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Shireo!" teriak Sehun lagi.

"Kau si Kyu tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu" ledek Siwon.

"Yak hyung! Mana aku tahu Minnie juga menginginkannya" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang menggoda Sungmin.

"Yak! Siapa yang menginginkannya?!" tolak SUngmin.

"Kau Kyuhyun senang sekali memperkosa unnieku dank au Unnie suka sekali diperkosa Kyuhyun" ledek Donghae.

"Yak!" serempak seluruh namja dan yeoja dewasa yang ada di situ membentak Donghae. Entah kenapa polos Donghae terkadang selalu timbul di situasi yang tak tepat.

"Umma pel-pel apa itu altinya apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo— anak Donghae dan Kibum.

Oh ayolah anak mereka itu sungguh sangat polos. Mungkin kepolosannya lebih polos dari anak berumur dua tahun di bawahnya. Cho Kyungsoo, yeoja kecil manis yang masih merengek dan akan berekspresi O_O seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan kalau sedang bingung.

"Nde jumma. Itu apa sih maksudnya?" lanjut Suho.

Anak Siwon dan Heechul yang luar biasa (sok) dewasa melebihi Sehun. Bahkan Sehyun akan benar-benar memukul Suho kalau anak itu sudah mulai bertingkah sok dewasa mengikuti sang appa.

"Masa kalian tak tahu. Hunnie aja tahu" ucapan Sehun mengundang keterkejutan dan tatapan tajam yang mereka layangkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Me—memangnya itu appa jagi?" Tanya Yunho yang takut cucunya terkontaminasi hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Pel- pel apa itu kalau umma kita belteliak malam-malam. Ah pokoknya itu. Sehun seling mendengar sampai tak bisa tidul. Untuk ada PSP dan Ipod jadinya Sehun bisa tidur deh" jelas Sehun dengan muka seriusnya yang membuat orang dewasa terkejut setengah mati.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak mengerti kalau orang tuamu sellau melakukannya dimana pun dan kapan pun.

"Sehun hyung daebak mengelti apa yang Suho tak mengelti" puji Suho dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyungie belum ngelti, oppa" manja Kyungsoo sambil menggelayut di lengan Sehun.

"Ish! Kau itu babo ne! masa gitu aja ga ngelti"

"Tapi hyung. Kita juga Kyungie dan aku belteliak malam-malam. Hyungie juga 'kan?" Tanya Suho.

"Eh ne. ah iya juga. Ah tau ah. Pokoknya itu tuh altinya belteliak malam-malam saja. Tak usah sok tahu Suho" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

Helaan napas akhirnya menyelimuti ruangan itu. Setidaknya Sehun memang belum tahu, inner beberapa orang di sana.

"Jja! Appa belikan ice cream ne" ajak Kyuhyun yang sudah menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Shireo! Emang aku umma yang bisa luluh dengan ice cleam" tolak Sehun setengah mengejek ummanya.

"Yak! Cho Sehun! Kau meledek ummamu" balas Sungmin.

"Ne! umma sepelti bayi. Kyungsoo aja lebih hebat" ledek anaknya.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara umma dan anak. Jangan lupakan juga Kyuhyun yang membantu Sungmin mengejar anak nakalnya itu. Semua yang melihat keluarga kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

Ini memang bukan akhir cerita. Ini hanya sedikit masalah di awal cerita yang akan membuat keluarga ini menjadi lebih bahagia dan bisa mengatasi masalah dengan benar.

.

.

.

**Sungmin's dream**

Taman bermain. Itulah yang Sungmin lihat di sekelilingnya. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian disekitarnya, ada yang bermain di kotak pasir, ada yang bermain ayunan, dan permainan lainnya.

Grep

Tangan Sungmin digenggam seorang namja kecil. Tangannya menghangat begitu pula tubuhnya. Anak itu tersenyum begitu bahagia ketika mereka bertatap muka. Sungmin berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Sini umma" ajak namja itu.

Sontak Sungmin kaget. Dia masih muda dan tak memiliki anak—dia sedang mengandung— bagaimana bisa ada namja kecil yang mengaku sebagai anaknya. Sungmin tak bertanya, ia ingin tahu apa yang anak ini katakana.

Keduanya duduk di bangku terdekat sini.

"Umma, ini aku aegya yang ada di perut umma" katanya sambil mengelus perut Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dan terdiam.

"Aku ingin hidup umma. Aku ingin berkumpul bersama umma dan appa. Aku butuh umma dan appa. Umma jangan marah sama appa ya" ucap polos anak itu.

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dipeluknya tubuh namja kecil itu. Mennagis begitu tersedu di sana. Seakan ia percaya kalau yang tengah di peluknya itu anaknya.

"Aku sayang umma dan appa. Uppa juga sayang umma. Umma sayang sama aku ga?"

Sungmin mengangguk ditengak tangisnya.

"Umma sayang appa?"

Deg

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tak bisa menjawab.

"Umma harus sayang appa. Aku ga suka liat umma dan appa bertengkar" ucap anak itu seakan mengerti arti diamnya Sungmin.

"Ak— umma akan coba" jawab Sungmin.

"Ne. umma aku pergi dulu ne, ingin bermain dengan teman-teman" serunya sambil mengamati temannya yang tengah memanggil.

"Tunggu namamu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Perlahan-lahan sekelilingnya menjadi kabur. Sungmin begitu panic karena semakin tak bisa melihat dan mendekat pada namja kecil itu. Terakhir kali yang Sungmin bisa lihat adalah senyuman namja kecil itu dan satu kalimat tak bersuara. "Tanya appa" ucap namja kecil itu.

Deg

.

.

.

"Sungmin tidurlah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai anaknya yang tertidur pulas ditengah-tengah mereka.

Sehun ngambek sampai malam karena appa dan ummanya tak ikut piknik dengan mereka. Dan hukumannya adalah dia ingin tidur bersama selama seminggu penuh. Karena itu Kyuhyun harus menarik ucapannya kalau Sehun itu masih polos, karena hukuman itu benar-benar ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Heum Kyu. Berterima kasihlah pada uri Sehunie. Dia yang menyatukan kita"

"Aku tahu Min"

"Saranghae Kyu"

"Nado Cho Sungmin"

"Terima kasih nae aegya" lirih keduanya diakhiri dengan ciuman di pipi kanan kiri anaknya yang tengah tertidur.

"Dari awal tubuhku sudah milikmu Kyu jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau hatiku juga milikmu" lirih Sungmin mengakhiri sesi pembicaraan malam mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

Ahhh END akhirnya. 6.620 words kukira itu memang sedikit. Alur kecepetan. NC yang garing, akhirnya yang aneh, typos yang bertebaran karena tak diedit dan kebut. Dan yah inilah akhirnya. Sengaja namatin sekarang biar ga nunggu-nunggu lagi abis lebaran mumpung lagi ada tamu.

Honestly ini memang sudah berakhir di ffn, tapi di wp ga. Karena jalan cerita di wp akan berbeda dengan ini. Kenapa membuat versi beda? Karena menurutku masih banyak yang harus di jelasin di sini. Dan yang paling penting di wp bisa di protect untuk yang rate M apalagi bulan puasa. Sebenernya sekarang juga bulan puasa dan aku malah post beginian. -_-!

.

Thanks To :

Nahanakyu, gigia, ming0101, yunteukwon, chokyuhyunie, kyu501lover, indahpus96, azuka Naomi, sellinandrew, all guast, NC, Minnie kyumin, wuhan, kerorokeyen, inna137, aidenfishy, namoon137, nazimah elfish, cho kyuri, haemin, kyuminyeeunhae968, won, kuro, M, Chokyulate, aku suka ff, chabluebilubilu, rinyeol, jaylyn rui, chanchan, cholyh, hyukssoul, xunqmin, lee minlia, kwangrin, neliel minoru, cocho, hyuknie, love clouds, baby ming 101, 18thohmy, baby kim, nannaa, chiikyumin, cho rhiyeon, evilcho, sha, zaynexo, lovekyumin, minniegalz, kyurin Minnie, blackxx, choc ho, cho minji, park min rin, ffkyu cho, baby 2min, hyugi lee, kyumin forever, hachibabyminnie, gyumina, mypumpkinslabu, kyuminalways89, cha, shinseulyeon, petty93, kimjulia220799, cindyshim07, pretty93, lee minry, alfia retno, abilhikmah, xxx, clarakyumin, thaifumings, Cinderella cindy, reegirlz0312, fikyu, babyjoy, , kim teechul, anjani jaejoong, bb, mikanELF, teukiangel, hyona rae dan yang lainnya yang belum kesebut.

Terima kasih dan maaf atas segala kesalahanku. *bow with cast*

.

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
